<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saiouma Kinktober by Ouma_the_gay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725353">Saiouma Kinktober</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouma_the_gay/pseuds/Ouma_the_gay'>Ouma_the_gay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consent, Crossdressing Kink, Kinktober, Kokichi Ouma Month, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Tumblr: danganronpaimagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouma_the_gay/pseuds/Ouma_the_gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically wattpad has been deleting my books, so I'm uploading them here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shuichi - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~Ropes~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Day 1 Prompt: Shibari (Japanese Rope Bondage)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shuichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"B-But... how do you know how to do this?" I asked, laying back on the bed, as Kokichi kept tying the rope.</p><p>"I already told you..." He stuck his tongue out, concentrating, "I don't know that much about this. I only know how to make a chest harness."</p><p>It was still kinda impressive to me. The rope was forming the shape of a diamond right above my chest, as the rest of the rope was tied right below my chest. I wasn't wearing anything besides boxers.</p><p>Once he finished, he tied my hands together with a rope, and wrapped the rope around the bed post. I never thought I would be the one getting tied up like this...</p><p>"Shumai, are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked, pulling at the ropes.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, I'm sure," I stuttered. Sure, he could be a bit strange, but I knew my husband. He wouldn't do anything I didn't want.</p><p>He pulled off his clothes, except for his boxers, "Why do you look so embarrassed?" He laughed.</p><p>"I-I'm not even embarrassed," I mumbled, looking away.</p><p>"Aww is Saihara Chan embarrassed to be seen all tied up like this?" He giggled, his hand running down my stomach.</p><p>I bit my lip, looking away. Of course I was a little embarrassed. It felt like he was gonna make fun of me for some reason. Sometimes, he did it as a joke, but sometimes I really couldn't tell.</p><p>"Look at my little Shyhara~" He straddled my waist with his legs, lifting my chin with one of his fingers, "If I'm being honest, I'm just as eager as you~"</p><p>"Why do you tease me so much~?" I smirked, wishing I was the one touching him.</p><p>"It's cute seeing you get like this," He giggled, moving his hands up to his own chest, looking down at me.</p><p>I bucked my hips up at him, making him flinch.</p><p>"Hah~ I can't wait until you're inside of me~" He started rubbing his nipples. I could feel his erection pressing against me, growing ever so slightly, as he touched himself.</p><p>"Kokichi~ Just like that," The sight of him touching himself like that just turned me on, as I felt myself become even harder.</p><p>"Oh~ You like this~? What a pervert you are, Saihara Chan," He laughed. "How about this?" He pulled his boxers down, and started jerking off right in front of me.</p><p>I watched him, wishing he was the one tied up. Everytime he was restrained, it was different, since he couldn't do as much as he usually would.</p><p>"Shuichi~ Eyes up here," He giggled, pressing two of his fingers against his lips, before sucking on them.</p><p>"R-Right..." I stuttered, embarrassing myself.</p><p>He took his fingers out of his mouth, trailing his hand down to his entrance.</p><p>"Want a better view?" He smirked, turning around, so that his ass was in front of me.</p><p>He pushed two of his fingers inside of himself, moaning quietly. I watched, my erection becoming painful.</p><p>"H-How you holding up over there?" He laughed, continuing to stretch himself out.</p><p>"K-Kokichi- Please... just hurry up," I bit my lip.</p><p>"Oh, you must be <em>really </em>horny," He giggled, removing his fingers, as he turned to face me again, "Does being all tied up like that actually turn you on?"</p><p>I said nothing, watching as he removed my boxers, my erection springing out.</p><p>"Ready for me to start~?" He asked, wrapping his fingers around my member, as he lifted his hips, lining himself up.</p><p>"Y-Yeah," I quickly responded, flinching when I felt him drop his hips, my member entering him completely.</p><p>"Hah~ Shuichi~" He smirked, his hands resting on my chest. It was pretty obvious that he was trying to act composed, even though he wasn't.</p><p>"Ngh-" I struggled against the ropes.</p><p>"C-Can I move now?" He asked.</p><p>I nodded in response, feeling him move slowly. He got faster by the second, bouncing on my member.</p><p>"I bet you really want to touch me right now, huh?" He awkwardly laughed.</p><p>Of course I wanted to touch him. He was in front of me like that... his hair bounced, his face was red, with sweat dripping down his forehead. I just wanted to grab his waist, kiss him... anything.</p><p>"Look at you..." He chuckled, before letting out a loud moan, "Ah~! Shuichi~!"</p><p>"You stopped so suddenly," I smirked.</p><p>"Tch- Sh-Shush," He started moving slowly, hitting that same spot repeatedly.</p><p>"Kichi~" I moaned, moving my hips slightly.</p><p>"Ah~! Shu! Y-You feel so good~!" He moaned, leaning down to kiss me.</p><p>I kissed back, slipping my tongue in. His hands stayed against my chest, as he bounced, going a little faster.</p><p>"Fuck! Shuichi~!" He pulled away, coming on both of us.</p><p>"Kokichi~! I- Ah~!" I came inside of him, biting my lip.</p><p>He got up, taking my member out of him, "Shumai," He giggled, sitting on my stomach.</p><p>"A-Are you gonna untie me now?" I smiled, looking down at him.</p><p>"Eh... I think you look nice like that," He spoke, confusing me.</p><p>"Kokichi, please-" I mumbled.</p><p>"That was just a lie. Of course I'm gonna untie you," He laughed.</p><p>I let out a sigh of relief as he took the ropes off. It took a few minutes, but it was fine.</p><p>"You were so embarrassed," He laughed, wrapping his arms around me, as he buried his face in my chest.</p><p>"I was not," I lied.</p><p>"Yeah... sure," He intertwined his legs with mine.</p><p>"Goodnight, love you~" I turned off the lamp on the bedside table.</p><p>"Love you too~" He hugged me even tighter.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ~Exhausted~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Waxplay</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kokichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"No! I'm not stupid, of course I know that," I rolled my eyes, holding the phone closer to my ear.</p><p>"Then don't be so insecure about it. You guys are married. Shuichi cares about you," Kiibo responded.</p><p>"Yeah... what did I expect you to say anyways?" I mumbled, annoyed.</p><p>"If you really want, then just exercise a little more," He sighed.</p><p>"I don't even care about what I look like, alright? That's not the point," I sat up on the bed, talking to Kiibo on the phone.</p><p>"Then what is it?" He asked.</p><p>"This is why I don't ask you for help. You're just a robot. What do you know?"  I kicked my dangling feet, bored.</p><p>"All I heard is that you don't thing Shuichi likes your body or something. What makes you think that? Like... did he say anything about it?" He asked, obviously not getting it.</p><p>"I don't believe that he doesn't like me, I was just thinking, alright? Don't take everything I say so seriously," I mumbled, as the bedroom door opened, Shuichi walking through it.</p><p>"Hey, Kokichi," He kicked his shoes off, looking over at me.</p><p>"Shumai! Hey! I was just on the phone with Kiibo," I smiled.</p><p>"Yeah? What are you guys talking about?" He sat down beside me.</p><p>"Just talking about how much I love you~" I kissed him, Kiibo still on the phone.</p><p>"Kokichi, just talk to him about it. It'll never get fixed if you don't," I heard Kiibo talk through the phone.</p><p>"Anyways, Shuichi just got home, if you couldn't tell. Sorry, but I have to go now. Maybe I can talk to you Wednesday?" I looked down at my phone. After we said our goodbyes, he hung up.</p><p>"You didn't have to get off the phone," He took his jacket off, setting it on the dresser.</p><p>"Hey, Shuichi... what took you so long?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him.</p><p>"J-Just a little busy at work. That's all," He awkwardly laughed.</p><p>"You weren't at work that long," I mumbled in annoyance. Of course I didn't think Shuichi was doing anything  bad. It was just strange.</p><p>"W-Well- I just went to a few stores! I swear," He stuttered.</p><p>"Then why didn't you just tell me that? Also... you went to a few stores, yet you still came home with nothing?" I kept going, not stopping until I found out what was actually going on.</p><p>He looked away, "I-I can prove it. The receipts and bags are in the car."</p><p>"Alright, go get them then," I smirked.</p><p>He went outside, as I waited for him to come back. It was pretty annoying that he lied to me at first, but I guess I could be a little intimidating. Of course I trusted Shuichi, I was just wondering if he heard my phone call. If he did, that would've been kinda embarrassing.</p><p>He came back into our bedroom, tossing the bags down on the bed. Curious, I opened the bags, seeing new lingere, and low temp candles.</p><p>"Shuichi? I didn't know you were so dirty~" I teased, surprised that he had actually gone to a store like that by himself.</p><p>"Well, it was fun using them last time so... I just wanted to try it again," He explained.</p><p>"Wanna try it right now~?" I stood up next to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. We hadn't had sex in a while, so maybe that was making me a little insecure or something. Either way, it was always fun with Shuichi.</p><p>"I-If you want to then I'm okay with it," He mumbled.</p><p>After a bit of small talk, we changed the sheets, and undressed.</p><p>"Can I pour it on you this time?" He asked, suprising me.</p><p>"I thought you liked it when I poured it on you," I pouted. To be honest, I loved seeing Shuichi's reactions when I did it.</p><p>"I did like it. I was just thinking maybe you'd like it too," He giggled.</p><p>"Alright then~ But you better not chicken out again," I teased.</p><p>"I won't~" He pushed me back on the bed.</p><p>I turned to lay on my stomach. It would be better that way, since it would be more exciting if I couldn't see what he was doing.</p><p>"You're sure you wanna do this?" He asked, tapping my shoulder, his legs straddling my hips.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure," I looked back at him, seeing him light the candle.</p><p>"Alright, I'll start now," He held the candle above my back, about to pour it.</p><p>I turned around, waiting, but I didn't feel anything.</p><p>"Shumai~ Stop worrying so much. If it hurts me, then I'll tell you, and we can stop, alright?" I assured.</p><p>"If you say so," He mumbled, pouring some of the wax on my lower back, startling me.</p><p>I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes shut. It actually burned a little, but it was nothing too bad.</p><p>"Want to keep going, or no?" He asked.</p><p>"O-Of course I do," I mumbled.</p><p>He dripped some more on me, going further up my back. I grabbed the sheets beneath me, trying my best not to moan.</p><p>"Can I do this?" He pressed his fingers against my entrance. He probably already covered them in lube while I wasn't paying attention.</p><p>"Yeah, go ahead," I smirked, looking back at him.</p><p>He slipped two of his fingers in, dripping wax on my shoulders with the other hand.</p><p>"Hah~ Shuichi~" I quietly moaned, as he  moved his fingers around inside of me.</p><p>"Feels good, right~?" He kept going, adding a third finger in only seconds later.</p><p>"Ngh- W-Wait," I stuttered, feeling that knot in my stomach. I knew I was about to come.</p><p>He took his fingers out, and set the candle down.</p><p>"Shuichi~ Put it in now, please," I whined.</p><p>He got up, grabbing the candle to blow it out, before sitting behind me, grabbing my waist. I lifted my hips, my ass in the air.</p><p>"Come on~" I backed up into him, trying to get him to hurry up.</p><p>"So needy~ Haven't I been giving you enough attention?" He lined himself up with me.</p><p>"You have... I just want you now~" I looked back at him.</p><p>"You do~?" He thrust into me, making me take his length all at once.</p><p>"Ah~! Shuichi~!" I moaned, tears already forming in the corners of my eyes.</p><p>"Ngh- Kokichi~" He gripped my waist even tighter, making me blush a bit more.</p><p>"Move~! Please~" I begged, feeling him move almost instantly.</p><p>His this fingers ran up my chest, as he wrapped his arms around me, our bodies even closer. All of his feminine moans were a little louder right next to my ear.</p><p>"Hah~ I love you so much," He whispered.</p><p>"I-I love you too~!" I whined, a few tears rolling down my cheeks. The pleasure was too much.</p><p>He bit the tip of my ear, thrusting into me at a faster pace. I could barely keep myself composed.</p><p>"Ah~! Sh-Shuichi~! Oh~!" I whined. This was one of our best sessions yet.</p><p>"Tch- Does it feel good~?" He bit my neck, immediately sending me to my climax.</p><p>"Shuichi~!! Hah~!" I practically screamed his name. There was no way the neighbors didn't hear us.</p><p>He thrusted a few more times, before finally coming inside of me.</p><p>I panted, laying down on the bed, with Shuichi laying beside me.</p><p>"We need to take a shower," I giggled, resting my hand on top of his.</p><p>"Yeah, just a minute..." He trailed off, exhausted. It made sense. He had been at work all day, gone to a few stores, and did that with me as soon as he got home. No wonder he was so worn out.</p><p>"I'll start the shower, okay? You can join me right after," I got up, heading to the bathroom. He had to go with me. It would be pretty difficult getting that wax off if he didn't.</p><p>A minute later, he stepped in the shower with me. Honestly, I thought he would've gone to sleep.</p><p>"Tommorow, let's just stay home... we can watch a movie or something if you want," He wrapped his arms around me from behind, and kissed my cheek.</p><p>"Yeah... that sounds nice," I smiled to myself. Even though it was his day off, he still planned to spend it with me. It just made me kinda happy knowing that.</p><p>
  <em>I love everything about you, Shuichi... and honestly, </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> don't deserve you... but thank you for being with me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ~Touch Me~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Impact Play/Whip</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kokichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"You're sure?" I asked, before pulling the blindfold over Shuichi's eyes.</p><p>"Yeah... I'm sure," Shuichi bit his bottom lip, unable to move, as his wrists were tied down to the arms of the chair. We had done something like this once before, but he wasn't blindfolded.</p><p>"You look pretty hot like that~" I giggled, walking over to the small side-table beside the chair. I picked up a black whip, smirking to myself.</p><p>"Yeah~?" He chuckled, his bare thighs exposed, as he was only wearing boxers. I was wearing a black and white lingerie set, with fishnets. Wearing something like that just got me in the mood.</p><p>"So... this is what you're into, huh?" I slowly dragged the whip over his thighs. To my surprise, Shuichi was more kinky than me. On the outside, it probably looked like I was the kinky one, but it was really Shuichi. Hell, I cried just from having a blindfold on. Would I ever forgive myself for that? No. It was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. Would I wear a blindfold now? No. I was still extremely scared, but Shuichi was fine with that.</p><p>"Come on... don't tease me like that," He mumbled. I drew the whip back, and hit one of his thighs. It was a lighter hit than I could've done, but it left a mark nonetheless.</p><p>He flinched with a loud moan, his body tensing immediately.</p><p>"Too much?" I asked, making sure he was fine. If it was already too much with something as light as that, then there was no way we could do anymore.</p><p>"N-No... I can take more," He spoke. I looked at him, confused, surprised, and a little impressed. A whip... that's what he enjoyed. I knew I probably wouldn't like it as much as he did. His hand was good enough, and even that hurt. More than that would just bring more pain than pleasure, but apparently Shuichi liked it.</p><p>"More~?" I decided to give into his sick little fantasy.</p><p>"Yeah, come on. I can take more," He assured.</p><p>I hit his thigh with the whip again, harder this time.</p><p>"Ah~!" He moaned, his head leaning back against the chair. It felt good to be the one in power.</p><p>"So you do like this?" I ran my thumb over his clothed erection, a smirk across my face.</p><p>He blushed, but said nothing.</p><p>I ran the whip across his other thigh, making him shiver, "Think you can take a little more~?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah," He quickly responded.</p><p>I hit him once more, loving the reactions he gave me.</p><p>"Kokichi~!" He moaned.</p><p>"You like that, don't you~?" I slowly sat down on his lap facing him.</p><p>I lifted his blindfold, taking it off completely.</p><p>He looked down at me, blushing heavily, "I-I didn't know you were wearing that!"</p><p>"Do you not like it?" I pretended to pout.</p><p>"N-No! I do!" He grew flustered, as I moved my hips against him.</p><p>"Ngh- Shuichi-" I smirked, still grinding into him. His erection only grew against me.</p><p>"Hah~" He whined, his arms still strapped to the chair. I wasn't going to untie him until this was over. It was fun seeing him so desperate to touch me.</p><p>"Shuichi~" I started sucking my fingers, maintaining eye contact with Shuichi.</p><p>He seemed to really like this. This was probably one of his favorite sessions, but it was no where near one of mine. Sure, it was nice being so dominant, but it wasnt my favorite thing to do. I wanted him to dominate me. I wanted him to take control and do whatever he wanted.</p><p>I moved my hand down to my entrance,  pulling the fabric of my lingerie to the side, before inserting two of my fingers. Shuichi watched me, panting softly.</p><p>"Tch- You're s-such a perv~" I teased, moving my fingers around inside of myself.</p><p>"Wh-What? I'm not," He stuttered, looking away.</p><p>"I was just kidding," I pulled my fingers out, looking up at him.</p><p>I was gonna keep wearing the lingerie. There was no point in me dressing up for him if I was just gonna take it off right before the fun was about to start.</p><p>"Look how excited you are~" I took his erection out of his boxers, making him blush.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be? You're right here in front of me like that," He mumbled.</p><p>"So... before we do anything else, are you sure? Just asking in case you changed your mind," I smiled, looking up at him. He always double checked with me... sometimes he even triple checked, so it was only fair I asked again.</p><p>"I'm fine with it," He assured me almost instantly.</p><p>Slowly, I got off of him, and went to the side table to grab a bottle of lube. Once I had it, I sat back down on his lap, a smirk across my face.</p><p>I popped open the bottle, pouring some of the lube on my fingers, before stroking Shuichi's member.</p><p>"K-Kokichi~ I'm gonna come~" He whined.</p><p>"Oh you are~?" I pulled my hand away once his member was coated in lube, "Not yet~ We haven't even gotten to the good part! Are you turned on just from looking at me~?"</p><p>I grabbed his member after moving the fabric to my lingerie aside once again, allowing Shuichi to enter me.</p><p>"Ngh-" I bit my lip once the tip was in, looking down at Shuichi.</p><p>"What's wrong, Kokichi~? Are you about to come just from that?" He teased.</p><p>"Ah~!" I dropped my hips, letting him enter me completely. Once I was composed again, I slowly started moving.</p><p>"You're not Ngh- gonna untie me?" He asked, a smug looknon his face.</p><p>"Tch- N-No... why would I do that?" I kept moving.</p><p>"So I can touch you~ Don't you want that? Then Ngh- you wouldn't be doing this by yourself," He chuckled. I did want him to touch me. I wanted him to touch me so bad... but I wasn't gonna let him know that.</p><p>"You don't think I can do it alone?" I asked. It was obvious he just wanted to touch me, but I wasn't gonna let him have that unless he told me.</p><p>"I think you could," He chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah~ I can~ So if you wanna touch me, you should just say it. I know I look tempting right now~" I started moving faster, surprising Shuichi.</p><p>"Gah~!" He moaned, biting his bottom lip.</p><p>"You're really about to come~?" I teased,  seeing that he was probably close.</p><p>"Tch- N-No, I swear!" He objected, but to no avail.</p><p>"Come on Shuichi, come for me," I kissed him roughly.</p><p>"Oh~! Kokichi~! Ah~!" He pulled away, coming inside of me instantly.</p><p>"Hah~! Shumai~!" I moaned, grabbing his shoulders to keep myself from falling as I came.</p><p>We sat there for a minute, still trying to catch our breath.</p><p>I spoke up after some time, "How was it?" He seemed to really enjoy that round.</p><p>"We should do that again... i-if you don't mind of course," He grew flustered, as I untied him.</p><p>"Ah, so you really are a masochist, huh?" I giggled, knowing he would never admit it.</p><p>He playfully rolled his eyes, picking me up, "Anyways... do you wanna take a shower or something?"</p><p>I quickly nodded my head, following Shuichi to the bathroom.</p><p>"So... Rantaro wants to go to the beach with us... but so does Kaito," Shuichi looked at me as he started the water.</p><p>I started undressing, since I was still in my lingerie.</p><p>"Also, he wants us to go for a few days, so we'll have to stay somewhere with both of them. We don't have to go, but I was thinking maybe you'd want to," He got into the shower, so I followed.</p><p>"I'll think about it. You know Kaito and I aren't on good terms... I don't even know why you forgave the guy so easily, " I sighed, "If we're all in the same place, Kaito and I are gonna get into an an argument."</p><p>"Yeah, that's why I wanted to ask you first before agreeing to go," He grabbed my waist from behind.</p><p>"Yeah... I'll think about it," I giggled.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I'll go... it couldn't be that </em>
  <em>bad</em>
  <em>, right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ~Good Boy~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cross Dressing</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shuichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No! It'll be fun," Rantaro smiled at Kokichi.</p><p>The three of us were taking a walk. It might've sounded pretty boring, but I liked going on walks. It was really relaxing, and it could be kinda fun depending on who I was with.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah... I'll go," Kokichi skipped past us.</p><p>"Slow down, we're gonna lose you," I giggled, making Kokichi turn around and look at us.</p><p>He decided on wearing a skirt today, along with some knee high socks. It was pretty cute to say the least.</p><p>"You sure he wants to go?" Rantaro asked. Kokichi said he wanted to go to the beach for a few days, but it didn't really seem like he wanted to.</p><p>"I mean, he says he does so..." I trailed off, as Kokichi ran over to us again.</p><p>"Shumai~ You look super cute today! Do you like <em>my</em> outfit?" He innocently smiled at me.</p><p>"Wh-What?" I stuttered. Kokichi had caught me by surprise.</p><p>"You don't think I look cute? Man, I dressed up for you, and I haven't even got one compliment," He sighed, "I think I look pretty."</p><p>Rantaro nudged my arm, signaling for me to say something to Kokichi.</p><p>"N-No, I think you look nice!" I grew flustered.</p><p>He looked at me, skeptical.</p><p>"Seriously! I think you look really cute," I blushed.</p><p>"Really~?" He grabbed my arm, walking beside me, "Shumai thinks I look cute!"</p><p>"Don't get so cocky," I looked away, blushing.</p><p>"So... do you guys wanna head to my place later? Maybe we could go-" Rantaro started, but got cut off by Kokichi.</p><p>"No!" Ouma shouted, but then lowered his voice once he noticed us look over at him. "I mean... no thanks. My legs are already hurting, and I'm tired."</p><p>I glanced at him, "But... you were just fine a second ago."</p><p>"Yeah, we'll now I wanna go home," He whined.</p><p>"Can we just finish this walk?" I asked, unable to understand his sudden change in attitude.</p><p>"Hey, you guys can just go home now if you want. I promise, I won't be upset with you," Rantaro chuckled.</p><p>"No, we can go after this. I don't know why Kokichi's acting like this though," I mumbled, but knew Kokichi still heard me.</p><p>"I just told you why," Kokichi sighed, "Carry me, Shu Shu!"</p><p>"Wh-What? We still have a while to go. I can't just carry you," I responded, trying to ignore him.</p><p>"Wahhh my Shumai's so mean to me!" He whined.</p><p>"Come on," I grabbed his arm, pulling him off of me.</p><p>Rantaro chuckled, watching us. I felt kinda bad, because every time it was all three of us together, Kokichi would just take all of my attention away from Rantaro.</p><p>Once we got back to our car, we said our goodbyes, and left Amami.</p><p>"What was all that about?" I buckled my seatbelt, talking to Kokichi.</p><p>"I told you, my legs were tired, and you two were sooooo boring. You never talk about anything cool," He played some game on his phone.</p><p>"That's all?" I sighed, a little annoyed. Sometimes, he just acted like a child. It could get frustrating.</p><p>~ At Home ~</p><p>"Honestly, I might just go back to bed," I kicked off my shoes, walking into our room.</p><p>"Did I really upset you that much?" He followed me.</p><p>"I'm not mad or anything," I laid down on the bed, still in my regular clothes.</p><p>"Don't go to sleep. This is your day off! Do you really want to waste it?" He leaned down taking off his shoes, before bending down in front of me, putting his shoes against the wall. His bottom was visible, as he bent over.</p><p>"I mean, I guess you're right," I turned my head, not wanting to look at Kokichi like that without him wanting me to.</p><p>"We can do whatever you want~" He got on top of me, straddling me.</p><p>"K-Kokichi- What are you doing?" I blushed.</p><p>"I'm just... giving you options," He giggled, pulling at my sleeve.</p><p>It was obvious what he wanted to do. That's probably the reason he rushed us to get home. If his legs were really as tired as he said, he wouldn't hint at having sex as soon as we got home.</p><p>"Oh you are~?" I pinned him down to the bed.</p><p>"Yeah~ I'll let you do anything you want to me~" He blushed.</p><p>I softly bit down on his neck, hearing him moan soon after. My hands moved up his skirt, and palmed him through his panties.</p><p>"You sure you're fine with this?" I whispered, biting his ear.</p><p>"Ngh- Yeah," He bit his lip, as I kissed from his jawline, down to his neck once again.</p><p>"Look how pretty you are~" I chuckled, "Y'know, I did mean what I said earlier."</p><p>He softly moaned in response, begging to be touched even more. I moved my hand up to his lips, letting him suck my fingers.</p><p>"You're doing good, Kokichi," I smiled.</p><p>Once he was finished, he took my fingers out of his mouth.</p><p>I pulled down his underwear, moving my hand down to his entrance, "I'm about to put these in, alright?"</p><p>He nodded in response, not being very vocal for some reason.</p><p>I slipped two of my fingers in, holding onto his waist with my other hand.</p><p>"You're so sensitive today," I chuckled, moving thumb across the tip of his erection.</p><p>"Tch- Th-Thats only because we haven't done it in a while," He mumbled, embarrassed.</p><p>"Oh, are you saying we should do it even more than we already do~?" I teased.</p><p>"I-Im just saying it feels r-really good after not doing it for so long," He whined, as I kept moving my fingers.</p><p>"Then I'll make sure to please you," I kissed him slowly, slipping my tongue in after a few seconds.</p><p>I pulled my fingers out once I knew he was ready, and pulled away from the long kiss.</p><p>"Spread your legs for me. Just a little is fine," I smirked watching him, as I pulled off my pants and boxers.</p><p>"Good boy~" I lined myself up with him after he did what I asked.</p><p>"Wh-What?" He looked up at me, blushing.</p><p>"Do you like it when I call you that?" I slowly thrusted inside of him, making him take in my full length.</p><p>"Hah~! Sh-Shuichi~! I love it when you call me that~!" His head leaned back against the mattress, as he adjusted.</p><p>"T-Tell me when you're ready, alright?" I moved his hair out of his eyes, kissing his forehead ever so gently.</p><p>"N-No- I want you to move now~!" He whined, bucking his hips.</p><p>"Oh yeah~?" I smirked, "Tell me how much you want it." Honestly, I was surprised I was being so dominant. There was really two ways I saw myself during sex. Extremely dominant, or extremely submissive.</p><p>"I-I need it~! Shuichi, please! Come on~!" He begged, turning me on even more.</p><p>"Good boy~" I started thrusting into him at a moderate pace.</p><p>"Hah~! Shuichi~!" Harder please~!" He whined, his hands resting on his forehead.</p><p>I started thrusting even faster, lifting his skirt up. His member was already dripping with precome.</p><p>"Tch- Kokichi~" I moaned quietly.</p><p>"Shuichi~! I-I cant- Hah~!" Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, before running down his cheeks.</p><p>"Are y-you alright?" I asked, slowing down my pace.</p><p>"Yes~! I-I'm fine~!" He moaned, looking up at me.</p><p>I sped up, making him moan even louder.</p><p>"Shuichi! Hah~!" He was crying from the pleasure.</p><p>"Ah~! Ah~! Shuichi~!" His moans became higher in pitch every time. I noticed how erratic his breathing got, and decided to slow down.</p><p>I held onto him, softly kissing his neck as I tried to get him to calm down.</p><p>"Shuichi~ I'm about to- Shuichi~!" He moaned as he came, breathing even heavier.</p><p>"W-Wait- just a little longer, alright?" I asked, still thrusting into him.</p><p>"Y-Yeah okay," He wrapped his arms around me.</p><p>"Shh... it's okay," I tried to calm him down, as he was still breathing really heavily.</p><p>"Hah~ Shumai~" He breathed in my ear.</p><p>"Gah~! Kokichi~!" I came inside of him, holding him close to me.</p><p>"Shuichi..." He panted, looking up at me.</p><p>"I hope I didn't hurt you," I pulled out, kissing the tip of his nose.</p><p>"No, you didn't hurt me. If fine," He smiled.</p><p>"Hey, for the rest of the night, we can just watch movies. Is that okay?" I asked kissing him one last time.</p><p>"Well... after we take a shower," He giggled.</p><p>"Actually, I don't think you can stand properly right now," I chuckled, watching him try to walk.</p><p>"We can still take a bath!" He blushed, embarrassed by my comment.</p><p>"Come on," I picked him up, tired of watching him struggle.</p><p>"Y'know, you're the one who did this," He laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, and I plan on taking care of you too," I started the bath, setting him down on the counter.</p><p>"Also, I shouldn't have rushed you to leave your friend like that earlier. So I'm sorry," He mumbled.</p><p>I started helping him take the rest of his clothes off, "It's fine, Kokichi. Don't worry about that," I set him down in the bathtub.</p><p>"You're really not mad?" He asked.</p><p>"Nope," I giggled.</p><p>
  <em>I could never be mad at you for something so simple, Kokichi. What would make you think that?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ~Silence~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dom/Sub</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kokichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Shh... just finish the movie, alright?" Shuichi moved his fingers through my hair.</p><p>"Why don't you?" I waved my hand in front of his face, bored. We were on the couch watching some movie I had picked. After a while, I got bored, and wanted to mess with Shuichi.</p><p>"I'm trying, but you keep talking," He kept playing with my hair.</p><p>"I'm bored," I whined.</p><p>"Then why'd you pick this movie?" He giggled, pausing the TV, "If you're that bored, we can watch another movie or something."</p><p>"Is that all you wanna do~?" I teased, making him blush.</p><p>"Kokichi! D-Don't say it like that," He grew flustered. It was so cute whenever he got embarrassed like that.</p><p>"I meant to say it like that," I laughed, grabbing Shuichi's hand.</p><p>"S-So... do you wanna..." He awkwardly trailed off.</p><p>"You tell me, Mr. Detective~" I moved his hand up to my neck, leaning back on the couch.</p><p>"Are you sure?" He asked, pinning me down, his hand still lightly against my neck.</p><p>"Yeah, come on. I want you to be rough with me. I want you to degrade me," I whispered, making his face even redder.</p><p>"Right, just tell me if it's too much," He lifted my chin, kissing along my neck.</p><p>I flinched, as he ran a hand along my chest, and down to my lower stomach. He pulled down my shorts and boxers, revealing my member.</p><p>"You really want me to humiliate you?" He smirked, slowly jerking me off.</p><p>Usually, I would want him to call me nice things. I would want him to praise me. This time, it was different. It all just depended on my mood.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, I mean it," I mumbled, slightly embarrassed.</p><p>"Here," He held his hand up to my lips, still jerking me off with his other hand.</p><p>I grabbed his hand, keeping his fingers in my mouth.</p><p>"Look at you... wanting to be choked before we even started," He laughed, taking his fingers out of my mouth.</p><p>I stayed silent, as he took off his own shirt.</p><p>"I'm putting these in now," He mumbled, pushing his fingers inside of me.</p><p>"Tch- Shuichi-" I whined.</p><p>"You wanna try something?" He asked, moving his fingers.</p><p>"What is it?" I giggled.</p><p>"Don't make noise, alright?" He smirked, pulling his pants and boxers off.</p><p>"Or else what~?" I smirked back at him.</p><p>"Or else you'll be punished," He took his fingers out, looking down at me, "Want me to put it in now?"</p><p>I nodded my head, playing along.</p><p>"Ngh-" He lined himself up, thrusting into me quickly.</p><p>"Ah~! Shuichi~!" I instantly moaned.</p><p>"Didn't I just say to be quiet?" He hit my thigh, not too hard, but it did leave a mark.</p><p>He wasn't doing anything without my permission. If I wanted him to stop, I would've just said it. I honestly didn't mind what he was doing. It was kinda fun.</p><p>"Ngh- Sorry-" I mumbled.</p><p>"Do you want me to move now?" He asked, his hand on my thigh.</p><p>"Go ahead," I smirked.</p><p>"Ngh-" He started moving slowly, keeping his eyes on me.</p><p>"Hah~" I whined, but realized my mistake. Mistake? No, it wasn't a mistake.</p><p>"When will you learn~?" He slapped my thigh once again. I bit my lip, trying to keep all of my moans in.</p><p>"H-Harder~!" I whimpered, not really liking the slowness of his pace.</p><p>"Oh, you want it harder~? Of course you do~ A slut like you can never get enough~" He chuckled, but went faster anyways. Did his words hurt my feelings? No. I enjoyed them, and I knew he didn't mean them. There's a difference between dirty talk, and regular talk. He would never call me something like that seriously.</p><p>"Y-Yes~! Sh-Shuichi, I'm your little slut~!" I whined, grabbing his shoulders.</p><p>He must've liked it when I used his name like that, because he started going even faster, slamming into me at that point.</p><p>"Ah~! Tch-" I whined, immediately feeling him hit my thigh harder than he did before.</p><p>"You're my little fucktoy. You're mine, and mine only," He whispered.</p><p>"Shuichi~! Shuichi~! I can't- Ah~!" I moaned, knowing I was close to my climax.</p><p>"Shh~" Instead of hitting me, he kissed me.</p><p>"I love you~" I whispered, pulling away from the kiss.</p><p>"I love you too~ I love you so much," He kissed me once more, sending me to my climax.</p><p>Ah~! Kokichi~!" He came inside of me, moaning loudly.</p><p>I hugged him, keeping my arms around him.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He pulled out, hugging me back right after.</p><p>"I'm okay," I smiled.</p><p>"I didn't mean anything I called you. I want you to know that," He smiled lightly.</p><p>"I know that, Shuichi," I giggled.</p><p>"Just making sure," He held me even closer, "I did mean it when I said that I loved you~"</p><p>"Say it again then," I blushed, loving the affection after times like that.</p><p>"I love you. I love you so much, Kokichi," He blushed.</p><p>"I love you too, Shuichi."<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ~Kitten~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Pet Play</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shuichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Y-You really don't have to do this," I tried to look away from Kokichi.</p><p>"Come on~" He sat on the floor, "You're my master~ I'll do whatever you want~"</p><p>He was wearing nothing, except for cat ears, a collar, and a tail.</p><p>"Master, can I~?" He crawled over to me, his hands on the waistband of my pants.</p><p>"W-Wait," I pushed his hands away, surprising him.</p><p>"Are you really sure? I don't want you to think you have to do this," I stayed seated on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Shuichi, of course I'm sure. You've been at work a lot recently, so I'm sure you're a little tense~" He looked up at me.</p><p>"Y-You can. Just don't force yourself," I warned. Just because I had to work a lot, didn't mean that he <em>had </em>to do this. I really, really, didn't want him to think anything like that. Just because we had sex, didn't mean that it was the most important thing in our relationship. Kokichi's happiness was the most important to me.</p><p>At the time, we had also had our little arguments. Nothing much. It was just petty bickering. Of course it was bound to happen. No relationship is perfect, but I wanted it to happen less. I wanted Kokichi to be the happiest he could with me, no matter what.</p><p>"Master~ You don't seem to be enjoying this very much... maybe I'm not pleasing you enough. I-I'll do better, I promise!" He blushed.</p><p>"N-No, I am! I was just thinking about something," I defended.</p><p>"Thinking about something else at a time like this~? Pay attention to me," He giggled, unzipping my pants, before pulling them off, along with my boxers.</p><p>I looked down at him, watching as be grabbed my member. Slowly, he took it in his mouth bobbing his head.</p><p>"Tch-" I quietly moaned, keeping a hand over my mouth.</p><p>"Master, I wanna hear you~" He took my length out of his mouth, looking up at me.</p><p>I hesitantly removed my hand, letting him go back to what he was doing. He licked from base to tip, causing me to moan a little bit louder.</p><p>"Hah~ Kokichi~" I gripped the bedsheets, watching him.</p><p>"Am I doing good, Master~?" He moved his head away once again, my member against his cheek. He looked so hot like that.</p><p>"You're doing great~" I smirked. He obviously really wanted me to tell him that he was doing good, so I did.</p><p>He quickly went back, bobbing his head again.</p><p>"Kokichi, I'm about to come," I warned, but he kept going anyways.</p><p>I gripped his hair, pushing his head down, "Kokichi~! Hah~!" I came inside of his mouth, letting go of him.</p><p>He pulled away, coughing lightly.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" I quickly apologized, his face red. He was definitely embarrassed.</p><p>It took a minute before he spoke up. "Hurt me? You didn't hurt me... but I'll let you hurt me if you want to, Master~"</p><p>An obvious lie...</p><p>"No, I don't wanna hurt you," I mumbled, as he sat next to me on the bed.</p><p>He looked away for a minute, "Then at least please me. I-I'm ready for you."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll do anything you want. You did such a good job earlier, that I think you deserve it," I teased, as he laid back on the bed.</p><p>I gazed at his body. He still had his tail in, and that collar around his neck just made it ten times better.</p><p>"You really like staring," He mumbled, embarrassed.</p><p>"You just look so tempting~" I grabbed his hips, licking from his naval, up to his chest. Once I was at his chest, I started playing with his nipples, watching his expressions, as I took one of them in my mouth.</p><p>"Master~" He leaned his head back, pleased by my actions.</p><p>"Kokichi~" I moved up to his lips, grinding my hips against him as we kissed.</p><p>"I love you, Master," He pulled away.</p><p>"I love you too," I smiled at him.</p><p>I moved down to his legs, leaving love bites along his inner thighs.</p><p>"Come on, I want it now, please," He whined.</p><p>"Alright then," I grabbed the bottle of lube, and a condom. Without warning, I removed his tail, making him gasp.</p><p>Once I was done putting the condom on, I lined myself up with him, since he had already prepared himself earlier.</p><p>"Why do we have to use that?" He asked, referring to the condom.</p><p>"O-Oh, I just didn't want to have to clean up as much after this," I assured. It was the truth. That was the only reason I wore it that time. I just wanted to go to sleep without cleaning up.</p><p>"Oh... okay," He giggled.</p><p>"Alright, are you ready?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah," He assured, grabbing my shoulders.</p><p>I slowly thrust into him, his grip on my shoulders even stronger.</p><p>"Oh~ Shuichi~" He whined, letting me hold onto him.</p><p>"What happened to, 'Master?' Huh, Kokichi~?" I teased.</p><p>"Mmnnn~ J-Just move, please," He ignored me, embarrased.</p><p>I started moving, just like he asked. He moaned next to my ear, still holding onto me.</p><p>"Shuichi~ Hah~ Shuichi~" He kept whining, pleased.</p><p>"You know how much I love you, right?" I whispered in his ear, still moving.</p><p>Ah~ Yes! I-I know~! I love you too!" A few tears rolled down his cheeks from all of the pleasure.</p><p>"Kokichi~ How much do you love me~?" I whispered, kissing his forehead.</p><p>"I-I love you a lot! I love you m-more than anyone else~! I love you! I love you~!" He cried.</p><p>"I love you, Kokichi~ I can't even begin t-to tell you how much I love you~!" I responded, knowing he needed it.</p><p>"Sh-Shuichi~ I think I'm gonna-" He started before I kissed his slowly.</p><p>"Shh, it's fine," I kissed him again.</p><p>"W-Wait- Shuichi~! Hah~!" He squeezed his eyes shut, as he came.</p><p>"Mph- K-Kokichi- Ah~!" I stopped moving, pulling out seconds later.</p><p>"Shuichi... I love you," He smiled.</p><p>"I love you more~" I tied off the condom, throwing it away right after, getting some tissues to clean up Kokichi.</p><p>"I love you more~" Kokichi giggled, his hands out towards me, "Do you wanna cuddle?"</p><p>"Yeah, but hold on," I sat next to him, helping him take off his collar and headband.</p><p>"Come on, Shuichi," He laid down against our pillows, gesturing for me to lay next to him.</p><p>I laid down next to him, kissing his forehead, before hugging him.</p><p>"Shuichi, I want to be with you forever, and I mean that," He smiled, grabbing my hand.</p><p>"I will be with you forever. I'll stay with you forever and ever... and that's a promise," I intertwined my legs with his.</p><p>
  <em>Forever, and ever, and ever. I'll always be with you, Kokichi.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ~Loud~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Shuichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care which room we stay in," I awkwardly scratched the back of my head. Kokichi, Kaito, Rantaro, and I had just gotten to our beach house. There were 4 rooms, but Kokichi and I were obviously sharing a room.</p><p>There were three bedrooms upstairs, and one bedroom downstairs.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't mind what room I stay in either," Rantaro set his things down. It was already pretty late when we finally arrived.</p><p>"Well I want us to sleep upstairs," Kokichi crossed his arms.</p><p>"I want to sleep upstairs too so, Rantaro can sleep wherever," Kaito smiled.</p><p>"I'm picking the room~" Kokichi ran upstairs faster than Kaito could.</p><p>Rantaro caught my attention, "I'll be out for a minute, alright? I'm just going to the store so we can have lunch tomorrow," He grabbed his keys, walking out the door.</p><p>"No I'm picking the room!" Kaito ran after Kokichi, nearly falling as he rushed up the stairs.</p><p>"W-Wait for a minute!" I ran after them, not wanting them to start a right with each other.</p><p>"I want this room!" Kokichi stood in front of a door, not letting Kaito get through.</p><p>"Hey! No fair! You can't just claim a room like that!" Kaito looked down at Kokichi.</p><p>"Well, I think I just did," Kokichi laughed, going into the room, and locking the door.</p><p>"That is so unfair! You can't just do that!" Kaito pouted, walking down the stairs once again.</p><p>I walked down the stairs to get my things, along with Kokichi's. We were going to be staying here for a few weeks, since Rantaro wanted to. Kokichi agreed, and I didn't mind either.</p><p>"Hey, at least the other room has it's own bathroom, right?" I looked at Kaito, as he was grabbing his things from the livingroom as well.</p><p>"Still, it's not fair... but I guess that makes it a little better," He mumbled.</p><p>
  <em>I knew they'd fight, but </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> didn't know it would be </em>
  <em>as</em>
  <em> soon as we got here...</em>
</p><p>Kaito was also arguing in the car. Rantaro drove us there, and Kaito kept complaining about Kokichi eating too loud, or that Kokichi was talking too loud. At that point, I just felt like Kaito was doing it to prove a point, but it was still pretty rude.</p><p>Once I had gotten our few bags, I walked upstairs once again. Before I entered the room Kokichi picked, I knocked on the door.</p><p>"Kaito, if that's you, I'm busy!" Kokichi shouted.</p><p>"No it's just me," I responded.</p><p>"Oh, it's my beloved~? You can come in, but that idiot can't," Kokichi laughed.</p><p>I walked in, seeing him wearing just his boxers.</p><p>"So... you planning on going to sleep in a minute?" I asked, setting everything down. Once I heard Kaito coming up the stairs, I shut the door, making sure he couldn't see Kokichi.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm planning on going to sleep right now, actually," He laid down on the bed, pulling the covers over himself.</p><p>"Oh, okay. I'll just go tell Kaito that we're about to go to sleep," I kicked off my shoes.</p><p>"Why? You don't have to tell him everything," Kokichi giggled.</p><p>"Yeah, but I just want him to know. Just in case he's planning on staying up or something," I left the room, knocking on Kaito's door.</p><p>I waited a few minutes, but no response.</p><p>"Yeah?" He cane to the door, looking down at me.</p><p>"Just letting you know that Kokichi and I are about to go to sleep, so... I guess you have the whole house to yourself," I mumbled.</p><p>"Oh yeah... I was gonna ask you if you wanted to get breakfast somewhere tommorow," He smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, as long as the others are going. I wouldn't want to just leave them behind," I looked away.</p><p>"Yeah, that's fine I guess," He assured, "Night, Shuichi. I'll see you tommorow."</p><p>"Goodnight," I walked away after he shut his door.</p><p>I went into our room, closing the door behind me, as I undressed, wearing just my boxers.</p><p>"So, you wanna get breakfast with Kaito and Rantaro tommorow?" I asked, turning off the lights, before laying down beside Kokichi.</p><p>"Do I want to?" He looked back at me. It was kinda difficult to see him, but there was a bit of light coming from the window outside, allowing me to see the outline of his face, "Yeah, I guess it could be alright."</p><p>I wrapped my arms around him, spooning his small body, "Goodnight~"</p><p>"Night, Shumai~" He smiled.</p><p>It was silent for a few minutes. The only sound that could be heard was his light breathing.</p><p>"Shumai~" He moved my hands to his abdomin.</p><p>"Mhm?" I left my hands there, bit really caring, as I tried to go to sleep.</p><p>"Is this okay~?" He moved my hand further down, surprising me.</p><p>"Kokichi? What are you doing?" I mumbled, looking at him.</p><p>"Please?" He asked, smiling.</p><p>"So, you aren't really planning on sleeping, huh?" I blushed.</p><p>"I-I just want you, Shuichi," He moved my hands up to his chest.</p><p>He knew how much I loved it when he used my name. It almost seemed unfair.</p><p>"Alright... but only for a little bit... and you have to be quiet," I moved on top of him, pinning him down to the bed.</p><p>"Wait, really? I thought for sure you'd say no," He laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, as long as you stay quiet," I pulled the blankets over our bodies.</p><p>"I can't promise anything~" He smirked.</p><p>"Well you have to at least try," I giggled, kissing him softly.</p><p>If Kaito heard us... I'd be so embarrassed. I was already pretty nervous about him seeing us kiss and things like that, so this was a whole different level.</p><p>"Kokichi..." I trailed off, my fingers running though his dark hair as I pulled away from the kiss.</p><p>"You think Kaito would be mad if he heard us?" Kokichi smirked, which couldn't mean anything good.</p><p>"He'd be pissed," I laughed, looking down at Kokichi. It had been a while since we did it vanilla. Sure, using toys or ropes could be fun, but we never really got to 'be with each other.' If that makes sense...</p><p>"Well, let's hurry up, okay? Wouldn't want Amami to come back while we're busy~" He hesitantly kissed me, as I ran my hands around his fragile body.</p><p>"You're sure?" I asked, my hands making their way down to his boxers.</p><p>"I'm sure," He giggled, looking up at me.</p><p>"Just tell me if I do something you don't like," I smiled, pulling his boxers off, and throwing them across the room.</p><p>I wanted him to be comfortable. The lights weren't on, so I didn't know if that would upset him later on or not. He got a little scared when he couldn't completely see me.</p><p>"Kokichi~" I moved a few fingers up to his lips.</p><p>He started sucking them, as I carefully removed my own boxers with my other hand.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm still here," I mumbled, making sure he was alright. It might've seemed stupid to some people, but Kokichi could get very, very scared, and upset if he even remotely thought that it was somebody else.</p><p>"I know that," He took my fingers out of his mouth with a chuckle. He seemed very excited for some reason. He was just very giggly.</p><p>"Can I put these in now?" I asked, pressing my fingers against his entrance.</p><p>"Mhm," He grabbed my shoulders, as I inserted two of my fingers at once.</p><p>"Are you alright?" I whispered, making him flinch.</p><p>"I'm f-fine," He assured, allowing me to move my fingers around.</p><p>I moved up to his neck, sucking lightly, as I stretched him out. He let out a few soft moans, not loud enough for Kaito to hear.</p><p>"Tch- Hah~" He whimpered, as I kept going.</p><p>"You're so cute, Kokichi," I smiled to myself.</p><p>"Ngh- No I'm not! Th-That's you, Shumai," He giggled.</p><p>I kissed him softly, helping him keep quiet. He moaned into the kiss, as I removed my fingers.</p><p>"Shuichi~" He pulled away, spreading his legs a little further.</p><p>"You're ready?" I asked, lightly pressing my member against his entrance.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm ready," He mumbled.</p><p>I thrust into him, making him moan louder than expected. To be honest, it probably wasn't any louder than he usually was. I probably just thought that because of the situation we were in.</p><p>I put a hand over his mouth, trying to get him to be a little quieter.</p><p>"Sh-Shumai! Don't do that!" He moved my hand. Yeah, it made sense. He probably didn't want to be alone in the dark with me, with a hand over his mouth. I didn't realize how that made him feel until after I did it.</p><p>"Sorry! I-I didn't realize I- Really I didn't mean it-" I stuttered, trying to find the right words.</p><p>"It's okay, just please don't do it again," He smiled, assuring me that he was fine.</p><p>"I won't, but really, I'm sorry," I apologized again.</p><p>"It's okay, I promise," He giggled.</p><p>"Alright, just tell me when you're ready," I grew embarrassed.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, just hold on," He mumbled, adjusting for a few minutes.</p><p>"We can wait for as long as you need to," I kissed his forehead, attempting to comfort him.</p><p>"You c-can move now," He whined.</p><p>"You sure?" I whispered.</p><p>"I'm positive," He quietly responded.</p><p>I started moving at a slow pace, trying to keep him quiet.</p><p>"Hah~ Shuichi~" He softly moaned, holding onto me.</p><p>"Mmnnn~" I bit my lip, moving a little faster.</p><p>"I love you~" He moaned, pulling me even closer.</p><p>"Love you~" I kissed him, my hands moving up to his chest.</p><p>"Oh Shuichi~!" He got louder, and louder. I couldn't tell if it was on purpose or not.</p><p>"Shh, it's okay..." I whispered, wanting him to be quieter. Kaito was in the room right next to us, so it was hard to believe he didn't hear us if he was still awake.</p><p>"Hah~! I- Tch-" He bit his lip as he buried his face in my neck.</p><p>"Kokichi~" I moaned, thrusting faster. If Kaito didn't hear our voices, he definitely heard the creaking of the metal bed hitting the wall.</p><p>"Ah~! Ah~! Shu- Ngh-" He kept going. We could only hope Amami didn't return yet.</p><p>"Kichi~ Hah~ You feel so good~!" I moaned, unable to help myself.</p><p>"Hah~! Fuck~! Shumai~!" He panted.</p><p>I flinched when I heard banging on the wall. It was Kaito. "Shut the hell up!" He yelled at us, causing Kokichi to laugh.</p><p>"Do you wanna stop?" I blushed, embarrassed from being heard, but I kinda knew it would happen.</p><p>"No, keep going," Kokichi smirked.</p><p>I kept going, but a little slower just so Kaito couldn't hear us.</p><p>"Hah~! Fuck~! Harder~! Harder Shuichi~!" Kokichi laughed, doing it on purpose.</p><p>"Kokichi," I mumbled, flustered.</p><p>"Oh! Fuck yeah~! Shuichi~!" He did it again.</p><p>"Shush," I laughed. It was kinda funny making Kaito mad like that, but I knew I was probably gonna regret it in the morning.</p><p>I started thrusting at a quick pace, making Kokichi actually moan.</p><p>"W-Wait- I-I Shuichi~! Ah~!" He came, his semen getting on the once clean bedsheets.</p><p>"Hah~! Kokichi~!" I came inside of him, trying to catch my breath.</p><p>"How mad do you think Kaito is right now?" Kokichi laughed.</p><p>"Oh he's definitely really mad," I grabbed a clean pair of boxers, putting them on.</p><p>"We're not taking a bath or anything?" He asked, embarrassed.</p><p>"Well, it's already pretty late as it is... I mean I can get a few things from the bathroom and clean you if you want," I looked at the bed, remembering how dirty it got.</p><p>
  <em>I'll have to get some extra sheets while I'm at it...</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, sure," He covered himself with he blanket before I opened the door, leaving.</p><p>I quickly ran downstairs, hoping no one would see me. I noticed Rantaro wasn't back yet, surprisingly. It didn't take that long to go to the store, so I was confused.</p><p>I got some extra sheets and blankets from a closet in the hallway, and I got what I needed to clean up Kokichi from the bathroom.</p><p>~ In the Morning ~</p><p>I woke up to Kokichi sprawled out next to me on the bed.</p><p>
  <em>What time is it....</em>
</p><p>The time on my phone was 10 AM. I was probably late for breakfast.</p><p>I decided to put on some sweatpants, and go downstairs, seeing if the others were still here.</p><p>Once I did, I immediately saw Rantaro and Kaito in the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh... uh... Morning guys..." I awkwardly laughed, only half-expecting to see them.</p><p>"Morning. You woke up later than expected," Rantaro laughed. I realized Kaito probably didn't tell him.</p><p>"Yeah, did you forget to turn on your alarm or something?" Kaito looked over at me with intimidation.</p><p>"Oh Yeah- Uh- I forgot," I mumbled, embarrassed from last night.</p><p>"I came home a little late, so sorry about that. I just took a walk on the beach a little before going to the store," Rantaro spoke.</p><p>"Shuichi, next time, let me sleep, please," Kaito mumbled, annoyed, "We're about to go get breakfast so, y'know. If you and Kokichi still want to go, you can."</p><p>"Yeah, alright," I ran back upstairs to our room, only to see Kokichi still asleep.</p><p>I didn't want to face Kaito after that, but I knew I would have to eventually.</p><p>"Kokichi," I tapped his shoulder.</p><p>He kept snoring.</p><p>"Kokichi, get up," I shook him awake.</p><p>"What? Why are you waking me up so earlyyyy," He whined.</p><p>"You wanna go get breakfast?" I asked, sitting on the bed beside him.</p><p>"No, I'm tired... but you can lay down with me if you want," He giggled.</p><p>"Alright, alright... but only for a minute," I layed down with him, holding him close to me.</p><p>Only for a minute? Yeah, that wasn't true, and I knew it.</p><p>Eventually, I fell asleep beside Kokichi once again.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ~Water~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sumata</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kokichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Momota Kun has such pretty hair!" I messed Kaito's hair up with my hand, as he sat in his beach chair.</p><p>"Stop it," He swatted my hand away, quickly moving his hand back up to his hair in a poor attempt to fix it.</p><p>"I was just saying you had nice hair. Don't have to be so mean about it..." I mumbled, sitting on a towel.</p><p>All four of us were on the beach. Rantaro was checking his phone, Kaito was trying to relax, and Shuichi was just sitting beside me.</p><p>"Well you don't have to put your hands in it," Kaito looked away.</p><p>"Do you mean like this?" I yanked his hair, startling him.</p><p>"The hell!" He lightly hit my arm,"Would you like it if I did that to you?" He harshly pulled my hair.</p><p>"S-Stop! Momota Kun is hurting me! Tell him to stop!" I whined, feeling him let go of me.</p><p>"You started it!" He glared.</p><p>"I was only giving you a compliment! You're gonna make me cry..." I rubbed my eyes, acting like I was actually about to cry.</p><p>"Calm down," Shuichi looked over at us.</p><p>"I didn't do anything wrong, and he's yelling at me!" I whined.</p><p>"I saw you do that, though," Shuichi scratched the back of his head.</p><p>"I only did this," I grabbed the piece of hair that stood up on Shuichi's head, and yanked it.</p><p>"Ow- Stop-" Shuichi moved my hand away.</p><p>"Aww, I'm sorry, Shumai," I cooed.</p><p>"I don't get an apology, but he does?" Momota scoffed.</p><p>I looked over at him, annoyed. Even though I was the one doing everything, I just didn't like him very much. Ever since he said all of that stuff about me and Shuichi, I couldn't forgive him.</p><p>"Well that's cause Shuichi's super nice to me! Not to mention how cute he is~" I ran my hand up Shuichi's chest, making him blush.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever. I don't need your crappy apology anyways," He spoke under his breath.</p><p>"You heard that, Shuichi? He's so mean!" I laughed, wrapping my arms around Shuichi.</p><p>Shuichi let out a soft laugh, as he kissed my forehead. It was so cute when he did that. Not too intimate, but just intimate enough.</p><p>"My Shumai looks so cute today~" I ran my hands up to his shoulders.</p><p>He blushed, but responded a few seconds later, "Y-You look really nice too."</p><p>We were married and everything, but he could still get really flustered about things like that. It was cute.</p><p>"I could've looked better, but I didn't bring my regular bathing suit," I sighed in annoyance.</p><p>The only reason I didn't bring my usual bikinis was Kaito. I didn't want to get judged by him for wearing that, though I guess he judged me either way. It wasn't like I cared that much, I just didn't want to embarrass myself.</p><p>"You look cute in anything," Shuichi bring his hand down to my knee.</p><p>"Aww, you really think so?" I kissed him, loving it when he said things like that, especially in public.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so. I think you always look cute," He blushed at his own words.</p><p>"Hey, Kokichi! Do you mind getting me a bottle of water?" Rantaro interrupted us, but I couldn't stay mad at him. He was just a really nice guy.</p><p>"Yeah, sure," I got up, walking go the small cooler.</p><p>"Yeah, can you get me one too?" Shuichi asked, watching me.</p><p>I looked inside, trying to find what they wanted, but I only saw Kaito's disgusting soda. Of course, I loved caffeinated drinks. They were one of my favorite things, and everyone knew that, but Kaito's was so nasty. It had this weird sour flavor. It was just so gross.</p><p>"There's no water," I mumbled, looking back at them, "There's only one can of Kaito's soda."</p><p>"Oh, that's fine, I guess. We can just get some later," Rantaro spoke.</p><p>"I can go to the beach house really quick and grab some water. Really, it's no big deal," Shuichi chuckled.</p><p>"If you're fine with it, then sure," Rantaro tossed Shuichi the keys to his car, "I'm trusting that you know how to drive." Rantaro laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be back soon," Shuichi waved.</p><p>
  <em>Is he... </em>
  <em>leaving</em>
  <em> me alone?</em>
</p><p>I rolled my eyes at the thought of being left alone with those two. Kaito, an idiot, who I am in no was comfortable being around, and Rantaro, who seemed slightly intimidating for some reason.</p><p>"Wait, can I go too?" I ran across the sand behind Shuichi. No way I was being left alone with them.</p><p>"Yeah, if you want. I just thought you'd want to stay," Shuichi smiled.</p><p>A few minutes later we were in Rantaro's car, buckling our seatbelts. His car always smelled so good. Kinda like vanilla or something. It was always so clean too. There was never any crumbs in the seats, or empty water bottles left behind. He took really good care of his car.</p><p>"Alright, it's just a five minute drive, so we'll be there soon," Shuichi mumbled, starting the car.</p><p>"Alright, Shumai~" I teased him with the name. At first, he didn't seem to like it too much, but as we got closer with each other, he grew to like the name. Sometimes he actually preferred it when I called him that. It was just really cute to me. It made me feel kinda special, since nobody else could call him that.</p><p>
  <b>~ At The Beach House ~</b>
</p><p>Shuichi and I kicked off our sandals before entering. I ran into the kitchen, Shuichi following.</p><p>"Hey, Shu Shu~" I sat on a chair as he grabbed s few bottle of water from the fridge.</p><p>"Yeah?" He turned around, confused.</p><p>"Do you really think I look cute in this?" I looked down at my bathing suit. It was a pair of shorts, and the color wasn't particularly pleasing.</p><p>"I think you look cute, yeah," He set the bottles of water down on the counter beside me.</p><p>"Wouldn't you rather me wear something else?" I asked.</p><p>"I don't care what you wear. It's your choice," He grabbed my waist, as I got out of the chair.</p><p>"You wouldn't care if i just wore long sleeves and sweatpants around the house?" I asked with a giggled, as he pulled me closer to him.</p><p>"Wear whatever you want, really. It's not my place to decide," He kissed the tip of my nose.</p><p>I cupped his cheeks with my hands, making him face me, before pulling him into a long kiss. He moved his hands down to my ass, squeezing lightly.</p><p>"Shuichi," I giggled, slightly embarrassed by his actions.</p><p>He pulled me into another kiss, tilting his head to deepen it. I let his hands run across my half naked body, barely caring where they went.</p><p>"What are you planning on doing to me, Mr. Detective~?" I grinned, pulling away without warning.</p><p>He blushed, looking away for a second, but turning back to me not long after. "We can do whatever you want, but we've gotta make it quick," He giggled.</p><p>"I'll let you take me right here," I whispered, my voice getting lower. Yeah, it was pretty fast, but we had to get back to the others. It wasn't like they were gonna walk all the way here, but I didn't want them to suspect anything. Especially after what happened last time.</p><p>"In the kitchen?" He hesitantly asked.</p><p>"Yeah~ You can fuck me over the counter~ Doesn't that sound hot?" I bent over the counter teasingly.</p><p>"You sure?" He asked, his hands on my back, as he bent me over a little more.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure," I moved my hips slightly.</p><p>"Alright, but I wanna try something new this time," He mumbled, his crotch against me, as he bent over me, whispering in my ear.</p><p>"What is it?" I asked, intrigued.</p><p>"Can I tell you in a bit?" He asked, biting the tip of my ear.</p><p>"Oh, so Saihara-Chan wants to keeps secrets now, hmm?" I teased, but didn't mind. Guessing was fun anyways. I just let the scenarios run through my head, as he grinded into me from behind.</p><p>"Ngh- Kokichi~" He bit my neck, as he grabbed my hips, pulling me closer to him.</p><p>Just the feeling of him against me like that turned me on.</p><p>"Do you like it when I do this?" He seductively asked, as he palmed me through my shorts.</p><p>"Hah~ I love it when you touch me there~" I whined, pleasure already taking over.</p><p>He kept touching me, now licking the back of my neck, softly kissing it right after.</p><p>"W-Wait," I mumbled, looking back at him.</p><p>He stopped everything abruptly, listening to me.</p><p>"I don't want you to leave marks on my neck or anything," I blushed, embarrassed. I just didn't want Kaito to look at me in a weird way once we came back. Whether it was Shuichi leaving them or not, he would still act like I was the weird one. Not that Shuichi was weird for doing that, but Kaito didn't need to act like that.</p><p>"Oh that makes sense," He awkwardly laughed, "Sorry."</p><p>I felt annoyed with myself for ruining the mood like that.</p><p>"Well, do you wanna get to the good part now~?" I asked, still kinda excited.</p><p>"Yeah, alright," He mumbled, pulling my bottoms off without warning, surprising me.</p><p>A few seconds later, I turned around, seeing that he was already undressed as well.</p><p>"So, Shuichi, what is this 'new thing' you wanna try?" I questioned, looking back at him.</p><p>"Can you uhm- push your thighs together, like this?" He grabbed the sides of my thighs, holding them together.</p><p>My face turned a little redder, but I ignored it, instead teasing Shuichi again. "Oh do my thighs turn you on~? I didn't know you had a fetish like that~" I giggled.</p><p>"N-No- I don't! Well, only a little- That's not the point!" He rambled.</p><p>"Wow I was only kidding... but for real? Haha that's so cute!" I laughed, trying to make his feel better after embarrassing him like that.</p><p>"Anyways, I wanna do it in between your thighs... so not inside. I've wanted to try it for a while, and since we don't have much time for clean up, I think it'd be perfect," He mumbled, "But don't make fun of me for it or anything! I'd be really embarrassed... but if you aren't interested, that's fine too."</p><p>I thought about it for a minute. It didn't seem very fun, and it didn't sound like I would be getting any pleasure from it. It's not even going to be inside of me. How good could it actually be? But, I wasn't completely against it. I was always up for trying new things with Shuichi. If I didn't like it, then we could just stop.</p><p>"We can try it, but if I don't like it, then can we stop?" I asked.</p><p>He seemed a little surprised. "If you don't like something, we can always stop. No matter what. I don't care how far into the night we are, we can always stop. That's a promise."</p><p>"Oh- Okay, thanks, Shuichi," I smiled. Yeah, I knew that, but it always felt good to have some reassurance.</p><p>"No need to thank me for that," He chuckled, before bringing his hand up to my mouth.</p><p>I kept his fingers in my mouth, sucking lightly.</p><p>"Love you~" He whispered, biting my ear again. It really turned me on when he did that.</p><p>Since I couldn't answer him, I just hummed in response, as he kissed my shoulders, careful not to leave any marks.</p><p>"Okay, that's good enough," He moved his hand down to his own member, lubing himself up.</p><p>"Are you ready yet?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah, hold on," He lined himself up between my thighs, thrusting into them quickly.</p><p>I gasped at the strange feeling. It was more sensitive down there than I thought. His member was against mine.</p><p>"Y-You can move," I stuttered.</p><p>He hummed in response, moving quickly. It felt so much better than I thought it would.</p><p>"Sh-Shuichi~" I felt that my thighs were slowly spreading apart, so I squeezed them together once again, making Shuichi let out a low moan.</p><p>"You feel so good~" He squeezed my hips, leaning over a little further to kiss me.</p><p>"Shuichi, I want you to touch me~" I whimpered, moving one of his hands down to my growing erection.</p><p>He started stroking me quickly, my moans getting even louder.</p><p>"Sh-Shumai~! Mgh- Hah~" I left my mouth agape, as I panted lightly.</p><p>"Mmmhg- Kokichi~" He kept moving, going a little quicker.</p><p>"Shu-ichi- Mgh- I'm about to come~!" I whined, unable to control myself.</p><p>"Do it. Come for me~" He whispered, sending me over the edge, as I came in his hand with a loud moan.</p><p>After a few more thrusts, he came as well, getting it all over my thighs.</p><p>We rode out our high together, as he slowed down, eventually coming to a halt.</p><p>"That was so good," He mumbled after a few minutes.</p><p>"Yeah, it was," I laughed, feeling him let go of me.</p><p>"Now we've gotta clean up really quick, and get going," He washed his hands, then grabbed a few paper towels to clean me up.</p><p>After we finished and got out bathing suits back on, Shuichi grabbed the water bottles, and we got back in the car, as if nothing happened. I mean, we bad already wasted a lot of time doing that, but I could make up an excuse for that.</p><p>"Shuichi~ I love you~" I set my hand on top of his.</p><p>"I love you more~" He cooed, as he started driving back to the beach.</p><p>It went on like that until we had parked. To be honest, that was my favorite thing to do. Just tell him that I loved him. No matter how long we'd been together, or how many times we said that to each other, it still made me blush, but I loved it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ~Hints~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Oral</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shuichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"But like- That was so not my fault. It was his! Am I right?" Kokichi ranted to me about some random guy who messed up his order.</p><p>"Yeah, he needs to learn how to do his job properly," I looked up from my phone, seeing Kokichi changing. He had just gotten out of the shower, and we were about to go to sleep.</p><p>It had been a few weeks since we got back from the beach. To my surprise, nothing too bad happened between Kokichi and Kaito. They had their small fights, but it wasn't as bad as it could've been.</p><p>"Eh... I'll just wear boxers tonight. It's pretty hot in here anyways. Especially with you in front of me like that~" He giggled.</p><p>"What's with that comment?" I awkwardly laughed, confused.</p><p>He looked over at me again with innocent eyes. "It was just a joke, Shumai," He sat down next to me on the bed.</p><p>
  <em>Just a joke, huh...</em>
</p><p>"But you do look kinda hot right now. And that is definitely not a joke," He laughed, running a hand from my stomach, and up to my chest. I was just wearing a T-Shirt and a pair of boxers, so I was really confused.</p><p>"Kokichi...?" I asked, moving his hand. He didn't make me uncomfortable or anything. I just didn't understand what he was getting at.</p><p>"What? You don't like it when I do that? It's fine, I'll stop," He mumbled, embarrassed.</p><p>"No it's just- Why? Why are you acting like that?" I asked.</p><p>He paused for a moment before answering. "What do you mean? I was just saying that you looked good."</p><p>"It's just the way you said it..." I looked over at him.</p><p>"No, it's fine! I was just kidding," He turned over, facing the opposite direction of me.</p><p>"Going to sleep?" I asked, tapping his shoulder. He was definitely... off.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm trying," He mumbled.</p><p>
  <em>Sleep. Yeah, the light isn't even turned off....</em>
</p><p>It wasn't long before he started talking again.</p><p>"Hey Shuichi," He turned to face me again.</p><p>"Yeah?" I asked, moving a few pieces of hair out of my face.</p><p>"Do you have fantasies about me? Like sexual ones?" He looked so curious...</p><p>"That's a weird question," I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed.</p><p>I did have sexual fantasies about Kokichi. More than I'd like to admit...</p><p>"We can... y'know..." He sat up.</p><p>I looked at him, confused.</p><p>"Shuichi please... I just want us to do something together. Right now. But we don't have to, I'm just saying. I really, really want to," He rambled out of nowhere, making me blush. When he wanted to have sex or something, he would usually just ask me, though I guess even a leader like him could get embarrassed about that type of thing every now and then. Sometimes I was like that too. I could be really nervous about it, or I could just say it. It really just depended on the situation.</p><p>"Y-You could've just asked. You know that, right?" I giggled.</p><p>He looked away for a minute, "Well I'm always the one asking, so I was <em>trying </em>to get you to ask. I was just trying to give you a hint, but I guess that didn't work." He laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, we can," I blushed.</p><p>"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything you say!" He got up, walking to my side of the bed, before standing in front of me.</p><p>"Uh- Can you... use your mouth?" I asked, a little embarrassed. It was just that he never really used his mouth on me, but when he did, it felt amazing.</p><p>"Yeah, I can do that. That's easy," He got down on his knees, still on the floor.</p><p>I set my phone down, and sat up on the bed, awkwardly turning my body to face Kokichi.</p><p>"Alright, Shuichi~" He used my name like that in such a setting, and I loved it, "You don't seem very excited... but knowing you, it won't take long."</p><p>My boxers came off slowly, as he stared at my length. It was almost humiliating when he did that. I felt so judged for some reason.</p><p>"Shuichi is so big down here~" He ran his thumb over the tip of my member, looking up at me with a grin.</p><p>Without any further hesitation, he put his mouth around the head, the went down, all the way to the base.</p><p>"Kokichi~" I let a few soft moans escape my mouth, as he kept going.</p><p>"Mmnnn~" He hummed against my sensitive member, as he deep throated me.</p><p>"Fuck- Hah~" I whimpered, as I watched him continue. He was tearing up a bit, and his face was red with blush.</p><p>He went faster, holding onto my legs for support. The feeling was almost unbearable. It was so good.</p><p>"Kokichi~ Slow down~!" I moaned, grabbing the hair on the back of his head.</p><p>He didn't slow down. No, he sped up.</p><p>"Hah~!" I started thrusting into his mouth, pushing his head down with my hand. He didn't try to pull away, or struggle either.</p><p>His hands were still tightly wrapped around the back of my legs, as he let me continue.</p><p>"Kokichi~! I-I'm about to come~!" I warned, before coming deep in the back of his throat.</p><p>Immediately, he pulled away, coughing up a little. His cheeks were wet from tears, and he had a bit of drool running down his chin.</p><p>"Hah~ You really did get excited, huh?" He let out a strained laugh.</p><p>"A-Are you alright?" I asked, a little worried. That was probably why he didn't go down there much. I always lost control, and did... that.</p><p>"Psh- Yeah I'm alright! You think I can't handle something like that?" He giggled, "Besides, I just love it when you face fuck me like that."</p><p>My cheeks heated up from that strange comment.</p><p>I felt the need to repay him. If that was the end of the night, that would've been kinda boring anyways.</p><p>"Is there anything you want me to do?" I asked, as he sat next to me on the bed instead of the floor.</p><p>It took a minute for him to answer, as he was thinking to himself. "You can do the same for me, can't you? I want you to use your mouth... if you don't mind," He looked at me seductively.</p><p>"Oh- Uhm... Yeah, that's fine," I mumbled, a little embarrassed, as I crawled over to him.</p><p>He slowly pulled his boxers off, looking up at me with a smirk.</p><p>"Come on, Mr. Detective~ I'm ready~" He giggled.</p><p>I grew flustered but still moved closer to him, spreading his legs a bit.</p><p>"You're sure?" I asked, looking up at him</p><p>"Yeah, come on~" He blushed, but ignored it.</p><p>I moved in between his legs, leaning down, as I slowly put the tip of his member into my mouth, careful not to let my teeth graze against the sensitive skin. He gasped, biting his lip.</p><p>As I looked up at him, I slowly bobbed my head on his member. He looked so pleased already. His hand was over his mouth as he watched me with pleading eyes.</p><p>"Come on, Kokichi. It's not fair if I don't get to hear you~" I pulled off of his member, looking at him.</p><p>"S-Sorry," He mumbled, moving his hand away from his lips.</p><p>I went back down, deep throating him.</p><p>"Hah~ Shumai~ W-Why are you so good at this-" He whined, lightly gripping the back of my head.</p><p>It was very obvious that he was feeling good. He looked as if he was in pure ecstasy. His head leaning back, his face red, and his mouth agape. It made me feel a little better knowing how much I was pleasing him.</p><p>I grabbed his thigh, keeping myself from leaning forward too much.</p><p>"Shuichi~ I-If you keep that up... I just might come~" He kept blabbering, gripping my hair a little tighter.</p><p>Without much hesitation, I moved my tongue along the base to tip, keeping his member inside of my mouth.</p><p>"I-I- Shuichi- Ah~! Hah~!" He moaned, coming in my mouth.</p><p>I pulled away, swallowing his seed. It was more enjoyable being on the receiving side of oral sex. Kokichi seemed to like it both ways though.</p><p>"Hah~ That was really good," He sighed as he came down from his high.</p><p>"Yeah," I mumbled, satisfied from that, as I laid down with him, "You happy now?" I giggled, running my hand along his side.</p><p>"Yeah, Shumai made me feel sooo good~" He kissed me, the aftertaste from only seconds ago still present, but he didn't seem to mind.</p><p>"I hope I did," I chuckled, keeping a hand on his waist.</p><p>"Goodnight Shuichi. Love you~" He kept his hands against my chest.</p><p>"Goodnight. Love you too~" I turned off the lamp beside me, as I softly kissed his forehead.<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ~Love you Forever~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Foreplay</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kokichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><b>"</b>Shuichi, I look terrible right now," I giggled, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Terrible? That's definitely not true," He  smiled.</p><p>I really did look like a mess. My hair wasn't very well brushed, I was in one of Shuichi's T-shirts, and I just looked tired. Usually I didn't feel ugly, but at that time I did. The fact that Shuichi even tried to compliment me was surprising.</p><p>"You don't look bad. You actually look good in my opinion," He set the TV remote down on the dresser beside him.</p><p>We were watching a movie in our room together. A little while before that, we had finished dinner.</p><p>"Yeah, you're just saying that, but thanks. I love you~" I lifted his chin, making it easier for me to kiss him.</p><p>"Love you too~" He kissed me again, "But I did mean it~"</p><p>I blushed, moving his hand to my waist.  When he said such nice things about me, it just made me really happy.</p><p>"Shuichi~" I kissed him again, moving to sit in his lap, facing him. He looked so pretty up close. His golden eyes were so beautiful, along with his slim face, and long eyelashes.</p><p>"You're so cute," He blushed, kissing me on the cheek.</p><p>My hands slowly trailed from his sides, and up to his chest.</p><p>"Kokichi~" He hummed, one of his hands on my thigh, the other on my lower back.</p><p>Shuichi kissed me again, slowly pinning me down do the bed as he did so.</p><p>"Shuichi, I love you. I'll love you forever. I just want you to know that," I giggled, looking up at him.</p><p>"I'll always love you. Forever, and ever. I promised that on the day of our marriage," He kissed me again.</p><p>Everything about that statement just made my heart flutter. Shuichi knew just what to say to get me all flustered.</p><p>He moved down to my neck, kissing it slowly, and biting it ever so gently. That was exactly what I wanted.</p><p>"Mnnn~ You're so good to me, Shumai~"  I lightly placed my hand on the back if his head.</p><p>"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, his hands pulling at the bottom of my shirt, waiting for my permission.</p><p>"Yeah, I know I want it," I mumbled, as he removed my shirt, leaving me in my striped boxers. He was wearing a T-shirt and boxers, but didn't bother removing them.</p><p>His hands moved down to my waist, as he licked from my stomach, up to my chest. Shuichi's hips moved against mine slowly, our clothed erections against each other.</p><p>"Tch- Th-That feels so good~ Keep it up~" I whimpered, beginning to move my hips as well.</p><p>"That makes you feel good~?" He started moving his hips a little faster, sending pleasure through my entire body.</p><p>"Hah~ S-So good~" I whined, keeping myself against him.</p><p>To my surprise, he held my hips down, and stopped moving.</p><p>"H-Hey, why'd you stop?" I blushed, watching as he removed his own shirt.</p><p>"I didn't want it to get too rough this time, actually. I-I think the slow pace is good," He leaned over to pur dresser, grabbing the small bottle of lube.</p><p>"Oh, well... that's fine," I mumbled. The slow pace actually was better this time. Just something about the mood was satisfying.</p><p>"Do you want me to take these off now?" He asked, referring to my boxers.</p><p>It made me so happy when he asked what I wanted. When he asked if I was okay. It just showed how much he cared about me. It showed how much he cared that I was always okay. It made me feel really safe.</p><p>"Yeah," I looked away, as he took them off. He removed his own shortly after.</p><p>"Do you want me to use my fingers now?" He asked, opening the bottle of lube as he looked down at me. I nodded my head in agreement.</p><p>He poured a bit of it on his fingers, making sure none of it dripped off.</p><p>Once he was done with that, he pressed his fingers against my entrance, looking up at me. I let him know I was ready, and he pushed two of them inside of me.</p><p>"Tch- Shu- Hah~" I whimpered. It hurt a little at first, but it slowly got better.</p><p>"It feels alright?" He asked, moving his fingers around inside of me.</p><p>"It f-feels fine," I mumbled, grabbing onto his shoulders.</p><p>He kissed me again, his fingers still inside of me. His lips tasted like the strawberry chapstick he had been using. The taste wasn't profuse. It was barely there.</p><p>After a little while, I decided to slip my tongue in. I might not have been the best kisser, but Shuichi was. He knew exactly what he was doing. You would think after all the times we kissed, I would be a little better than I was, but nope. Probably because I always let Shuichi take control of the kiss.</p><p>"Alright, you're ready," He pulled his fingers out, and poured a little more lube into his hand.</p><p>"Are you about to put it in?" I asked, watching as he stroked himself with the lube.</p><p>"If you want," He chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm ready whenever you are," I spread my legs a little more, as he lined himself up.</p><p>He slowly entered me, my nails digging into his shoulders.</p><p>"Ah~! Shuichi~!" I bit my lip, trying to adjust.</p><p>"It's okay, shh," He bit my ear teasingly, trying to distract me from the pain.</p><p>It didn't help for long, as I looked down, seeing his member inside of me. I didn't really look there before, as I tried not to. It could be a little overwhelming.</p><p>"Hah~ Shuichi- Shuichi- N-No," I looked away. I didn't want to see that. It was probably so stupid of me, but it was too much. Yeah, I knew we were in the middle of 'doing it,' but seeing it was just- a lot.</p><p>"Wait, are you alright? We can stop if you need to," He assured.</p><p>"I-I'm alright, I'm alright," I held onto him.</p><p>"Shh... calm down. It's okay," He kissed my forehead, letting me calm down.</p><p>"Yeah, I-I'm fine," I smiled to myself, feeling better already.</p><p>"Just tell me when hu you're ready, okay?" He whispered, holding into me tightly.</p><p>"I'm ready now," I giggled.</p><p>"Alright then," He started moving at a pace a little slower than moderate.</p><p>"Hah~! Shumai~!" I whined, as he kept thrusting into me.</p><p>"Mnnn~ Hah~" He breathed out, his face red.</p><p>"You're s-so good~! Ah~!" I wrapped my legs around him.</p><p>"Kokichi~ I love you so much~ Hah~" He looked at me, the faint glow from the TV outlining his slender face.</p><p>"I love you~! I'm yours forever a-and ever~!" I buried my face in the crook of his neck.</p><p>Ever since I met Shuichi, I knew I loved him. Of course, I had other relationships before him, but I knew they wouldn't last. Either I couldn't put up with them, or they couldn't put up with me. Shuichi was different though. No matter how many stupid pranks I pulled on him, no matter how many petty fights I started, and no matter how many times he got mad at me, he never left. No matter how many times I got annoyed with him, or how many times he argued with me, i never stopped loving him. I liked everybody I had dated before, but Shuichi was different. I loved him.</p><p>"Shu-Shuichi- Nghhhh- Hah~!" I panted, trying to catch my breath.</p><p>"Ohhh~! Hah~!" He moaned, getting a little louder.</p><p>"Ah~! Shu~! Ah~! Ah~!" I moaned with every thrust, getting louder, and louder.</p><p>"I-I'm about to come~" He warned, still thrusting.</p><p>"Hah~! Me too Shuichi~! Me too~!" I scratched at his back, trying to keep my grip.</p><p>"Kokichi~! Nngh-" He moaned.</p><p>I reached my climax, coming with a loud moan.</p><p>"Kokichi! I-I can't- Ah~!" He came inside of me.</p><p>"Shuichi..." I panted, satisfied from what we had just done.</p><p>"I love you," He smiled, "And I still think  that you look really cute," He giggled, brushing back my hair with his fingers.</p><p>"Love you too~" I kissed him.</p><p>
  <em>We may have our ups and downs, but you and me will be together forever. I will love you forever, and </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> will never stop loving you. I will always be yours, and you will always be mine, Shuichi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ~Patio~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Outdoors</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shuichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are you really about to mow the lawn?" Kokichi asked, sitting in a chair in front of me. We were both just sitting outside in the backyard together. I had just finished cleaning up the patio, and it took a long time.</p><p>"I just did all this- I'm not about to do that right now," I sighed, wiping a bit of sweat off of my forehead.</p><p>"Shumai looks so manly like that~" Kokichi grinned, at me. I wasn't wearing a shirt, since it was really hot outside, but I didn't see why Kokichi would say that. Manly? Yeah right.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I look sooo manly," I giggled.</p><p>"You do! You kinda look like a sexy construction worker!" He laughed.</p><p>
  <em>A sexy construction worker?</em>
</p><p>Kokichi came up with some strange comparisons sometimes.</p><p>"Y'know, you've been working so hard today~" He stood up next to me, his hands on my shoulders.</p><p>"Kokichi?" I looked away, flustered.</p><p>"You've been working extra hard lately~ You've been working late hours, and doing house work, and it seems really stressful, right?" He giggled, his hands running up my chest.</p><p>"Yeah? What are you getting at?" I teased, grabbing his waist. I knew exactly what he wanted.</p><p>"Don't make me say it. It's embarrassing," He smiled, his face red.</p><p>"Embarrassing? That's never stopped you before," I pinned him to the wall of the patio. If we did choose to do anything there, nobody would've seen. Our fences were pretty tall, and it was getting kinda late. That didn't mean they wouldn't hear us though.</p><p>"Come on~ I'll let you do anything to me~ This is for you~" He cupped my cheeks with his hands.</p><p>"Are we really about to do this here?" I asked, the strange atmosphere was a little... different, but I guess there's a first time for everything.</p><p>"It'll be fun! Imagine the neighbors hearing us," He laughed.</p><p>"Let's do something out here but, let's not go all the way," I mumbled, not wanting to actually do it in our backyard.</p><p>"Oh yeah, Mr. Detective~? And what do you mean by that~?" He smirked, looking up at me.</p><p>"Just so I know we're on the same page, are you sure?" I asked, pulling at the waistband of his shorts.</p><p>"I'm sure," He bucked his hips against me.</p><p>Slowly, I pulled his shorts down, revealing his obnoxious boxers. He kept moving his hips, showing me that he was ready.</p><p>"Kokichi, hold on. Or are you just that anxious~?" I grabbed his hips, making him stop.</p><p>"Shumai! You're so mean for teasing me like that," He whined, squirming below me.</p><p>"Let's go at my pace," I let go of his hips, grinding into him. He seemed surprised, but not displeased.</p><p>He followed my steady pace, his hips moving at the same time as mine. Once he got the hang of it, I started moving faster.</p><p>"Mmnnn~ It feels so good, Shuichi~" He praised, making me go even rougher.</p><p>"I bet it does~" I kissed him slowly, still moving agaisnt him.</p><p>Kokichi was always so... ready. He had such a high sex drive, but I wasn't surprised. It was a little strange though, as he could get turned on by the simplest things. He got turned on if I accidentally brushed up against his back side, or if I glanced at him as he was getting dressed.</p><p>"Do you like it when I touch you here~?" I asked, grabbing his ass with one hand. It seemed like he liked it when I did that.</p><p>"Hah~ Yeah, I like it~" He panted, not bothering to move my hand.</p><p>I pulled him member out of his boxers, seeing how erect he was already</p><p>"You're already dripping~" I moved my thumb along the tip, his member dipping with precome.</p><p>"I-I bet you are too~" He defended, embarrassed.</p><p>I ignored his comment, roughly kissing him, as I lazily jerked him off. Just pleasuring him like that was turning me on more than it probably should've.</p><p>"Kokichi~ You look so fucking hot right now," I breathed out, as I pulled away from the kiss. My erection grew, as I studied his face, loving the expressions he made.</p><p>"Do I~? I want you to tell me how hot I am~" He bit his lip.</p><p>"You look so hot, I just wanna pound into you right now~ I wanna pin you to the wall, and fuck you so hard that you forget your name, Kokichi~" I whispered.</p><p>"I want you to fuck me, Shuichi~ Make me yours~! I want you to rough me up, and show me who's in charge~!" He whined, as I kept moving my hand.</p><p>"Yeah~? I bet you love it when I treat you as my little play thing~ You love it when I fuck you so hard, you can't walk for a week, don't you~?" I chuckled.</p><p>"Hah~! Fuck~!" He leaned his head back, coming in my hand.</p><p>"Kokichi~! Nghhh- Hah~!" I came inside of my own pants, embarrassed. He didn't even touch me. I really got turned on by some dirty talk.</p><p>It was annoying, and kinda humiliating. Kokichi was definitely never gonna let me live it down.</p><p>"Shumai, did you just-" He started, pulling up his shorts and boxers.</p><p>"N-No! I didn't!" I blushed, flustered.</p><p>I was gonna have to get changed immediately. The feeling was really sticky, and uncomfortable.</p><p>"You came just from that?" He laughed.</p><p>"Shush! You don't have to say it!" I tried to get him be quiet. The whole neighborhood didn't need to know! If they did, they probably wouldn't even know what we were talking about. It was just embarrassing, regardless.</p><p>"Alright, alright, I won't say it," He giggled, opening the door to go inside.</p><p>I followed him, washing my hands in the bathroom, before getting undressed to take a shower.</p><p>He closed the bathroom door, getting undressed as well.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, confused.</p><p>"I'm just taking a shower with you," He looked a little confused.</p><p>"Well, I guess you can, but don't make fun of me, okay?" I turned on the water, slowly getting into the shower.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I won't," He got in after me, "But, I do have an idea~"</p><p>I blushed at the tone in his voice.</p><p>"Come on, Shuichi~ You know what I mean~" He giggled, pulling me closer to him.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe</em>
  <em> this won't be so bad after all....</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ~Revenge~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this chapter sucks but it was in the book so I just decided to upload it as well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Shuichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wait- Did you just kill him right in front of me?" I looked down at my phone, then back up at Kokichi in shock.</p><p>"Shh! If you tell anyone, you're next," Kokichi giggled.</p><p>We were playing a new game on the phone. It was actually pretty fun, but when Kokichi was the one killing, it could be kinda scary. He always won.</p><p>In the game, he reported the body.</p><p>"Alright, Shuichi. You better not day anything, alright?" He laughed, then started typing up an excuse to the other players.</p><p>"Yeah, alright," I mumbled.</p><p>'If it wasn't you... then blue is the only without an alibi! It's dark blue!'</p><p>"Kokichi! They're saying it's me now! Defend me please!" I started typing on my phone, trying to defend myself.</p><p>"Sorry. No can do. That would make me look suspicious, wouldn't it?" He smirked.</p><p>"No, it wasn't even me! God dammit," I sighed, as they all voted me out, including Kokichi.</p><p>"Don't be angry, Shumai! It's all in good fun," He kept playing the game.</p><p>Of course I wasn't angry with him. Just a bit annoyed. I mean, it was just a game after all, and he was just trying to win. If I did get mad at Kokichi for something like that, then I don't know how our relationship would've lasted that long. Kokichi always played some prank or something, and I learned how to keep my patience.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know," I set my phone down, moving closer to Kokichi, as i watched him continue the game.</p><p>"By the end of this round, I'll have everybody dead!" He laughed, killing another player.</p><p>"Oh, will you?" I asked, looking up at him slyly.</p><p>"Of course I will! I-" He started, but got cut off, as I started tickling him before he could walk away from the body.</p><p>I laughed, still tickling him for a bit.</p><p>"W-Wait- Hah- Shuichi! I-I'm gonna lose!" He stuttered, trying to speak between giggles.</p><p>"Alright, I'll stop, but on one condition," I grinned playfully.</p><p>"Anything! I just don't wanna lose," He whined.</p><p>"You can't let me get voted off next round," I replied.</p><p>"I-I promise I won't l-let it happen!" He laughed, as I let go of him.</p><p>He looked at his phone again.</p><p>"Shumai! They're voting me!" He pouted.</p><p>"Now you know how I feel," I chuckled.</p><p>"You're so unfair," He held back a smile, as he turned his phone off.</p><p>"Is it really that unfair?" I teasingly bit the tip of his ear, making him blush.</p><p>"Shuichi~ Where did that attitude come from~?" He looked up at me.</p><p>Honestly, even I didn't know. I just kinda felt in the mood to do something with Kokichi. He had always loved it when I hinted at doing something like that before he did, so he obviously wasn't complaining.</p><p>"Well, I guess since you made me lose, we do have the rest of the night to do anything~" He kissed me.</p><p>"So you're done with the game, just because you lost once?" I laughed.</p><p>"You can't say anything! You turned your phone off whenever you got voted out. You still could've finished your missions," He pushed me back against the pillows, his legs straddling my hips.</p><p>"So you think that's how tonight's gonna go~?" I got up, grabbing his arms, as I pinned him down to the bed instead.</p><p>"Shuichi~? You're getting really worked up about a game, aren't you~?" He teased, but didn't try to move out of my grip.</p><p>"Shh~ And if you want me to stop, just let me know," I grabbed his thigh with one of my hands, and started kissing along his jawline.</p><p>His legs were bare, as he had been wearing shorts. My hand slowly moved to his inner thigh, as he flinched, probably a little surprised.</p><p>"Shuichi, we're going a little too fast. Can we slow it down just a little?" He asked innocently.</p><p>Yeah, sometimes when I really wanted him, I would rush things. When I did that, I could tell it wasn't as pleasurable for Kokichi, and we didn't have very much time to do anything.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry," I apologized, moving my hand away from in between his legs.</p><p>Instead, I kept my hand on his waist, as I kissed along his neck. It was kinda hard to keep my hands off of him while we were doing this type of thing, but it wasn't impossible. People who acted like they didn't understand what that meant 'stop,' meant were disgusting. If anybody asks you to stop touching them, then it means stop, regardless of how you feel about it. I wanted Kokichi to trust me, and know that I would never put my hands on him without permission.</p><p>"Shu~ Pay attention to me~" He whined, catching me off guard. I guess I kinda was spacing out, and of course Kokichi would notice.</p><p>"I am paying attention to you. How could I not when you're in front of me like this~?" I ran my hands up his shirt.</p><p>"Then talk to me. You know how much I love it when you call me names. So do it this time. Please~" He whined under me, begging me to degrade him. The fact that he got turned on by me saying mean things to him was still so surprising to me. A lot of people were into that, but if Kokichi said something like that to me, I'd probably be upset about it. Even if I knew he didn't mean it, I still wouldn't like it very much.</p><p>"You really want me to?" I asked, unsure. I didn't even feel like it was attractive when I said those things to Kokichi. To be honest, I was probably kinda bad at it.</p><p>"Please! I really want you to, Shuichi," He blushed, embarrassed by his submissiveness.</p><p>In response, I nodded, showing him that I understood. I removed my shirt quickly, and then Kokichi's right after.</p><p>"You're such a little slut, Kokichi~ Don't try to deny it either~" I ran my hands along his small chest.</p><p>He whined, looking away. His erection was growing noticeably.</p><p>"You're sure you wanna do this tonight?" I asked, my hands on the waistband of his shorts.</p><p>"Yeah, I really want it," He responded, watching as I pulled his shorts and boxers off, throwing them across the room.</p><p>"Yeah, a whore like you would be excited for this," I ran a finger over his erection, smirking at him.</p><p>"I-I'm not a whore," He defended. He was obviously playing his role, not actually getting upset with me for saying that. If he wanted me to stop, he would've just told me.</p><p>"Don't lie, Kokichi. You're such a fucking whore. I honestly wonder how many guys you've let fuck you," I chuckled. I knew I was his first, and only. He might've gotten touchy with the guys he dated before me, but he never actually had sex with them.</p><p>"O-Only you, Shumai~ And that's not a lie," He whined, bucking his hips up against me.</p><p>"Aww~ Don't lie~ You've obviously had practice," I chuckled, "Or maybe you just use toys on yourself. Is that right~? Do you fuck yourself with cheap toys, Kokichi~?" I grabbed a bottle of lube from the dresser, where we kept it, and just continued talking to Kokichi.</p><p>He blushed, turning his head away.</p><p>"So you do, huh..." I poured a bit of lube on my fingers, looking down at him, "Alright, I'm about to put these in." I pressed my fingers against his entrance.</p><p>"Yeah, okay," He mumbled.</p><p>I pushed a finger in, watching as he bit his lip.</p><p>"I bet you do this to yourself all the time~" I added a second finger.</p><p>"Shuichi~" He kept babbling, as I stretched him out.</p><p>"You look so desperate~ It's honestly really cute," I kissed him slowly, not wanting to be too rough with him.</p><p>He kissed back, slipping in his tongue after a bit. It really was cute when he got so shy and quiet when I teased him. I couldn't tell if it was all an act or not, but if it was, he was playing the role really well.</p><p>"Alright. Are you ready for the real thing~" I removed my fingers, seeing that he was ready.</p><p>"Please, Shuichi~ I don't know how much longer I can wait~" He spread his legs, looking up at me expectantly.</p><p>"Yeah~? You really want it~?" I quickly lined up with him, before thrusting into him roughly.</p><p>"Ah~! Shu~! Gah~!" He moaned loudly, startling me. For a minute, I thought I had actually hurt him.</p><p>"Can't take it~? Ngh-" I teased, moving his legs above my shoulders.</p><p>"I-I can! I actually w-want you to move right now!" He stumbled over his words, but still tried to persuade me.</p><p>"Alright then, let's start~" I thrust into him quickly, as he gripped the sheets below himself.</p><p>"Sh-Shuichi~! Oh my g-god~! You're so good~!" He breathed out, looking up at me with teary eyes.</p><p>"You alright?" I asked out of character, just making sure he was fine.</p><p>"I'm fine- I-I swear~!" He assured, as we kept going. Just that little but of reassurance made me feel better about calling him such harsh names.</p><p>"I bet you're- Hah~ Feeling really good right now, aren't you~?" I spoke between soft moans.</p><p>"I-I am~! Sh-Shuichi~!" He grabbed one of my hands, bringing it up to his own neck, "Please, Shuichi~!"</p><p>Kokichi had a thing for being choked. Personally, I didn't mind it. If he wanted that, then he'd have to tell me, because I wouldn't go out of my way to ask to do that to him. I was usually more vanilla.</p><p>"You want to be choked~? Does this turn you on~?" I squeezed the sides of his neck, not too hard, but just hard enough.</p><p>"Hah~! Yes~!" He moaned, leaving his smaller hand on top of mine.</p><p>"Tell me how it feels~ Does it feel good~?" I looked at him with a smirk across my face.</p><p>"It feels amazing~! Hah~!" A bit of drool ran down his chin as he spoke.</p><p>"Amazing? Is that all~?" I slowed down a little.</p><p>"Ah~! Shuichi~ I-I love the way you feel inside of me~! You're s-so big, a-and it's really good~! You feel so good, Shuichi~" He spoke quickly, barely making sense.</p><p>"Holy fuck, Kokichi~ I might come~" I warned, thrusting faster once again.</p><p>"Inside~! P-Please~!" He practically begged, making me blush.</p><p>"Hah~! You feel so fucking good~" I moaned, feeling that all too familiar knot in my stomach.</p><p>"Sai-hara chan~!" He whimpered, coming.</p><p>"Kokichi! Ah~! Fuck~!" I moaned, coming inside of him.</p><p>I let go of his neck, making sure he was okay. Once I was sure he was fine, I pulled out slowly.</p><p>"Was that too much?" I asked, feeling a little guilty.</p><p>"No! I think my Shumai did really good," He giggled.</p><p>"I just wanted to make sure," I smiled.</p><p>"You've never failed to please me," He grinned, pulling me down to lay beside him.</p><p>"And you know I was just saying those things, right? I didn't mean them," I kissed his cheek.</p><p>"I know you didn't mean that. You don't always have to ask, y'know," He blushed.</p><p>"I just want to make sure that I never hurt you, alright?" I mumbled.</p><p>"Fair enough," He hugged me.</p><p>"I love you, Kokichi," I grabbed his hand.</p><p>He held my hand tightly, "I love you too~"<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ~Anticipation~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SM</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3rd POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi walked into the house he shared with his husband. After a long day of work, he felt kinda relieved. Work had always made him a bit tense, and anxious, to the point where he'd just come home, and take a long nap. Not today though. Kokichi had been sending him... interesting photos and videos of himself throughout the day.</p><p>The detective walked through the kitchen, and into the livingroom, setting his stuff down on the small coffee table in front of the couch. Kicking off his shoes, he walked through the bedroom door, a little excited for what he knew was gonna happen that night.</p><p>He saw Kokichi on the bed, wearing a lacy, black, lingerie set. Shuichi knew what he was getting himself into, but he didn't expect Kokichi to get all dressed up for him.</p><p>Shuichi looked at the shorter male for a few seconds, before speaking. "I-I didn't expect all this," He stumbled over his words, a little embarrased.</p><p>"Are you disappointed~? I'm doing this for you~" Kokichi walked over to his husband, grabbing him by the arm, as he pulled him over to the bed.</p><p>"Disappointed? No, I was just a little surprised," Shuichi awkwardly laughed, looking away from Kokichi.</p><p>"You don't even want to look at me? Aww, Saihara Chan is being so cruel!" Kokichi whined, obviously wanting some attention.</p><p>"N-No, it's not that! I just don't want to... y'know..." Shuichi blushed. He knew what they were going to do, but it was still a little embarrassing.</p><p>"It's not rude or anything. I want you to look at me~ Why do you think I sent you all those pictures today~?" Kokichi teased.</p><p>Shuichi blushed at the comment, slowly pinning Kokichi down to the bed below them. He then realized he was still dressed in his work clothes. He quickly removed his coat, and shirt, throwing them aside.</p><p>"Come on~ I've been waiting for you all day, Shumai~" He bit his lip, waiting for the other to make a move.</p><p>"So impatient~" Shuichi finally decided to give in and play along.</p><p>"Seems like you are too~" Kokichi laughed, but let out a soft moan, as Shuichi bit his neck without warning. It wasn't very hard, as Shuichi didn't actually want to hurt Kokichi.</p><p>"At least I could control myself~" He chuckled, letting his hands roam the smaller male's body.</p><p>"I-I can! I was just choosing not to," Kokichi mumbled in annoyance, but couldn't hide the pink tint across his cheeks.</p><p>"Shh~ It's nothing to get embarrassed about," Shuichi chuckled, sitting up to grab the lune. They might've been going a little faster than usual, but with Shuichi being pent up at work all day, and with Kokichi being stuck at home, neither of them really cared.</p><p>Kokichi's blush darkened, only slightly, but Shuichi still noticed. "I-I've already prepared myself for you," Kokichi mumbled underneath him.</p><p>"Alright," Shuichi sat up, "Let's change the position."</p><p>Kokichi followed what Shuichi did, sitting up as well.</p><p>"Get on your hands and knees," Shuichi whispered, his voice getting seductively lower.</p><p>"Does Shumai think I'm too ugly or something?" Kokichi playfully asked, but did what Shuichi told him to do.</p><p>"Ugly? No," Shuichi leaned over Kokichi, whispering in his ear, "I just like seeing you from back here too~" Kokichi blushed, as Shuichi's hand moved down to his ass.</p><p>Kokichi loved the teasing. It was actually kinda ironic how submissive a leader like himself could get in bed. Of course, he wasn't always like that. If he really wanted, he could have Shuichi tied down, screaming his name in a matter of seconds.</p><p>"But are you sure? We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Shuichi smiled reassuringly.</p><p>"I want to, Shuichi," Kokichi backed up into the other.</p><p>"You're so cute~" He grabbed Kokichi's thin waist, taking a moment to nip at his ear.</p><p>"Sh-Shuichi, come on~" Kokichi kept himself against the other's crotch.</p><p>"Hold on," Shuichi unzipped his pants, pulling his member out not long after. Once he did that, he grabbed the bottle of lube off of the bed, where he had set it down, and lubed himself up a few minutes later.</p><p>"I've held on for long enough~" Kokichi whined, just wanting to feel Shuichi's length inside of himself.</p><p>"Kokichi~" Shuichi pulled the fabric of Kokichi's lingerie to the side, revealing his entrance.</p><p>"I'm ready~ Please~" Kokichi pleaded, feeling the tip of Shuichi's member against his entrance.</p><p>The taller male slowly thrust himself into Kokichi, both of them moaning loudly.</p><p>"Kokichi~ Fuck-" Shuichi bit his lip, as he moved his hand up to Kokichi's clothed chest.</p><p>Shuichi had been pretty dominant in bed recently. It was one of the little leader's favorite things. Sure, he loved taking control, letting Shuichi lay back and watch, but whenever Shuichi did it instead, it was amazing.</p><p>"S-Start moving~" The smaller whimpered, ready.</p><p>"I didn't know you were giving orders~" Shuichi laughed, but started thrusting at a fast pace.</p><p>"Hah~! I-I- Shuichi~!" Kokichi whined, loving the feeling.</p><p>Who would've guessed that the usually timid detective could be so dominant in bed? Nobody else would ever see that side of Shuichi. Nobody else, except for Kokichi. It kinda made him feel happy in a strange way. It made him feel like Shuichi trusted him enough to show him a side of himself that no one else got to see.</p><p>"Oh~! Shumai~!" Kokichi gripped the sheets below himself, needing to hold onto something.</p><p>"Mind if I do something?" Shuichi whispered.</p><p>"I-I don't mind," Kokichi mumbled.</p><p>A few seconds later, Kokichi's eyes shot open, as felt a bit of a sting on his backside. Shuichi had smacked him. It wasn't bad. Actually, it kinda turned Kokichi on. Would he admit it though? Nope.</p><p>"Want me to do it again~?" Shuichi asked teasingly.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, just don't be too rough," Kokichi whined.</p><p>There was nothing worse than ending up in pain during sex. He didn't mind getting hit or anything, just as long as it wasn't too hard. He couldn't handle it like Shuichi could.</p><p>Shuichi slapped his ass, making Kokichi moan loudly. The reactions were what Shuichi wanted.</p><p>"Ah~! Ah~! Shu~!" Kokichi bit his lip.</p><p>"Do you like that~?" Shuichi kept going, making sure not to get too rough.</p><p>When Shuichi did something that scared Kokichi, it could be difficult to fix it. That was one of the many reasons why Shuichi tried so hard to protect Kokichi. He also just really wanted to make sure Kokichi was always okay. It could be heartbreaking for Shuichi to see that Kokichi was scared of him, or uncomfortable with something that he did. Whether Kokichi knew how hard Shuichi tried or not, it didn't matter. Shuichi would always try his best to keep Kokichi safe.</p><p>"Shumai~!" Kokichi whined, looking back at the other.</p><p>Shuichi grabbed Kokichi's waist once again, leaning over to kiss him.</p><p>"I love you- So much~!" Kokichi mumbled in between kisses.</p><p>"Hah~ I love you too~" Shuichi groaned, feeling himself getting dangerously close to his climax.</p><p>"Gah~! I-I'm about to come~!" Kokichi gave a small warning, before coming all over himself, as well as the sheets.</p><p>"Kokichi~! Kokichi~! Hah~!" Shuichi moved his hips one last time, before coming inside of Kokichi.</p><p>"Shumai~" Kokichi whimpered, letting himself rest against the mattress, as Shuichi pulled out.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Shuichi asked, turning Kokichi around to face him.</p><p>"I'm alright," Kokichi let out a strained giggled, as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>"Want me to help you get cleaned up in a minute?" Shuichi offered.</p><p>"Yeah, in a minute. Right now, I need to rest," Kokichi panted.</p><p>"Alright then," Shuichi smiled.</p><p>The rest of the night was full of cuddling. Something both of them loved.</p><p>
  <b>End</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Alright guys, how was this chapter? This was my first time writing in 3rd POV. I was just </b>
  <b>wondering</b>
  <b> how you </b>
  <b>guys</b>
  <b> felt about it. Did you like it? Or do you like the first person POVs better? Is there </b>
  <b>anything</b>
  
  <b>I</b>
  
  <b>could</b>
  <b> do better? I like writing in both, so </b>
  <b>I'm</b>
  <b> interested in hearing what </b>
  <b>you</b>
  <b> guys </b>
  <b>think</b>
  <b> ^^</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As always,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cya~</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ~Invention~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Toys</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kokichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I don't wanna try out one of your dumb inventions anyways," I mumbled.</p><p>"No you'll love this one! I swear~" Miu giggled, handing me a bag.</p><p>"You said that last time... and the time before that... and the time before that," I rolled my eyes at the inventor, annoyed. She had invited me to her apartment so she could give me something. Of course I was gonna be her little guinea pig again.</p><p>"No! This time, I mean it," She assured.</p><p>I knew she wasn't gonna shut up unless I actually took it, so that's what I did. I held onto the small bag, taking it with me as I walked towards the door.</p><p>"This is all you want, right?" I asked, ready to leave.</p><p>"Yep! And once you come back, I want you to describe it. I want every little detail!" She practically pushed me out the door, slamming it behind me.</p><p>
  <em>Horny bitch...</em>
</p><p>Miu wasn't someone I hated. She could actually be really fun to mess with.</p><p>As I made my way back home, I couldn't help but get a little curious. Who wouldn't? Whatever it was, I would just look at it once I got home.</p><p>
  <b>~ At Home ~</b>
</p><p>I slammed the door behind me, running into the bedroom.</p><p>To my surprise, Shuichi was sitting on the bed. He had left for work way before I even went to Miu's house. He wasn't even supposed to be home for a few hours.</p><p>"Shuichi! Hey!" I fumbled with the bag in my hands.</p><p>"Hey," He set the book in his hands down, giving me his full attention.</p><p>"You weren't supposed to be home yet," I mumbled, confused.</p><p>"Yeah, they let me out early. I was a little confused, since you weren't home," He smiled.</p><p>"I was just at Miu's place. She wanted me to try one of her inventions out," I set the bag down.</p><p>Once I opened it, it was clear to see what was inside. A purple dildo, with a few bumps on it for added pleasure. Not something I would usually use. Was I surprised? Hell no. It was Miu. I would be surprised if she gave me something that wasn't like that.</p><p>I wasn't going to let Shuichi see. That was until...</p><p>"What is it? Anything interesting?"</p><p>An idea came to mind once he said that.</p><p>"Actually... it is really interesting. Maybe you could help me use it~" I smirked.</p><p>If Shuichi wasn't home, then I probably would've just used it on myself.</p><p>"Look," I handed him the bag, seeing a flustered expression as he opened it.</p><p>"Oh- Uh- Tonight?" He stuttered.</p><p>"Yeah, why not? If you don't want to, I'll just use it on myself anyways," I laughed.</p><p>"Well... Fine," He mumbled, for some reason not needing very much convincing.</p><p>After a little bit of talking, we got ready, tying my wrists to the bedpost.</p><p>"So... you really want to try this?" Shuichi awkwardly set the toy Miu had given me down on the dresser beside us.</p><p>"It could be fun," I grinned, as Shuichi pulled off my pants.</p><p>I knew that Shuichi wasn't really into that sort of thing. He would rather be inside of me, than using a toy on me.</p><p>"If you're sure, then I'm sure," He unbuttoned his own shirt, taking it off.</p><p>He leaned over me, hesitating before biting my neck softly.</p><p>"Shumai~" I whimpered, as he started sucking on my neck, leaving visible marks.</p><p>"I'm just trying to warm us up without going straight into it," His hand moved down to the bulge in my boxers, as he palmed me.</p><p>He kept marking me up, something I loved. Honestly, I loved a lot of things that he did during sex. But I really loved it when he left love bites. It was always just a little reminder when I looked into the mirror the next morning.</p><p>Shuichi moved two of his fingers up to my mouth, pressing lightly against my lips. Seeing what he wanted, I sucked on his fingers as I watched him work.</p><p>"Kokichi~" He whispered my name, biting down on my neck once again.</p><p>I let out a soft moan against his fingers, before he pulled them away. He stopped plaming me, as he pulled off my boxers with one hand.</p><p>"You ready?" He asked, moving his hand down to my entrance.</p><p>I quickly nodded my head in agreement, spreading my legs a little more.</p><p>"Alright then," He pushed two fingers in at once, watching me squirm below him.</p><p>"Shu~ Are you having fun with this~?" I asked playfully.</p><p>"So what if I am~? You're the one who's gonna be moaning from a toy in a matter of seconds," He chuckled, stretching me out.</p><p>"Sh-Shutup," I blushed, a little embarrassed.</p><p>He added another finger, making me moan a little louder. Was I really about to come from just his fingers? I couldn't. That would just be embarrassing.</p><p>"Shu~ I-I think I'm ready now," I whimpered.</p><p>"Fine, fine," He quickly removed all three of his fingers.</p><p>"So... you want to use this?" He awkwardly picked up the dildo again.</p><p>"Yeah, I do," I looked at him, showing him that I was ready.</p><p>"Right. Just tell me if you want me to stop, alright? I'm putting it in now," He lined the head up with my entrance, before slowly pushing it inside of me.</p><p>"Tch- Shu~!" I moaned instantly. The bumps were so... different. It wasn't the type of toy I'd pick, though it did feel really good.</p><p>"Tell me when to move," He leaned over me, looking down at my face.</p><p>It felt like it was about the same size as Shuichi's, or maybe just a little bit bigger. Shuichi was in no way small, so the toy was pretty big as well.</p><p>"W-Wait- I-I just need Tch- I just need a minute," I mumbled, not used to the feeling.</p><p>"Alright," He waited patiently.</p><p>After a few minutes, I told him it was fine.</p><p>Once he started moving, I couldn't hold back my moans.</p><p>"Ah~ Shumai~! Holy fuck~!" I whined.</p><p>Shuichi stopped abruptly before speaking again, "There's a vibration setting?"</p><p>"Th-There is?" I stuttered.</p><p>"Mhm... wanna use it?" He asked with a hint of excitement in his tone.</p><p>"Yeah, just don't go too rough on me," We had just started, and I didn't know how much longer I could take. It was just a toy. It wasn't even that special, yet it still felt so good.</p><p>He turned the vibration to the lowest setting, as he moved the toy once again.</p><p>"Mph- Shu~" I bit my lip, trying to hide my embarrassing noises.</p><p>"You look like you're really enjoying yourself~" Shuichi teased, his clothed erection against my thigh.</p><p>"N-No- I'm not!" I tried to lie, but of course, it wouldn't work.</p><p>"Then maybe we should turn it up a little, hmm?" He turned the setting up by two. My eyes shot open with surprise.</p><p>"Gah~! I-It's not even that good!" I turned my head, trying to hide my face. It didn't really work, as I couldn't use my hands.</p><p>"Sure," He sarcastically replied, kissing me.</p><p>"Mmnnn~! I-I can't-" I whined, embarrassed.</p><p>"Hah~ It feels really good, doesn't it?" He started moving it faster.</p><p>"Shu~ W-Wait- Ah~! Fuck~!" He hit my prostate.</p><p>"Right there~?" He kept hitting that spot repeatedly.</p><p>"Shuichi~! Ah~!" I bit my lip, watching him above me.</p><p>"You look so hot right now- I think I might come from that alone," He awkwardly laughed.</p><p>"Hah~! Ah~! Shuichi~!" I came quicker than usual. Maybe Miu really did know a thing or two. I wasn't gonna tell her that I actually used it though.</p><p>"Kichi~! Hah~!" Shuichi came in his own pants, surprising me. He really did come just from looking at me.</p><p>We slowly came down from our high, as he pulled it out of me.</p><p>"Shuichi... untie me, please," I mumbled, my wrists hurting a bit from the restraints.</p><p>Once he untied me, I jumped on top of him, hugging him. I just got so worn out from that out of nowhere. It was strange.</p><p>"Before we go to sleep, I think we should at least get changed. Especially me," He awkwardly looked away.</p><p>"Oh, alright. I'll wait right here," I layed back on the bed, as Shuichi went to go pick out some clothes.</p><p>I felt my eyes start to become heavier, and heavier, until I couldn't hold them up any longer. I had fallen asleep before Shuichi had come back.</p><p>It just made me wonder... what did Miu do? How did she...</p><p>Actually, I didn't want to know. <br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ~Sober~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Edge Play</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shuichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... I don't know about this," I mumbled to Kaito, as we stood in the middle of the crowd of loud people. Kaito had thrown a house party, for no reason. Sometimes be acted like a frat boy. Since I was his friend, I had to come.</p><p>"It's fun! Just don't get too drunk. I don't know if I'll be sober enough to drive us home," Kokichi laughed. An obvious lie. Kokichi wasn't stupid enough to get drunk at a party. He probably wouldn't even drink any alcohol. Personally, I didn't really like alchohol. Maybe a few sips of wine was alright, but no beer or any of that gross stuff Kaito had.</p><p>"I'm drinking water, actually," I awkwardly laughed.</p><p>"Shuichi, come on. It's a party! You're supposed to have fun. Don't be lame and just sit around," Kaito chuckled, elbowing me lightly.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah... fun...</em>
</p><p>Getting drunk was most definitely not my idea of fun.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe I will in a minute," I mumbled, walking away from Kaito. Kokichi followed me, as I sat down on the sofa.</p><p>Kokichi knew how much I hated parties or anything like that. I just got really nervous, and I hated the loud noise, and all of the people and-</p><p>"Shuichi~ Not gonna drink any of that beer?" Kokichi laughed, sitting next to me.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd rather not," I looked at all of the people drinking, dancing, and just having a good time. It kinda made me feel guilty.</p><p>"Me neither. Kaito has terrible taste anyways," He spoke under his breath.</p><p>We sat in silence for a few minutes. Unlike me, Kokichi actually kinda liked coming to parties, so I felt kinda bad for making him stay with me.</p><p>I looked over at him, "You know you can go talk to Miu or something if you want."</p><p>"Psh- Miu? I'll pass," He laughed, "I'd rather stay by my Shumai anyways. Wouldn't want any other guys to hit on you."</p><p>"Wh-What? Nobody thinks I'm cute or anything! You don't have to worry about me," I grew flustered.</p><p>"I think you're cute~" He crawled over to me, sitting on my lap to face me.</p><p>"Kokichi- A-Are you sure you haven't had anything to drink?" I asked, blushing.</p><p>"No! I haven't had anything to drink! I'll even let you check, Mr. Detective~" He smirked.</p><p>Before I could ask what that meant, he pressed his lips against mine, kissing me slowly.</p><p>"Kokichi?" I asked, embarrassed. There were a lot of people around us, and with the way it was going, he was gonna tease me. A lot. I didn't want to get an erection in front of everyone. That was something Kokichi would do though. He would tease me to the point where I would get hard, and then just leave me there, humiliated.</p><p>"It's just a little teasing~ Some of the other couples are getting a little dirty too. We won't get judged," He giggled, his hands on my shoulders, "But if you don't want to, that's fine. I'm not trying to force you. I just think it'd be kinda fun.</p><p>I looked around, seeing that it wasn't a lie. A lot of the others were making out, grinding against each other, and actually, some of them were half dressed. How did they just- Do that? I would be mortified if someone that wasn't Kokichi saw me like that. It did take the attention away from us though.</p><p>"Alright. But nothing much, okay?" I asked, my hands resting on his thighs.</p><p>"Yeah, nothing much," He leaned down, kissing me once again.</p><p>It didn't matter if those other people wanted to do that in front of everyone, but I wasn't.</p><p>"Shumai~" He wrapped his arms around my neck, looking up at me, as if I was supposed to control this. First off, Kokichi had asked first. Second, we were in front of everyone. I wasn't about to control what was going on.</p><p>"If you wanna do something then do it. I'm not stopping you," I rested my hands on his lower back, helping him keep his balance.</p><p>"Fine. If that's how you want it," He started grinding into me, as he held onto my shoulders, using them as support.</p><p>"Ngh- K-Kokichi-" I bit my lip, surprised from the suddenness.</p><p>"Is this what you want~?" He went even harder.</p><p>"Hah~ I-I just didn't expect it-" I tried to keep my voice down.</p><p>"Isn't this fun~? It's waayyyy better than drinking," He giggled, moving his hips rhythmically against me.</p><p>I ran my hands down, grabbing his ass. The dim lighting against his face, and the sweat matting his hair just made him look... irresistible.</p><p>"Hah~ You're so good at this," I awkwardly laughed, feeling myself becoming erect because of him.</p><p>"Yeah~? I try~" He panted.</p><p>The music that once played in the background began to fade, as I watched Kokichi. The pleasure was taking over, but I wasn't complaining.</p><p>"I can tell~" I started grinding up into him, keeping his steady pace.</p><p>As long as Kaito or someone we actually knew didn't see us, we'd be fine. It wasn't like Kaito would see anyways. He was probably already completely wasted.</p><p>"You look so hot right now~" I spoke under my breath.</p><p>"You should see yourself~" He slowly moved down to my neck, sucking gently.</p><p>"Mmnnn~ I'm gonna come soon~" I whimpered.</p><p>He kept sucking, leaving small marks. Usually I was the one doing that.</p><p>"Shu~ I wish you were inside of me right now~" He whispered.</p><p>"Fuck- Kokichi- I'm about to-" I bit my lip, knowing I was about to come.</p><p>"Nope~" He stopped moving entirely, a smirk plastered across his pale face.</p><p>"H-Hey, what are you doing? I-I thought we were-" I got cut off.</p><p>"I didn't want you to finish so early~" He got off of me, standing up, "Follow me~"</p><p>I quickly did as he asked, not wanting him to get bored.</p><p>"Right in here~" He opened a door that led to the upstairs bathroom. It was pretty clean, since nobody really used it.</p><p>"Here? Couldn't we have just gone to a guest room or something?" I mumbled.</p><p>"I'm just gonna use my mouth. Knowing you, I can tell it won't take long~" He giggled, getting on his knees.</p><p>"Fine," I blushed from his comment, as I locked the door, pulling my pants and boxers down.</p><p>"Hah~ Look how big you are~" He stared at my member, embarrassing me.</p><p>"D-Do you have to say that?" I asked, blushing.</p><p>"I don't have to~ But it's obvious you just want to get right into it~" He grabbed my member, stroking it slowly.</p><p>"Tch- Kokichi~" I bit my lip, watching him.</p><p>"So, how big are you~? Maybe nine inches?  Can't be any less than seven~" He giggled, teasing me.</p><p>"I-I don't know- Hah~" I whined. His comments were so embarrassing, yet I liked them. It was a strange feeling.</p><p>"You've never measured? I thought all guys did that! Surely you got curious one day," He laughed, still stroking me, as he unzipped his own pants, pulling his member out.</p><p>"N-No, I haven't, really," I put a hand over my mouth, watching as he stroked me, as well as himself.</p><p>"Shuichi~ I want you to come on me~" He kept stroking.</p><p>"Wh-What?" I asked, a little taken aback.</p><p>I thought he was supposed to me using his mouth anyways.</p><p>"Come on my face~ Hah~" He whined.</p><p>It was a rather strange request, but I wouldn't mind seeing that.</p><p>"Shuichi~ Ngh-" He kept stroking.</p><p>"I-I'm about to come~!" I warned, before  reaching my climax.</p><p>"Hah~! Shumai~!" He came right after me.</p><p>I looked down at him, seeing the white liquid all over his face. The sight of it was amazing... or at least I thought it was.</p><p>"Shu~ He wiped some of it off with the back of his hand.</p><p>"W-Wait- We have to get you cleaned up! I'm sorry-" I immediately started apologizing, as I helped him up.</p><p>"Don't be sorry, silly! It was fun~" He pulled his pants up, making sure they were zipped up properly.</p><p>"I-I still want to help clean up though," I grabbed a roll of paper towels.</p><p>Once I helped him clean up, we immediately got in the car, and headed home. It had been a long night for the both of us.</p><p>Drinks and parties weren't my type of fun, but Kokichi was. In more ways than one...<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. ~Work Out~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Erotic Humiliation</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kokichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, maybe we should go out sometime. It really has been a while," I smiled at Shuichi.</p><p>"Maybe Thursday? I'm off then. We could go anywhere. I don't really mind," He assured, setting his hat down on the dresser beside our bed.</p><p>
  <em>Thursday...</em>
</p><p>I had planned to meet up with some friends on Thursday. If canceling with them was what I had to do, then so be it. Yeah, canceling was pretty rude, but we could always reschedule. With Shuichi, we couldn't be sure. He was always working, so on his one day off, I wanted to spend time with him.</p><p>Sometimes, people assumed that he was cheating on me. That made me pretty mad, since I knew Shuichi wouldn't do that. He just wasn't that type of person, and unlike anybody else, I actually trusted him.</p><p>Why would he cheat anyways? If he really was cheating, he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. He'd feel way too guilty.</p><p>"Yeah, Thursday is good. I'm not gonna be doing anything," I lied, making sure he didn't feel guilty.</p><p>"That'd be perfect. I'm actually really excited about it," He smiled.</p><p>I tried to hide my excitement as well, "Well, let's get to sleep. I wouldn't want you to miss work again."</p><p>"Ah, sorry! Didn't mean to make you feel weird about it," He blushed.</p><p>He must've noticed the subject change.</p><p>"No! It's fine, really," I walked over to the dresser across the room.</p><p>I took off my regular clothes, instead putting on a pair of clean boxers, and some sweat pants.</p><p>Once I was done with that, I tossed my dirty clothes in the laundry basket, before laying down under the covers, watching Shuichi get changed. It wasn't much. Just a little glance every few minutes.</p><p>He put on a pair of pajama pants, not seeing me looking at him. As I studied his thin body, I noticed he had gotten a little more muscle on him. I couldn't help but stare. It wasn't a bad thing. Not at all. It actually kinda... turned me on.</p><p>By then, the staring had gotten pretty obvious, as he turned to question me.</p><p>"Kokichi?" He awkwardly looked at me.</p><p>It wasn't <em>that </em>much more muscle, but it was more than he had before. He was still pretty thin, but it was just that little bit of muscle. It was something most people probably wouldn't have noticed, but I did.</p><p>"What? You don't want me to look at you? Are you embarrassed~?" I looked him in the eyes, trying to hide my flushed face.</p><p>He had probably been working out with Kaito and Maki a little more. That little difference just made me so... well it was kinda hard to explain. He just looked like he could easily pin me down. He could do whatever he wanted. Just thinking about it turned me on.</p><p>Of course almost anybody could push me around and do whatever, but still...</p><p>"No, that's not it," He spoke under his breath, as he layed down beside me, slowly pulling the covers over himself.</p><p>I examined him, but tried to be a little discreet about it.</p><p>"Night, Kokichi. I love you," He turned off the lamp.</p><p>"Goodnight, Shuichi. Love you too," I moved one of my legs, resting it on top of his.</p><p>We sat in a comfortable silence, but I couldn't get that image out of my mind.</p><p>Him pinning me down to the bed, looking down at me with lustful eyes, as he roughly kissed me...</p><p>
  <em>I shouldn't think about that...</em>
</p><p>I tried to I ignore it, not wanting to get myself too excited.</p><p>"Shuichi, you awake?" I whispered.</p><p>"Yeah?" He turned to face me.</p><p>"Have you been working out lately?" I asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>"Kokichi, now's not the time for cheesy pick up lines," He chuckled.</p><p>
  <em>Pick up lines? I was being serious.</em>
</p><p>"No, actually, have you?" I almost stuttered.</p><p>"Yep, I have a six pack and everything," He mocked.</p><p>"Shuichi," I giggled, trying to be a little quieter.</p><p>"Is that all you wanted?" He chuckled.</p><p>Was that all I wanted? No... I wanted him. I really wanted him.</p><p>"Well... we could do... something," I ran my fingers along his arm.</p><p>"You wanna do that right now?" He asked.</p><p>"Shuichi, I want you to be rough with me. That's what I want," I smirked.</p><p>"Right now?" He looked at his phone, setting it down right after, "Do you know how late it is?"</p><p>"Yeah, I know. I'm not tired though! Or... maybe that was a lie. But still," I laughed.</p><p>"Do you want it, or not?" He turned the lamp on once again, making it easier to see him.</p><p>"I want it. Please, Shuichi," I giggled.</p><p>"But we can't stay up too late, alright? I still have to work in the morning," He pinned me down to the bed.</p><p>"Yeah, we don't have to stay up, but at least make this fun!" I laughed, "Call me names, pull my hair, do something!"</p><p>"That's not a lie, right?" He whispered, making me face turn even redder.</p><p>"It's the truth," I grabbed his shoulders, looking up at him.</p><p>He leaned down, roughly pressing his lips against mine, kissing me.</p><p>"Excited already~?" He pulled away, his knee against my slight erection.</p><p>"Only for you~" I whined.</p><p>"I knew you were a perv. You were probably thinking dirty thoughts while I was getting changed," He pressed his knee a little harder against me.</p><p>"I didn't Ngh- know you thought so highly of yourself~" I teased.</p><p>He ignored me, kissing my neck instead, as he moved his knee away. He slowly pulled off my pants and boxers.</p><p>Just because I wanted him to be a little rougher with me, didn't mean I couldn't tease him back. It seemed that he liked it as well, as he was already getting erect.</p><p>"Hold on," He moved back, leaning over the dresser to grab the small bottle of lube, and a condom.</p><p>For some reason, it kinda upset me when he decided to use a condom. It was just a piece of latex separating us, but it was still so annoying. It made me feel like he thought I was too dirty sometimes, but it just seemed like he wanted an easy clean up.</p><p>I watched, as he poured some of the lube on his fingers, rubbing them together, as he looked down at me.</p><p>"Are you ready?" He moved his hand down to my entrance.</p><p>I nodded in agreement, before he inserted two fingers, surprising me.</p><p>"Ngh- Shu~" I whimpered, holding onto him a little tighter, as he moved his fingers around in inside of me.</p><p>"Does it feel good~?" He teased me.</p><p>"N-No- It really hurts, and i-it doesn't feel good at all," I lied.</p><p>"It doesn't~?" He kept going.</p><p>Only months ago, be would've been so uncomfortable doing this type of thing. Not having sex, but talking like that.</p><p>"Not at all," I rambled, knowing he could see right through my lies.</p><p>He slipped his fingers out of me, "Well, you're about to feel really good~"</p><p>"Yeah~?" I watched, as he opened the condom wrapper, and getting himself ready.</p><p>"Yep. But maybe even that's not good enough for a whore like you~" He finished getting himself ready, as he lined himself up with my entrance, "Anyways, are you ready~?"</p><p>I blushed, but nodded my head anyways.</p><p>"Hah~" He thrust inside of me, making me take all of his length at once.</p><p>"Shuichi~! S-So fast~!" I bit my lip, surprised by how quickly he did that.</p><p>"Want me to move now?" He asked, spreading my legs a little more.</p><p>"Y-Yeah," I looked away, trying to keep myself as composed as possible.</p><p>He started moving quickly, his hands on my hips. I couldn't help but let out a few loud moans.</p><p>"You're such a little slut~" He bit his lip.</p><p>"I-I'm not a slut~!" I whined. In all reality, I loved it when he called me that.</p><p>"You're such a fucking slut~ You can't even lie to yourself about that~" He kept thrusting, getting faster, and faster.</p><p>"Ah~! I-I- Hah~!" I tried to speak, but to no avail. I was already tearing up.</p><p>"Hah~ You're so tight~ Kokichi~" He moaned.</p><p>"Shuichi~! Gah~!" I felt tears running down my cheeks from the pleasure.</p><p>"Tell me how much you need it, you whore~!" He chuckled.</p><p>It was getting a bit too much. It was weird, since I never really cared before, but this time it was just overwhelming. Yeah, I wanted that in the beginning, but the way he said it just kinda hurt me.</p><p>"Hah~! I- Shuichi! N-No! Stop!" I wiped a few of my tears away, embarrassed.</p><p>He stopped everything. He looked kinda worried.</p><p>"Wait- What's wrong?" He quickly asked.</p><p>"St-Stop... it's too much," I whined, unable to say much more.</p><p>"You want to stop completely?" He asked, making sure he knew what to do.</p><p>"N-No... just don't say anything about me," I mumbled. It didn't hurt my feelings too much, but I knew if I didn't put an end to it, it could've gone way too far.</p><p>"So you do want to continue?" He wiped some of my tears away with his thumb.</p><p>"Yeah, I do," I assured.</p><p>He started thrusting again, moving a lot slower this time.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Kokichi. I thought that's what you wanted," He kissed my cheek, hugging me, as he kept moving.</p><p>"I-I did want it... I just changed my mind," I mumbled.</p><p>Shuichi was the only person I'd ever let see me in such a state. It was pretty embarrassing. It kinda surprised me how much I really trusted Shuichi. Probably because I knew he'd act like this. He'd apologize immediately, and tell me that everything was okay. It probably seemed really sappy to most people, but that's how I really felt.</p><p>"That's fine. I promise. And I mean it," He kept moving slowly, "You can change your mind. It's alright."</p><p>He tried to soothe me, wrapping his arms around me, in an attempt to calm me down.</p><p>"I'm sorry," He apologized again.</p><p>"Shuichi~!" I came unexpectedly, squeezing him even tighter.</p><p>After a few more thrusts, he came as well.</p><p>He pulled out, tying the condom off, and throwing it away.</p><p>"Kokichi, I'm sorry. I-I hope I didn't scare you or anything," He hugged me.</p><p>"You didn't scare me. It's okay, Shuichi," I giggled, trying to show him that it wasn't a big deal. I really was alright.</p><p>"We never have to do that again if you don't want to," He kissed me.</p><p>"We can do that again... just don't say such harsh things," I smiled.</p><p>"I'm just really sorry. I didn't mean anything I said," He assured, pulling the covers over us.</p><p>"It's okay, Shuichi!" I laughed.</p><p>"I hope it is," He held me tightly.</p><p>"I love you~" I kissed him, getting ready for bed once again. I knew he wasn't going to get over it.</p><p>"I love you too, Kokichi. I love you so much," He kissed me.</p><p>
  <em>I love you more than anyone. I might actually love </em>
  <em>you</em>
  <em> a little too much. </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> can't even stop </em>
  <em>myself</em>
  <em> from loving </em>
  <em>you</em>
  <em>. But... </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> don't </em>
  <em>think</em>
  <em> that's </em>
  <em>such</em>
  <em> a bad thing.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. ~Switch~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Praise Kink</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kokichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong~?" I walked over to Shuichi. He was looking at his laptop, as he sat on our bed.</p><p>"Nothing's wrong," He mumbled, still with that annoyed expression.</p><p>He looked kinda mad. Actually, he looked irritated.</p><p>"Are you mad at me? I swear, I didn't mean to eat the rest if your icecream! I just got really hungry," I whined.</p><p>"What? You are the rest of my icecream? Kichi, I just bought it yesterday," He closed his laptop.</p><p>I giggled at his now disappointed expression.</p><p>"I'm kidding! I wouldn't do that to my Shumai~" I crawled over to him on the bed, laying my head on his chest, as I hugged him, "But what's wrong?"</p><p>"I actually thought you ate it,"  He laughed, "But I've just been trying to crack this case for two weeks, and I just- It's really stressful."</p><p>"Aww is my Saihara-Chan okaaayyyy?" I kissed him, as he set his laptop down on the bedside table.</p><p>"I'm alright, don't worry about me," He smiled.</p><p>"I'm always gonna worry, about you," I giggled, "I'll always be looking out for you, since I love you so, so, so much!"</p><p>"I love you too," He kissed me softly, moving his fingers through my hair.</p><p>I kept myself close to him, still passionately kissing him. An amazing kisser, just like always.</p><p>"Shuichi~" I moved down to his neck, sucking lightly.</p><p>"Mmnnn~" He bit his lip, watching me.</p><p>"Shumai~ You look so cute right now," I smiled.</p><p>It was... a strange feeling. I knew what was probably gonna happen if we kept going, but it was different...</p><p>"Stop teasing me," He blushed, looking away.</p><p>"But I'm not teasing you~ You honestly look so good right now," I pressed my hips against his, hearing him gasp.</p><p>I kinda wanted to be in control of this. I wanted to switch roles, but I knew Shuichi would probably decline. A few times, he had told me that he wasn't interested in being on the bottom, since it was painful. I never had a problem with being on top. In fact, I actually wanted to try it out.</p><p>"A-Are we actually about to do this?" He asked, grabbing my hips.</p><p>"Only if you want to~" I smirked, enjoying how flustered he was.</p><p>He glanced to the side, avoiding eye contact, before looking at me again. "I-I want to."</p><p>If I didn't ask him about doing it how I wanted, then it wasn't going to happen for sure. I had to ask him, no matter if it resulted in failure or not. I could just play it off as a lie anyways, and act like I never meant it.</p><p>"I have a request," I blushed, "I-If it's not too much to ask... do you think that maybe I could be on top? Like you always do."</p><p>He looked shocked, and extremely embarrassed underneath me.</p><p>"Are you serious?" He asked, looking up at me.</p><p>"I'm serious," I felt myself become embarrassed as well, "Just this once. I just wanted to try it... maybe it could be kinda fun."</p><p>"Just this once?" He mumbled, "Do you promise to be gentle with me? I-I just don't know if I can take a lot right now."</p><p>"I'll be gentle. I won't be rough, or hurt you or anything! I promise."</p><p>"Then just this once. I-I'll let you take control. I'll let you do whatever you want," He assured.</p><p>"So you're okay with it for sure?" I asked, making sure that he meant what he was saying.</p><p>"I'm okay with it, really," He rested his hands above his head.</p><p>I nodded my head, showing him that I understood, before unbuttoning his shirt.</p><p>It still seemed a little strange. He was obviously taller than me, and just bigger than me in general. Could I really do it?</p><p>"Come on. I want you to take me. I'm all yours tonight, Kokichi," He sounded so confident, but the still embarrassed look on his face gave him away. Nonetheless, that comment still turned me on.</p><p>"Shh~ Just be patient," I whispered, taking off my shirt, before carelessly tossing it on the floor.</p><p>I pulled his pants off, revealing the small tent forming in his boxers.</p><p>
  <em>So he is enjoying this...</em>
</p><p>I had thought about doing that to Shuichi many times in the past. He just never wanted it, so I always tried to keep myself from thinking about it, but this was my chance. The one opportunity that I had to please Shuichi in such a way.</p><p>"Are you excited for this~? I know I am," I bit down on his shoulder, knowing he didn't want me to touch his chest. It just wasn't enjoyable for him.</p><p>"Take yours off too. It's not fair if I'm the only one," He spoke, referring to my pants.</p><p>"Fine, fine," I quickly removed my pants as well, looking down at Shuichi.</p><p>He looked so submissive underneath me like that. His face bright red, and his body in such a vulnerable position... it just made me want to take him right there.</p><p>"Shuichi~ I love it when you make that face~" I chuckled, kissing him again.</p><p>He turned his head, deepening the kiss. This really was something that we both wanted.</p><p>"Hold on," I pulled away, grabbing the bottle of lube from the dresser beside the bed.</p><p>I pulled off his boxers, pouring a small amount of lube on my fingers right after. For this part, I knew what I was doing. Shuichi had done this for me so many times, and I had even done it to myself. If I didn't get the next part right, I was gonna mess up badly. The last thing I wanted to do was injure Shuichi.</p><p>"Is this alright?" I kept my fingers at his entrance.</p><p>He nodded his head, watching me carefully, as I slipped one finger in.</p><p>"Hah~!" He moaned loudly. It wasn't meant to hurt much or anything, so I didn't know what was going on.</p><p>"You okay?" I asked, looking at his worried face.</p><p>"I-It feels really weird," He mumbled, but allowed me to continue.</p><p>"It's okay," I whispered, trying to calm him. It felt like it was our first time. Well... it was our first time doing it like this.</p><p>I kept moving my finger around, letting him get used to it before I added another finger.</p><p>"Ngh- Kokichi~" He watched me. At that point, he was already pretty erect.</p><p>"Shh... you're doing fine," I kissed him, muffling his moans.</p><p>"Mmmnnn~" He moaned into the kiss, his eyes shut tightly.</p><p>After a few more minutes of that, I removed my fingers, feeling that he was ready.</p><p>"See, you did fine," I gave him a peck on the lips, before rubbing the last of the lube on my member, lining myself up with him.</p><p>"Kokichi, remember what you promised, okay?" He spread his legs.</p><p>"I will," I smiled reassuringly, "You ready?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm ready," He held onto me.</p><p>I hesitated, before thrusting into him. Of course my member wasn't as big as his, since the rest of my body wasn't either, but it still seemed to hurt him just a bit.</p><p>"Gah~! Kichi~!" His body tensed up.</p><p>I felt amazing. He was so tight around me, and it felt so warm. It was everything I imagined.</p><p>"Hah~ Holy fuck~" I groaned, holding onto his hips.</p><p>"Hah~" He adjusted to the new feeling, attempting to catch his breath.</p><p>"It's okay," I breathed out.</p><p>"Yeah, y-you can move now," He panted.</p><p>I slowly started moving, keeping my promise.</p><p>"Hah~! Kokichi~! Oh my god~!" He whined, wrapping his legs around me.</p><p>"D-Does it hurt?" I asked, moving a little faster.</p><p>"Ah~! I-It only hurts a-a little~!" Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes.</p><p>"Shuichi~ You're doing so good already~" I whispered.</p><p>"Mmmnnn~!" The tears ran down his cheeks.</p><p>It felt so good, even though I wasn't really used to it.</p><p>"Oh~! Kichi~!" He started moving his hips in sync with my thrusts.</p><p>"Yeah~ Just like that~!" I moaned, feeling myself getting close.</p><p>"I'm gonna come soon~! I-It's so good~!" He moaned even louder.</p><p>"Come for me, Shumai~!" I whined, watching him.</p><p>"Kokichi~! Hah~!" He came instantly.</p><p>After a few more thrusts, I came, pulling out of him.</p><p>"Holy fuck..." I panted, getting off of Shuichi.</p><p>"Kokichi..." He mumbled, looking at me with a smile.</p><p>"You're okay?" I asked, grabbing his arm.</p><p>"I'm alright," He kissed me.</p><p>"Did you enjoy it?" I grinned.</p><p>"I liked it... but I like it how we usually do it better," He admitted.</p><p>"Yeah, me too. I just love it when my Shumai takes over~" I giggled, hugging him.</p><p>"I'm just surprised that you actually wanted to do that," He blushed.</p><p>"I'm surprised that you agreed to do it," I laughed.</p><p>"Well... there was no reason not to," He kissed me again.</p><p>This time was pretty good, but it's so much better when Shuichi takes control.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. ~Pet~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Roleplay</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shuichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't be so mean about it," Kokichi pouted.</p><p>"Then listen the first time," I smirked, watching him below me.</p><p>He sat on the floor in front of a bowl filled with milk. We had done pet play before, but it wasn't very enjoyable. This time, I was definitely in the mood though.</p><p>Kokichi was wearing what he wore last time. A tail, collar, and a headband with cat ears. This time, there was a leash attached to the collar. Meanwhile I was fully clothed, as I sat on the bed, watching him closely.</p><p>He moved closer to the bowl, looking down at it.</p><p>"Go on. Drink up~" I tugged at the leash, pulling him even closer.</p><p>"What if I don't~?" He laughed.</p><p>"If you don't? You're gonna be punished. Now drink up. It's gonna get warm soon," I responded.</p><p>"You're no fun," He mumbled, before leaning down, drinking the milk, just like a cat.</p><p>In the past, he would've called me weird for getting off on this, but after years of being together, he didn't mind. I used to get really embarrassed from the idea of even having sex with Kokichi, but now, I was usually the one doing everything. It wasn't like it was a  bad thing. It was actually kinda fun.</p><p>"Does master enjoy seeing me like this~?" He looked up at me.</p><p>"I didn't say you could stop, did I?"</p><p>"Sorry~" He went back to the bowl.</p><p>I smirked at him, an idea coming to mind.</p><p>Carefully, I lifted my foot, lightly pushing his head down into the bowl. I didn't hold it there or anything, since I didn't want to actually hurt him.</p><p>He lifted his head, coughing. "Shuichi!"</p><p>"It's master."</p><p>"What was that for?" He whined.</p><p>"Just because I wanted to," I grinned, getting a little more confident.</p><p>"That's not very nice of you~" He smirked.</p><p>"Come here~" I bit my lip, looking at his small body.</p><p>He obeyed, crawling over to me, as he held onto my legs, his chin resting on my knee.</p><p>"Such a good kitten~" I ran my fingers through his hair, making him blush.</p><p>"Master~" He whined, looking up at me.</p><p>I felt myself grow a little more erect just looking at him like that.</p><p>"So cute~" I ran a finger along his jawline, down to his chin, making him face me.</p><p>Lightly, I tugged on the leash. "Come here~" I picked him up like it was nothing, setting him down on my lap. He was pretty light, since he was so small. Sometimes, I actually worried about how skinny he was, but he had always eaten well, so I didn't know what the problem was.</p><p>"Shuichi~ Why are you still fully dressed~? It's embarrassing being in front of you like this," He pouted.</p><p>"I told you, it's master," I pulled him closer, my hands on his lower back, one still holding onto the leash.</p><p>"Master~? Do you have some sort of daddy kink too~? Is that what you're gonna want me to call you next? Daddy~?" He licked my cheek.</p><p>"Don't call me that. I already told you what to call me," I lightly hit his thigh, but it still left a bit of a red mark.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry," He giggled, biting my ear.</p><p>"You better be," I kissed him, as he rested his hands on my chest.</p><p>"I am~ I promise~" He pulled away with a whisper, before kissing me again.</p><p>As we kissed, I leaned back on the bed, letting him stay on top of me.</p><p>"Ohh I see what you want! Master is so dirty~" He pulled away, helping me remove my shirt.</p><p>"I'm the dirty one~?" I chuckled, "You're already so eager from a few head pats."</p><p>"You're just as eager from watching me drink milk out of a bowl," He laughed, grabbing the hem of my pants, before removing them, leaving me in my boxers.</p><p>I groaned quietly, as he grinded against me.</p><p>"Shh~" He grinned, before sucking on two of his own fingers.</p><p>"Don't tell me what to do," I slapped his thigh, making him flinch.</p><p>He kept sucking his own fingers, looking down at me. Just looking at his body was enough to keep me satisfied for the time-being. His thin waist, and soft legs against me.</p><p>"I'm sorry, master," He slowly pulled off my black boxers, revealing my erect member.</p><p>"It's fine," I laid back completely, my arms holding me up.</p><p>"Master is so big~" He wrapped his hand around my member, lubing me up as he stroked me.</p><p>"Tch-" I grunted, biting my lip, as he quickly moved his hand.</p><p>"I just want to feel you inside of me~" He stopped abruptly once he was finished, "Hold on." He pulled his tail out, setting it down on the dresser.</p><p>"Come on, Kokichi~" I watched, as he grabbed my member, lining himself up.</p><p>"Hah~" He pushed my member inside, dropping his hips with a loud moan.</p><p>I groaned, grabbing his thigh. Yeah, maybe I had a little bit of a thing for his thighs, but that wasn't really weird... at least it didn't seem very weird to me, but Kokichi teased me for it. He would purposely wear really short shorts, just to show off his thighs. I wasn't complaining though.</p><p>"Master~! Y-You feel so good inside of me~" He whined, as be started bouncing slowly.</p><p>"Kokichi~ You're so good~" I moaned, pulling on his leash again.</p><p>"You're so b-big, and I-I love it~!" He kept bouncing not so carefully.</p><p>It always made me blush when he said that. Most of the time, I just assumed he was exaggerating, but I knew I was bigger than average.</p><p>"Master~ You look so embarrassed~ I thought you were supposed to be in control~" He teased, still bouncing.</p><p>"Shut-Shutup! Hah~" I panted thrusting up into him.</p><p>"Are you m-mad? What're you gonna do about it~?" He kept going.</p><p>"What am I gonna do about it~?" I pinned him down to the bed, thrusting inside of him quickly.</p><p>"Ah~! Master~!" He whined, letting me continue.</p><p>"That's what I'm gonna do about it~" I kept going, pounding into him.</p><p>"Gah~! Nn-nghhh~!" He whined, burying his head in the crook of my neck.</p><p>"Fuck~! Kokichi~!"</p><p>"I-I'm gonna come, Master~!" He moaned in my ear.</p><p>"It's alright~ Come for me~" I kissed him, as he came with a whimper.</p><p>I came right after him, my movement coming to an end.</p><p>"You okay?" I panted trying to catch my breath.</p><p>"I'm okay," He hugged me.</p><p>I pulled out of him, my semen dripping down his inner thighs.</p><p>"H-Help me take this off," He whined, pulling at his collar.</p><p>"Hold on," I sat up, moving his hair out of the way so I could remove it.  After I did that, I took off his headband, setting it down on the bed.</p><p>"Can we go wash up now? You got me all dirty," He giggled, carefully getting up.</p><p>"Yeah, alright," I picked the bowl up off of the floor, following him into the bathroom.</p><p>I poured the rest of the milk in the sink, not wanting to leave it in the bowl.</p><p>"Let me start the bath," I set the empty bowl down on the counter, walking over to turn on the water.</p><p>"You're too good to me, Shumai," He smiled.</p><p>"I hope so," I set him down in the tub, before I sat down beside him.</p><p>"Love you~" He hugged me, sitting down in my lap.</p><p>"Love you too~" I held the smaller boy in my arms, smiling to myself.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. ~Cherries~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lingerie</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kokichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The chair I was leaning on almost hit the wall, as I stared at Shuichi. He was just finishing vacuuming the floor as I watched.</p><p>Usually I was the one doing the chores, since he had work. Not that his job was an excuse for everything, but it was only right for me to do the cleaning. He put food on the table, paid the bills, and bought everything we needed. The least I could do for him was keeping the house clean.</p><p>Today was just a little cleaning day for the both of us. He wasn't at work, and decided to help me with some chores. Shuichi helped with the dishes, mopping the floors, and now vacuuming.</p><p>After a little bit of just sitting around, I walked over to our closet, deciding that I could probably get rid of a few things.</p><p>That's when I noticed a small bag on my side of the closet.</p><p>Quickly and eagerly, I looked through it, seeing a lingerie set that I had bought a while ago. Shuichi was always surprised when I had a new set. If Shuichi gave me a few extra bucks to spend, then yeah I'm gonna go buy what I want. The lingerie might have been to impress Shuichi, but I also got it because it made me feel good as well.</p><p>It actually made me feel a little attractive during the act, and it seemed to get Shuichi all flustered, which was a plus.</p><p>The set in the bag was brand new. I had never worn it. Honestly, I hadn't even tried it on.</p><p>An idea came to mind as i looked at Shuichi, who had just finished vacuuming, and was taking a break.</p><p>"Hey, Shuichi!" I held the bag behind my back, not wanting him to see the brand name, "I want to try something on, okaaayyy? You need to give me your honest opinion."</p><p>"Yeah, alright," He sat down on the bed, looking down at his phone, not questioning a thing.</p><p>With the bag still behind my back, I ran into to the other side of the room, and into the bathroom.</p><p>Carefully, I took the clothing out of the bag. Lace was actually pretty delicate, and I didn't want to risk messing it up.</p><p>I looked at the set, admiring the design. It was a very light pink, mixed with a bit of white, with a cute cherry pattern. It was a lacy two peice, and pretty see-through, but that made it even better.</p><p>The last things in the bag were a matching pair of thigh high socks, and a pink choker necklace.</p><p>Shuichi was definitely gonna love it.</p><p>After removing my regular clothes, I put the new ones on, leaving the now empty bag on the bathroom counter.</p><p>Before opening the door, I remembered my silk bathrobe hanging on the bathroom door. Deciding to keep Shuichi on his toes, I put it on, tying it tightly, just to make sure that it couldn't come undone.</p><p>Shuichi looked at me as soon as I opened the door, walking out.</p><p>"Shuichi~" I grinned, "I need to show you my outfit, but can I do something first?"</p><p>He watched as I moved thr chair I once sat on, placing it in front of the bed, "You want me to sit down?"</p><p>"Yep! I want to give you a little show, if you're fine with that~" I walked over to the closet, grabbing a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, as he sat down on the chair.</p><p>"That's fine! I-It was just a bit sudden!" He blushed, as I walked over to him, the handcuffs and key in my hands.</p><p>"So you're fine with this?" I asked, taking his hands, and bringing them behind the chair, handcuffing him right after.</p><p>He looked away as I got up, setting the key down on the bedside table, "Yeah, I-It's fine!"</p><p>Shuichi seemed pretty embarrassed, yet so eager. It was cute.</p><p>"Kay, so I'm gonna need you to rate my outfit~ Don't be mean about it either, okay?" I giggled, standing in front of him, the bed right behind me.</p><p>He nodded his head, as I slowly untied the robe.</p><p>"Actually, Shuichi, how was your day?" I held the robe closed, teasing him. His flustered face was enough to get me to egg him on.</p><p>"My day? O-Oh, my day was good, y'know," He bit his lip, being surprisingly submissive.</p><p>"My day was pretty good too, so you'd better not hurt my feelings," I giggled, smirking at him.</p><p>"I promise I won't! I-I just want to-" He stopped talking, as I took the robe off with ease.</p><p>I posed for him, as a tent began to form in his pants. It was extremely noticable, so maybe that teasing really did get to him.</p><p>"You're not gonna tell me if I look cute or not?" I pouted. "Maybe a different angle then?" I turned around, looking at him with a playful grin, my backside on full display.</p><p>"K-Kokichi! I-I-" He stuttered, trying to figure out what to say.</p><p>"So...? What do you think? Rate it out of ten," I smiled, "Personally, I give it a six, so you gotta tell me what you think, otherwise, I might have to get rid of this one."</p><p>Of course, I was teasing. I wouldn't actually get rid of it. It was a really cute set, and it was obvious to tell that Shuichi loved it.</p><p>"I uh- I'll give it a ten!" His face grew a little redder.</p><p>"What? A ten!" I pretended to act surprised, "Now, I know that's definitely a lie!"</p><p>"N-No! It's the truth!" He defended, his pants becoming a bit tighter.</p><p>"Don't lie to me~ It hurts my feelings when my Shumai does that," I walked over to him, slowly sitting down on his lap.</p><p>"K-Kokichi, be careful-" He looked down at me, as I sat on his clothed erection.</p><p>Ignoring his warning, I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking up at him. In his eyes, I probably looked so irresistible. He probably wanted to pound into me, listening to the lewd noises that escaped my mouth... but I wasn't gonna let him do that.</p><p>"I'm just trying to give you a closer look~" I kissed him before he could respond.</p><p>Without warning, I unbuttoned his shirt as we kissed, moving my hands down to his chest. He was so attractive, no wonder so many people liked him.</p><p>There was no imperfection in his face. It was all so pleasing. His smooth skin, and long eyelashes, with a prefect jawline... it was all so attractive.</p><p>His body was also just- everything. He had such a slim figure, but there was a bit of muscle, which just made me swoon.</p><p>And of course, the most attractive thing about him was... him. His personality. A cliche thing to say, but it was the truth. He was so caring, and smart. Especially the way he acted towards me. Shuichi could be awkward, and a little cold to people that he wasn't exactly comfortable with, but with me, he was the most loving person. No matter what I did, he always forgave me, and kept loving me.</p><p>Most of the people I had known had left me, just because I could get a little annoying. Shuichi would never do that. When he admitted that he had a thing for me, I was honestly surprised. After everything I had done, he still loved me, and cared for me when no one else did.</p><p>"Love you~" I pulled away from the kiss, looking up at him. When I thought about him like that, I just felt the need to remind him that I really did love him, whether we were in the middle of something dirty or not.</p><p>"Love you too," He blushed, as I bit down on his neck, before sucking lightly.</p><p>He whimpered at my touch, as I moved my hand down to his erection, palming him through his pants.</p><p>It was embarrassing how easily he had submitted to me, but it only made me crave him even more.</p><p>"Sensitive, are we~?" I smirked at him, pulling away from his neck, "Has it really been that long~?"</p><p>Once I moved my hand away, I started grinding against him, listening to his small moans of pleasure.</p><p>"C-Can you- Ngh- take off my pants?" He asked, biting his lip in a poor attempt to hide his moans.</p><p>Obediently, I stopped, getting up to remove his pants. His pants were left on the floor after I took them off, looking at his clothed erection, even more visible now that he was just in his gray boxers.</p><p>"Want these off too~?" I smirked, grabbing at the waistband of his boxers.</p><p>"Please," He watched as I removed them, blushing.</p><p>As always, I was pleased with what I saw.</p><p>"So hard for me already~?" I poked his member teasingly, as I stood up once again, walking over to the dresser to grab the new bottle of lube.</p><p>Quickly, I opened it, pouring some on my fingers. Of course, I was almost just as eager as he was. It was a little embarrassing, since he could see that through my thin lingerie, but I couldn't say much. He was completely exposed, probably even more embarrassed than I was.</p><p>With the lube still on my fingers, I sat down on his lap again, moving the fabric of my lacy panties over, just enough. I pushed two fingers inside of myself at once, moaning quietly.</p><p>"How's th-the view?" I teased, moving my fingers around inside of myself.</p><p>"Tch- H-Hurry up, please~" He whined, "I don't know how much longer I can wait~"</p><p>"Be patient~" I kept stretching myself out, trying to be a little quicker.</p><p>It was better leaving the lingerie on the whole time. There was no point in taking it off. I mean, it could rip or something, but that's why I was extremely careful with it. Most lingerie was expensive, and I wouldn't want to ruin it. But if I wasn't going to wear it the whole time, then I'd rather not wear it at all.</p><p>My favorite kinds were usually the black, lacy ones. They just set the mood, but it could be a bit much at times.</p><p>Shuichi's favorites seemed to be the ones that looked so innocent. Like ones that were light in color, and just looked really cute. He also seemed to really like the stockings, which was nice, because I really liked them too.</p><p>"I'm done now~" I removed my fingers, grinning at him.</p><p>"Well, I'm ready whenever you are," He blushed.</p><p>I giggled in response, taking his member in my hand, as I moved the fabric of my bottoms aside once again, taking the head of his member inside of my entrance.</p><p>"Ngh- Don't come just yet~" I teased, pushing a little more inside of myself.</p><p>"Hah~ I-I'll try not to~" He squeezed his eyes shut, as I dropped my hips, taking all of his length.</p><p>"Shumai~" I kissed him, as I started moving slowly, getting a little faster as I took time to adjust.</p><p>He kissed back, despite being able to touch me. It was true that I did love it when he touched me, but I just wanted to tease him a bit.</p><p>When he touched me, he did it right though. I loved it when he squeezed my hips, or when he touched my chest. Though, when he squeezed my waist, it made me feel a little insecure. Even though I didn't see myself as chubby or anything, I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed when he squeezed that little bit of fat. He probably didn't even notice he was doing it, but I didn't want to make it awkward by telling him about it.</p><p>"Hah~ Shuichi~" I pulled away, a single strand of saliva connecting us.</p><p>"Kokichi~! Hah~ You f-feel so good~" He whined, struggling against the handcuffs.</p><p>He began to thrust into me at the same pace as my bouncing. His moans got louder, and louder, the faster we went. This time, he was even louder than me, which was kinda surprising.</p><p>"Hah~ Nng-ghhh~" I kept moving, going faster.</p><p>His member slightly twitched inside of me, letting me know that I wasn't the only one that was close.</p><p>"Y-You look so- so good right now~!" He moaned, his head leaning back against the chair.</p><p>"Shh~" I grabbed his chin, kissing him roughly.</p><p>Kissing him was such a simple thing, yet it made it all feel so much more intimate.</p><p>"Mmngh~!" He moaned into the kiss, as he came inside of me.</p><p>The feeling sent me over the edge, as I came, reaching my climax as well.</p><p>We rode out our high together, breathing heavily.</p><p>"So, you liked it~?" I spoke, moving a bit of my own hair out of my face.</p><p>"I loved it~" He smiled, as I got off of him, letting his member slip out of me.</p><p>Not wanting to torture him too much, I grabbed the key to the handcuffs, and removed them, letting him get up as well.</p><p>"When did you buy that?" He asked, staying seated, as he rested for a bit.</p><p>"Probably about a month ago," I started removing the lingerie, getting ready for a bath.</p><p>"Well, it was a good buy," He laughed, taking his shirt off, before walking into the bathroom, followed by me.</p><p>"Yeah? You think so?" I watched, as he started the bath, getting the water and everything ready.</p><p>"Definitely," He helped me into the bathtub, "All of the ones you've worn before were good, but this one was my favorite."</p><p>I blushed at the comment, seeing that he was telling the truth.</p><p>"You're too nice to me~" I kissed him, as he sat down beside me.</p><p>"I try~" He kissed back, "It's only because you deserve it~"</p><p>The comment made my heart flutter. Just another one of the many things that I love Shuichi for.</p><p>Knowing how to make me happy.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. ~Date~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Shuichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kokichi kicked his feet playfully, as he sat on the chair, finishing up his milkshake. It was our date night, and we had just gone out to eat at a fastfood restaurant. I wasn't trying to be cheap or anything. Kokichi actually chose the restaurant.</p><p>The restaurant might not have been the best, but his outfit was. Whenever we went out to eat, Kokichi dressed up all cutesy, and I loved it.</p><p>Today he was wearing a short, violet dress, with checkered stockings underneath. Meanwhile, I was wearing a black sweatshirt, with a pair of jeans.</p><p>"Kichi, are you almost done?" I asked, pushing my empty plate out of the way.</p><p>"Almost," He giggled. When we went out to restaurants, he would take the longest time to eat on purpose. It could be a little annoying, but I kinda enjoyed it. It just meant spending more time with him.</p><p>Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two guys walking over to us. It was so strange, since it was out of no where. At the moment, I was sure they were just going somewhere else, but it became apparent once they stood at our table.</p><p>"Uhm... Do you need something?" I asked, hesitantly. They looked kinda young. Probably still in highschool.</p><p>One of them looked over at me, and then at Kokichi.</p><p>"So, is this your older brother or something?" The taller one grabbed Kokichi's shoulder.</p><p>Kokichi surprisingly acted like it was nothing. He had a cheerful grin, as he set his phone down on the table.</p><p>"Older brother?" I looked at them, annoyed, "I'm his husband."</p><p>The boys looked confused, and a little irritated.</p><p>"Yep! Shumai's my husband!" Kokichi smiled.</p><p>"You're a dude? What the hell!" The shorter one looked Kokichi up and down.</p><p>"Hey, don't say that!" The taller one grabbed the other's shoulders, "Who cares if it's a transgender? That's still pretty hot."</p><p>"Mind if we get your number?" They held out a phone to Kokichi.</p><p>Watching it all play out was annoying, and it just made me so angry. Two jerks trying to flirt with my husband... yeah, as if he would give them his number.</p><p>"What? I don't want your number! You guys look twelve," Kokichi laughed at their petty attempt.</p><p>"Twelve! Listen here, if you don't give us your damn number, we'll have you in an ally-" They started, but before they could finish, I spoke.</p><p>"Say what you're about to say, and I'll have you turned in to the police," I showed them my detective badge, proving that I worked with the cops. Whether I would get them arrested for that or not, I still wanted to give them a little scare.</p><p>"We didn't mean it!" They put their hands up, as if I was about to shoot them or something, "It was just a joke!"</p><p>They ran out of the restaurant, tripping on the way out.</p><p>Kokichi looked over at me, "So gross, am I right? Those kids probably just graduated middle school."</p><p>"Honestly, I'd have to agree with you on that," I mumbled, still annoyed. It wasn't like that was the first time that something like that happened.</p><p>When Kokichi and I were out in public, there had been numerous times he'd been hit on. There were young people, and old people trying to get to him. And the most annoying part was that they did it right in front of me, even after I told them that I was his husband! It was gross.</p><p>Those boys might've been young, but if I wasn't there, who knows what could've happened. If they really meant what they were about to say...</p><p>I didn't want to think about something like that.</p><p>What did they not understand? I had been with Kokichi for years before they even saw him! I was married to him! He didn't need them! Wasn't I good enough?</p><p>After letting Kokichi finish up his food, we went home. Kokichi sat down on the couch, still in his outfit. I set my keys, phone, and wallet down on the coffee table, still in a bad mood.</p><p>"Shumai~ What's wrong? Don't you wanna watch a movie with me?" He smiled, kicking off his own shoes.</p><p>Of course Kokichi would see that I was irritated. He knew just how to read me, but regardless, I tried to act like I wasn't upset. I always did that. Kokichi shouldn't have to be upset because I'm upset, and if I vented to him, I'd probably end up getting more annoyed than I was in the beginning.</p><p>"Yeah, hold on," I walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water, letting him pick a movie.</p><p>Once I returned with my drink, Kokichi had already turned on the movie, skipping through the annoying commercials at the beginning.</p><p>Trying to make as little noise as possible, I turned off the lights. Kokichi looked at me from the couch, waiting for me to sit next to him, so I did.</p><p>It was so nice just being with him. Nobody else could love Kokichi like I did, right? I mean, everyone that's ever hit on him only wanted one thing... and that was obvious.</p><p>Even though I liked doing it with Kokichi, that wasn't the reason I decided to go out with him. I did it because I really cared about him.</p><p>Nobody else that's asked for his number actually cared about him. They all just wanted to get in his pants! Kokichi DC didn't deserve that. He deserved someone who actually loved him.</p><p>"Shu Shu~" He snapped me out of my thoughts, "You alright?"</p><p>"Am I alright? Of course I am!" I wrapped my arms around him, trying to distract him from my obvious lies, "Why wouldn't I be?"</p><p>"Ah, I see," He smirked, "Is my Shumai jealous~?"</p><p>
  <em>Jealous...?</em>
</p><p>Jealous? I wasn't jealous! I never got jealous!</p><p>"Jealous of what? There's nothing to be jealous about," I mumbled.</p><p>"I love you~" He gave me a peck on the lips, "I love you, and only you~"</p><p>"You don't have to tell me that~ I already know," I kissed him, "And I love you too~"</p><p>Kokichi kissed back, going a little rougher. His hands grabbed my back, pulling me closer to him, as I did the same.</p><p>"You're only mine, right?" I pulled away for a second, letting him catch his breath.</p><p>"I'm all yours, Shuichi~" He giggled, "Nobody else can have me~"</p><p>Once he said that, I abruptly pinned him down to the couch, kissing him roughly.</p><p>Of course he wasn't an object. He wasn't just a toy. But hearing him say those words just assured me that it was just us. Nobody else could be with Kokichi. I was his, and he was mine.</p><p>"Hah~ You're not going easy on me tonight, are you~?" He let out a breathy laugh, looking up at me.</p><p>"As long as you're fine with that~" I bit my lip, examining his small figure.</p><p>"Come on Shuichi~ Be rough with me~ I want you to," His face was undoubtedly red. Even when he was pretty embarrassed, he just played it off. It was something that I wish I could do.</p><p>Instead of letting all if my emotions out all the time, I just wanted to hide them, like Kokichi did.</p><p>"You're so cute, Kokichi," I kissed along his neck, "No wonder everyone wants you~"</p><p>Being with Kokichi was one of the best things that had ever happened to me. But it always made me wonder... why me?</p><p>Why would he ever accept my confession? There were so many other guys that would love to get with him, but he chose me.</p><p>It was just... strange. Imagine my life without Kokichi... I couldn't. I don't know how I ever lived without him in the first place. Now that we were married, I knew it was serious. It wasn't just a game of his. I just hoped that I really did make him happy.</p><p>"Shumai~" His head leaned back against the couch, as I bit down on his shoulder, moving the sleeve of his dress to the side.</p><p>"Can't you be patient~?" I smirked, lifting his skirt, revealing his lacy, white panties. Slowly, I started grinding against him, listing to his small moans of pleasure.</p><p>Kokichi kept whining, loving the attention that I was giving him. I bet I could pleasure him way more than any other guy could.</p><p>"Feels good, doesn't it~" I smirked, loving how pleased he looked already.</p><p>"Y-Yeah~" He groaned, watching as I slipped off his thin undergarments.</p><p>"Look how hard you make me~" I chuckled, rubbing my clothed erection against his thigh.</p><p>"Hya~ Shumai~" He flinched, as I removed his dress, careful not to hurt him.</p><p>He looked so tempting below me. Completely naked, his face red, and his mouth agape.</p><p>I felt my cock twitch inside of my pants at the sight. Did anybody else really think they could see Kokichi like this? How annoying...</p><p>"You look so hot right now," I mumbled, taking off my shirt.</p><p>Without hesitation, I removed my own pants, throwing them on the floor, before taking off my boxers as well.</p><p>Jesus... he looked so irresistible. I just wanted to pound into him right then.</p><p>"Here," I held my fingers up to his lips, letting him suck on them, as I held onto his waist with my other hand, grinding against him.</p><p>He moaned against my fingers, as I got rougher, his member fully erect. At that point, I had started humping him, his noises getting louder, and louder, even though I wasn't actually inside of him.</p><p>"You're really enjoying this~" I went faster, taking my fingers out of his mouth, before moving them down to his entrance, "I'm about to put these in, okay?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah," He stared up at me, as I inserted two fingers at once.</p><p>"You're-" I started, getting ready to give him a little dirty talk, but stopped when my phone started ringing.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell...</em>
</p><p>Without a second thought, I kept moving my fingers around inside of Kokichi. It was one of my coworkers calling.</p><p>It was so irritating! We were in the middle of something, and I wasn't gonna stop what I was doing, just for them. I was gonna keep going.</p><p>The phone stopped ringing, once I answered, holding it up to my ear, as I continued to stretch Kokichi out.</p><p>"Hello? Why are you calling?" I mumbled, trying to multitask, "I'm kinda busy right now."</p><p>"Hey, Mr. Saihara! Lovely weather we're having, am I right?" He laughed from the other side of the phone. This colleague was the most annoying of all.</p><p>He was a slacker, and never got any work done. It was a miracle he was even still working there. Aside from that, he never really took me as a serious detective, only because I was too young, and I was married to a guy.</p><p>Kokichi kept moaning softly in the background, and I wasn't gonna tell him to stop.</p><p>"I said, I'm busy. What do you want?" I repeated, already annoyed.</p><p>"So... do you mind helping me with something?" He kept that annoying attitude up.</p><p>"Shu-mai~ I think I'm ready~" Kokichi whined, already in a hurry.</p><p>"Get on with it," I sighed, "And hold on, Kokichi." I kept moving my fingers around inside of Kokichi, searching for that one spot...</p><p>"Yeah, so you know how I was supposed to be at work on Monday? Well I wasn't. So unfortunately, I don't have any of the paperwork, so you're gonna have to bring it to me," He laughed.</p><p>As if I was actually gonna do that for him! The hell...</p><p>"Yeah, well I don't think so," I mumbled.</p><p>Kokichi's legs twitched, "Shuichi- W-Wait! I'm about to- Shuichi~! Ah~!" He came from just my fingers.</p><p>"Mr. Saihara! That is inappropriate behavior!" The guy on the phone sounded shocked.</p><p>"Well, I told you I was busy, didn't I? Anyways, you can get your own paperwork. It's not that hard," I smirked at Kokichi, slipping my fingers out of him, as I let him catch his breath.</p><p>"I was gonna ask you if you could fill it out for me too- You'll do it, won't you?" He asked.</p><p>If it were anyone else, I'd feel embarrassed, but I knew I wasn't even gonna see this guy on Tuesday. He was definitely getting fired, especially if he hadn't even filled out any of his paperwork.</p><p>"I have some work to be doing right now too, alright? What don't you understand about me being busy?" I lined myself up with Kokichi's entrance.</p><p>"Shuichi- I-I just came," Kokichi whispered, his face even redder than before.</p><p>"It's not like you ever do your work anyways! You're such a-" The man on the phone started, but I hung up on him.</p><p>I never do work? Yeah right. I never do any goddamn work, huh? I was just so annoyed with how everything was going. Like, are you kidding me?</p><p>"You just came~? You don't wanna continue~?" I asked, getting irritated, but I wasn't gonna show it.</p><p>Kokichi looked away, embarrassed, "I-I want to continue."</p><p>"So I can go inside now?" I mumbled, getting a silent nod in response.</p><p>It wasn't so silent when I thrusted into him. His nails dug into the couch, as he tried to hold onto something.</p><p>"Hah~ You feel so good~" I smirked, looking down at his small body.</p><p>"M-Move now~!" He whimpered, tightening up around me.</p><p>Without saying anything else, I started thrusting into Kokichi, getting faster and rougher by the second.</p><p>"Hah~! Shuichi~!" He screamed my name, as I kept going.</p><p>Feeling a little more confident, I pulled out of him completely, before thrusting back into him at once. He began to tear up.</p><p>"Kokichi~ You know you're mine, right~?" I kissed him, as I kept moving.</p><p>"I know~! I-I'm yours~! Yours and no one else's!" He whined, gripping the couch a little tighter.</p><p>"You're mine~ You always will be~" I moved a hand down to his now partially erect member, jerking him off quickly.</p><p>"O-Oh my god~! Keep going~!" He moaned against my touch, begging me to keep it up.</p><p>It was clear to see how good he was feeling. He was in pure ecstasy, as I touched him in all the right places.</p><p>"Right there~! Right there! Please!" He cried, out, as I hit his prostate.</p><p>"Right here~?" I squeezed his waist, as I repeatedly hit his prostate.</p><p>"Oh~! Yes, Shuichi~! Ah~!" Tears rolled down his cheeks, as his words only turned into moans. I could barely understand him at that point.</p><p>"I'm gonna come~!" I warned, continuously thrusting into him.</p><p>"Shuichi~! Hah~! I- Can't- Gah~!" He came once again, as I thrusted a few more times, before finally coming inside of him.</p><p>We sat there, as our breathing finally became normal once again.</p><p>"You okay?" I smiled, looking down at him. He looked exhausted.</p><p>"I'm fine. That was honestly really good," He laughed, as I pulled out of him.</p><p>After that, I wasn't nearly as angry as I was before. I guess all of that kinda took my mind off of things.</p><p>"I promise, I only love you," Kokichi grinned.</p><p>"You're mine?" I smiled, kissing his cheek.</p><p>"I'm yours, and you're mine," He grabbed my hand, running a finger over the wedding ring, "That's why we got married."</p><p>I blushed at the comment.</p><p>"It doesn't matter if I find someone richer, nicer, or smarter... I know I'll never find someone that loves me more than you do," He giggled, kissing me softly.</p><p>
  <em>There will never be </em>
  <em>anybody</em>
  <em> that </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> love more than </em>
  <em>you</em>
  <em>, Kokichi. You are mine. My one and only. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. ~Rain~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kokichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The window in the kitchen grew foggy, as I looked through it, seeing Shuichi's car. Shuichi had come home early, which was nice.</p><p>Since it was raining so hard, our internet got disconnected, so I just decided to eat for a bit. Shuichi sat down beside me, as I ate a small salad.</p><p>Salads weren't usually what I would go for, but I realized I was probably a few pounds overweight.</p><p>"After it stops raining, we can go get something to eat, if you want," Shuichu smiled reassuringly, "I know that salads aren't really your first choice."</p><p>
  <em>My first choice...?</em>
</p><p>Shuichi probably meant nothing by that, but it still made me feel some type of way.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" I asked, setting my fork down, "About salads? Are you saying that I don't eat healthy? Do I look fat to you or something?"</p><p>For a minute he looked confused, then shocked.</p><p>"Ah, that's not what I meant at all!" He defended, "I just remember you telling me that you didn't really like them! I-I don't think you look overweight!"</p><p>Shuichi would never say something like that about me. Of course he wouldn't, but that didn't mean he wasn't lying.</p><p>"Shuichi, you're such a liar," I rolled my eyes in annoyance.</p><p>"Don't be like that. I'm not lying," He wrapped his arms around me, as he kissed my forehead.</p><p>Pushing him off of me, I threw my food away. It was crazy how such a small misunderstanding could cause so much frustration.</p><p>"No, I mean it, I really don't think that about you," He stood up behind me, as I walked into the livingroom, still a little annoyed.</p><p>"Really?" I sighed. Yeah, maybe I did see myself as chubby... but just a little. I mean... wouldn't lie to myself, right?</p><p>"I wouldn't lie to you about something like that," He kissed me softly, trying to keep me calm.</p><p>That was something that I really liked about Shuichi. Even when I was being a brat, or if I was just overreacting, he would always try to help. To be honest, it made me feel a lot better, whether I would admit that or not. He also painted me sometimes.</p><p>When I was talking to other people, I could lie to them, and not care, but when it was Shuichi, I always felt a little guilty. He made me show my real emotions more than I'd like to.</p><p>"You sure?" I moved his hands down to my hips, letting him touch me.</p><p>"I'm positive," He kissed me again, his hands still on my hips, as the rain pattered on the window next to us.</p><p>It was such a soothing noise.</p><p>Out of breath, I pulled away, looking up at him, "Would you still love me, even if you thought that I was chubby?"</p><p>"I'd love you, no matter what your shape is," He assured, pulling me closer to him, "I'd still squeeze your hips the same. I'd still kiss you the same. I'd still love you just the same~"</p><p>Still, it was hard to believe, but I guess when I really thought about it, it made sense.</p><p>Shuichi loved me for me, just like I loved him for him. Even though his figure was admittedly attractive, that was just a plus. No matter what Shuichi looked like, I would still love him.</p><p>With little hesitation, I kissed him again, slamming my lips against his.</p><p>"Shuichi~" I whined, as he bit my bottom lip, before going back in.</p><p>Keeping my hands on him, I walked us backwards until we reached the wall of the livingroom.</p><p>"Touch me, Shumai~ Please," I begged, needing him.</p><p>From my hips, he dragged a hand along my waist, and up to my clothed chest.</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" He asked, before pulling off my shirt.</p><p>"I'm sure," I smiled at him, as he kissed me again right after.</p><p>His other hand made it's way down to my pants, as he messed with the zipper, before finally slipping them off.</p><p>Having sex after a small argument made me feel so much better. Especially when it was slow sex. Yeah, that's not the best way to work things out, or to relieve your feelings, but it just happened sometimes.</p><p>Slowly, I pulled my own boxers off, pulling away from the kiss. Shuichi took his own shirt off, throwing it on the floor.</p><p>He held onto my lower back, before picking me up, my legs wrapping around his thin waist.</p><p>"Hah~ I love you so much," I giggled, running my fingers through his soft hair.</p><p>Shuichi gave me a peck on the lips, pulling away with a grin, "Love you too~"</p><p>Even though he could make me so annoyed sometimes, I could never stay mad at him. He was just so good to me, and knew how to treat me.</p><p>He started kissing and sucking along my pale neck, leaving tiny love bites. One of his hands moved up to my mouth, letting me suck on his fingers.</p><p>Moaning again him, I kept sucking his fingers, as he held onto me, making sure I didn't fall.</p><p>His touch was warm, and gentle. It made me feel safe. Safer than I've ever felt with anyone.</p><p>Without warning, he took his fingers out of my mouth, moving his hand down to my entrance, "Is this alright?"</p><p>In response, I nodded my head reassuringly, showing him that it was fine with me.</p><p>He inserted one finger, being gentle with me, as I blushed, moaning quietly.</p><p>After I loosened up a bit, he added a second finger.</p><p>"Shumai~" I whimpered, burying my face in the crook of his neck. He was being so caring, and it just made me happy.</p><p>If it were anyone else, they'd just have their way with me, and not even care about how I felt. Not Shuichi though. He was too good to me. Honestly, I probably didn't even deserve him.</p><p>"I think you're ready now," He whispered, effortlessly pulling his fingers out of me.</p><p>Still holding onto me, he pulled off his pants and boxers with one hand. The position wasn't are usual one, but that was alright. I got to see his face even better that way.</p><p>"Do you want me to put it in now?" He asked, the tip of his member against my entrance.</p><p>"Please~" I squeezed his shoulders a little tighter, once I felt his member enter me.</p><p>"Tell me when to move, alright?" He whispered, keeping me close.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, hold Tch- Hold on-" I mumbled, trying to adjust.</p><p>After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I told him it was alright, and he started moving.</p><p>"Hah~ Shuichi~" I whined, as he moved inside of me at a slow pace.</p><p>"Shh~ It's okay~" He lifted my chin, kissing me softly.</p><p>Shuichi kept moving his hips, thrusting into me. At that point, I barely remembered what started all of this.</p><p>"I'll love you no matter what~" He pulled away with a smile, "You're perfect the way you are~"</p><p>His words made me so happy. The only person in my life that made me truly happy, was Shuichi. Even my own parents didn't care about me, but that's not something that I like to think about.</p><p>I flinched, as his hand moved up to my chest, playing with my nipples. My chest was extremely sensitive to Shuichi's touch, and I loved it.</p><p>His fingers moved against the pink buds, before he took one into his mouth, sucking lightly.</p><p>It embarrassed me that I actually liked it when he did that.</p><p>"Hah~! Sh-Shuichi~! I love you~!" I whined, my legs squeezing his waist.</p><p>"I-I love you too~" He bit his lip, looking down at me, a bit of sweat dripping down his forehead, "I love you so so much~"</p><p>Shuichi really did love me. I never doubted that. It just made me feel so good whenever he told me how much he loved me. It made me feel wanted, even when nobody else wanted me.</p><p>A lot of people hated me. They despised me, but as long Shuichi loved me, it was fine. Nobody else had to even care about me, but as long as Shuichi did, it was fine.</p><p>Shuichi's opinions and thoughts actually meant something. Nobody else's did. Not even my own.</p><p>I lied so much, I realized that I even lied to myself at times, which is why I couldn't even trust my own thoughts.</p><p>"Sh-Shuichi~! I'm gonna come~!" I warned, trying to hold back a few moans.</p><p>"Me too~!" He admitted with a few moans, as his thrusts got sloppier, and sloppier, until finally, he came inside of me.</p><p>The feeling of that alone sent me over the edge, as I came, screaming Shuichi's name.</p><p>Even after we were finished, I held onto him, trying to catch my breath. He didn't set me down immediately, instead, giving me a gentle kiss, as he hugged me.</p><p>"Kokichi~ I really do love you," He smiled at me.</p><p>"I know you do," I giggled, "And I love you too. I love you very, very much, Shumai~"</p><p>He kissed me one more time, before walking me into our bathroom.</p><p>"And I really didn't mean what is said earlier. I should've been clearer with my words," He set me down on the bathroom counter, as he started up the bath.</p><p>That was just like Shuichi. Making sure that I didn't feel like it was my fault. He didn't say that I misunderstood, he said that he should've been clearer. He truly was amazing.</p><p>"I know you didn't. I just overreacted," I assured with a playful giggle, as I sat down in the tub.</p><p>"No you didn't," He sat beside me, running his fingers through my hair, "I would be upset too, if I thought you said something like that about me."</p><p>"Thanks, Shuichi," I blushed, looking away as I tried to hide it.</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for caring about me. Thanks for </em>
  <em>being</em>
  <em> there for me. And most of all, thanks for loving me, Shuichi.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. ~Tied Up~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bondage</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shuichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi layed on the bed in front of me. His legs bent, as they were apart, but ropes tied his thigh, down to his shin. He wore a chest harness, connected to his arms, as they were tied together behind his back.</p><p>Embarrassed, he was completely naked in front of me, a light pink blush coating his pale face.</p><p>"You sure you wanna do this?" I asked, seeing how ashamed he looked.</p><p>The last time Kokichi was the one tied up, he got really scared, and that just wasn't good. I didn't want that to happen again. There was no way I was gonna let myself do this if he wasn't sure.</p><p>"No, I'm sure, I'm really sure!" He whined, closing his legs.</p><p>"Hey, if I do something that makes you feel weird, or upsets you or something, let me know," I blushed, "Even if it seems like it's nothing, I'll listen."</p><p>Of course I was gonna be cautious with him. I didn't want to see him get upset because of this. That's why we weren't using the blindfold.</p><p>There were some... bad things that happened to him years ago. It wasn't something that we really liked to talk about, but it explained a lot about Kokichi's personality.</p><p>"Yeah, okay okay," He rushed me. Yeah, Kokichi would always do that when he didn't want to talk about something.</p><p>It was a small thing that he did. Something that others didn't notice. But after years of living with him, I started to catch on to things like that.</p><p>Slowly, I crawled over to him, just wearing my boxers. Honestly, he looked kinda nervous, which worried me, but I wasn't surprised. If I did something wrong, he would just tell me.</p><p>"You look so cute like this~" I ran a hand up his abdomen, and then back down to his thigh.</p><p>Seeing him all tied up like that turned me on. Most importantly, he was letting me do this because he trusted me, which gave me a sudden feeling of happiness.</p><p>Yeah, he trusted me. We were married... but it just showed how much trust he had for me. To let himself be in such a vulnerable position in front of me was just proof of it.</p><p>"Shumai~ You're embarrassing me~" He giggled, as I lifted his chin, kissing him slowly, "Do you just like seeing me humiliated~? Does it turn you on~?"</p><p>"Actually, yeah it does, but only a little," I mumbled, moving my hands along his small body.</p><p>That devious grin plastered across his face said it all, "Liar."</p><p>"Oh~ I'm the liar now~?" I chuckled, moving down to his neck, as I bit down softly, listening to his moans.</p><p>Kokichi seemed to want it to be a bit more playful this time, which I thought was kinda cute. When he set the mood, I loved it.</p><p>"Yeah~? Did you like that?" I smirked at him, as he kept his legs closed, "Do you like it when I mark you up like that~?"</p><p>He let out a small laugh, "Nooooo, that didn't feel good at all!" He spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Jeez, I didn't know my Saihara Chan was such a virgin."</p><p>"Virgin~?" I grabbed his chin, making him face me, "This virgin's about to destroy your tight ass."</p><p>"You can't!" He laughed, "You don't even know where to start!"</p><p>I assumed he was just teasing me so much to take away from his own embarrassment, but I didn't mind. It was actually kinda fun.</p><p>"Really~?" I pulled his legs apart, his face turning even redder.</p><p>"Hey, that's not fair!" He whined, "You're still partly dressed!"</p><p>"It's not fair~?" I looked down at him with a sly expression, slowly taking my boxers off, throwing them to the opposite side of the bed.</p><p>With all of the teasing, he seemed to get more comfortable with the situation, so I just went along with it.</p><p>Teasingly, I pressed my member against his inner thigh, as I looked down at him.</p><p>"Oh~? I thought you said you didn't really have a thing for my thighs~?" He smirked, pleased with himself.</p><p>"Hmm~? Who said that I did~?" I started grinding against his thigh.</p><p>Kokichi gasped, as I started going rougher against him. It was a strange thing to do, but Kokichi let me do it. It wasn't like he didn't have any strange kinks or fetishes. I didn't really judge him for those though.</p><p>"Shuichi- Wh-" He started, but moaned out in pleasure, as I grabbed his partially erect member, and started jerking him off.</p><p>His face was a mixture of shock, embarrassment, and pleasure, as I kept going, pleasing both of us.</p><p>That look was enough to keep me going, and almost enough to send me over the edge.</p><p>"Shuichi~! Gah~!" He came in my hand, surprisingly fast. It was a little disappointing, but what more did I expect? I was just hoping that he didn't decide to end it because of that.</p><p>"Y-Yeah~? Am I really such a virgin now~?" I stopped moving against him, not allowing myself to come just yet.</p><p>"Hey! That's not even fair!" He pouted, struggling against the ropes that bound his arms together, "You didn't even go inside of me! I was just sensitive is all."</p><p>With a small chuckle, I grabbed the bottle of lube that sat on our dresser, and poured a bit of it on my fingers as Kokichi watched. Once I got as much as I needed, I rubbed my fingers together, warming it up.</p><p>"Are you ready?" I asked, moving my fingers down to his entrance once I was finished.</p><p>I recieved a small nod in response, as I thrust two fingers inside of him at once.</p><p>With those ropes, he really did look so tempting. I mean, he always looked captivating, but those ropes wrapped around him just turned me on.</p><p>"You look amazing right now, you know that~?" I smirked, trying to distract him from the pain.</p><p>"Y-You're just saying that-" He whined, as I kept stretching him out.</p><p>There was for some reason an extreme lack of confidence for Kokichi at the time. It didn't seem like it was always there. He used to be fine when pulled out the scale, just so that I could use it, but now he got all upset with me, since he thought that I was trying to get him to use it or something.</p><p>Then, there were times where he'd get upset with me if I simply asked him if he wanted any pizza or something. He'd ask me if I was teasing him because I thought he was fat. And Sometimes, he'd just look in the mirror and point out all of the little things he'd like to change about himself.</p><p>Kokichi didn't always do that before, so it made me wonder... what made him change? Was it something I did?</p><p>If anything, Kokichi was underweight, definitely not overweight. Of course, I wasn't gonna tell him that I thought that. It'd just hurt him even more, and then he'd worry about another thing.</p><p>"I mean it~" I grinned, "You look so good right now~"</p><p>He rolled his eyes silently, but his playful grin gave him away.</p><p>"You ready for the real thing~?" I slipped my fingers out of him, instead lining my member up with his entrance.</p><p>Then an idea came to mind.</p><p>"Wait, actually," I pushed him over, so that he was on his stomach, his ass in the air, and his chin resting on a pillow, holding his head up.</p><p>"This position?" He blushed, as I lined myself up with him once again.</p><p>"Yeah, why not?" I chuckled, "I get a nice view~"</p><p>"J-Just put it in now," He whined, backing up into me.</p><p>Doing as he asked, I thrust into him, listening to him squeal.</p><p>Even though I had stretched him out for a little while, he was still so tight around me. Not that it was a bad thing, it was just surprising.</p><p>"Shuichi~!" He moaned out, as I grabbed his bound arms, holding onto them, "M-Move now~"</p><p>Without hesitation, I started thrusting into him, already getting a little quick.</p><p>"Hah~ You feel so good already~" I groaned, keeping my pace steady.</p><p>It really was pleasing in that position, and yeah, I might've looked at his backside, but who cares? I just didn't think that Kokichi liked that position very much.</p><p>"Shuichi~! Th-That's you, right?" He awkwardly mumbled. It was just like last time.</p><p>"It's me. I promise," I whispered, still thrusting into him.</p><p>"Hah~! Shuichi~!" He whimpered, as I went faster, the bed below us creaking, as it repeatedly hit the wall.</p><p>Kokichi could be really kinky, but he could also get really sensitive sometimes. There was just a lot that I had to watch out for.</p><p>To others, it probably would've seemed like he wouldn't care when it came to sex. That he could take anything. Yeah... that's not entirely true. Some words, he didn't want me saying, and some comments, he didn't want me making. He also couldn't take too much pain, but he liked a little bit of it. Kokichi couldn't handle a blindfold, let alone a gag.</p><p>To some people, those rules might've seemed too strict, but if they couldn't handle them, then they didn't even deserve to do anything like that with Kokichi. It was as simple as that.</p><p>"Shu-Shuichi~! C-Can I see you?" He mumbled, his body tensing up.</p><p>"Look," I leaned forward, kissing him softly, as I looked at him for a minute, "It's me. N-No need to worry."</p><p>"Hah~! Shumai~!" He bit his bottom lip, as I stayed in that position, making sure he felt safe and comfortable.</p><p>"Kokichi~" I whispered in his ear, trying not to be too loud, "I-I'm about to come~"</p><p>If I was too loud, it would've hurt his ears, and maybe even scared him. Neither of those options were good in any sort of way.</p><p>"Inside~! Inside~!" He moaned, as my member twitched inside of him.</p><p>With a final thrust, I came inside of him, making him come right after. Once we caught our breath, I pulled out, before turning him around, letting him face me.</p><p>"You alright?" I asked, before I started to remove the ropes.</p><p>He looked just fine, but that didn't always prove anything.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine," He smiled at me, "It's all thanks to my Shu Shu~"</p><p>"Is it now?" I mumbled, still removing the ropes.</p><p>It took a little while, but after the cleanup, we layed in bed together.</p><p>His warm body was against mine, as we  cuddled under the blankets, our legs intertwined.</p><p>"So... is there anything that you want to talk to me about?" I asked, thinking about his new insecurities. Of course, I wasn't trying to make him upset or anything by asking him, so I thought that maybe he'd just want to talk about it. And if he didn't, that was fine. We could talk about it whenever he was ready.</p><p>His wandering eyes met mine, as a sudden blush across his cheeks grew a little brighter.</p><p>"Well... there is one thing, but I know we're probably not ready for it yet," He giggled, pulling me closer.</p><p>"Mhm? I'm listening."</p><p>"Look... I was thinking that... Well- I was thinking that I wanted to have kids with you, Shuichi."</p><p>My eyes widened in shock. That was most definitely not what I expected.</p><p>
  <em>Kids...?</em>
</p><p>Yeah, I had thought about having children with Kokichi, but I didn't know that he felt like that. It all still felt a little too soon to be having kids. Like Kokichi said, we're probably not ready at the moment.</p><p>"You don't wanna have kids with me?" He pouted, as it took a minute for me to respond. I didn't want to hurt him by saying that I didn't want any, because I did, but not right then.</p><p>"N-No, that's not it-" I stumbled over my words, still shocked, "Adoption sounds nice, but I just don't think we should right now! Maybe in a few years or something, but just not yet."</p><p>"Of course not right now, silly. Just in the future. I only asked because I wanted to see if you really wanted to have any at all or not, just so I knew what to be looking forward to for when that time comes," He grinned, grabbing my hand, as he kissed me softly.</p><p>That was a relief...</p><p>
  <em>The future... yeah, later on in life, we can do that... but right now, </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> just need to spend time with you, Kokichi. Only you.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. ~Fruit~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kokichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Shumai is such a meanie!" I whined, standing beside him at the kitchen table, as he ate from a small fruit bowl. He wasn't paying any attention to me, since he was on a video call with his boss, and other coworkers.</p><p>Shuichi rolled his eyes at me, keeping himself muted so that everyone wouldn't hear my complaining. Yeah, it was for his work, but it still annoyed me. Just to get his attention, I even put on my shorts that showed off everything! And he still didn't want to look at me.</p><p>"Wahhh Shumai!" I fake cried, as I stood beside him, just out of the camera's view.</p><p>Simply, he ignored me, still eating his fruit. I glared at him, as he acted like he didn't even care.</p><p>"You can eat while you're on the call, but you can't even talk to me, your beloved husband?" I grabbed a cherry out of the bowl.</p><p>"Yeah, that's because you're distracting me," He blushed, looking over at me.</p><p>"Look," I pushed the cherry into my mouth, tying the stem in a knot with just my tongue.</p><p>His blush deepened, as he turned to face his laptop once again. Yeah... I was probably just gonna have to wait till he was finished.</p><p>Unless...</p><p>"Let me see that," I snatched the bowl of fruit from him with a grin, but he didn't seem to like that very much, as I got an annoyed look in response, "Let me feed you."</p><p>His face went from a look of annoyance, to one of embarrassment, but it was honestly kinda cute.</p><p>With a little hesitation, he turned off his camera, making sure that nobody could see us. It could be a little strange to see your colleague getting fed during a call, but that wasn't my issue.</p><p>My issue, was that everyone that he worked with seemed to hate me for some reason. Whenever I went up to Shuichi's work, just to bring him lunch, they would be so rude to me, and judge me. One time, the lady at the front desk told me that I should change my clothes, since they looked embarrassing on a guy. I was just wearing a skirt and a regular top! The nerve...</p><p>It didn't really hurt me or anything, since others have called me worse things. I've even been harrassed physically, which wasn't a good thing. People would just shove me around, or push me so that I fell backwards, and maybe even try to hit me. They didn't really matter... but the people who treated me absolutely terribly in highschool really did get to me. I was treated like scum. I was abused, and tied down... and just- Too many things that I don't even want to talk about.</p><p>The thing was that they were supposed to be my best friends. They were the people that I trusted with my life... and for them to treat me like that just ruined everything.</p><p>Even my own family ended up hating me. That one really hurt, because thinking about it... I was such a trash person, that even the people that loved me ended up hating me and putting their hands on me in unmentionable ways. It upset me just thinking about it.</p><p>That's why Shuichi was lucky. He dressed just like any other guy, talked like any other guy, and acted like any other guy. Nobody ever really bullied him. He wasn't as easy to just push around, and that's one of the reasons I felt safe with him.</p><p>"What are you trying to do?" He awkwardly laughed, as I held a strawberry up to his mouth.</p><p>"Just trying to spend some time with my beloved~" I popped it in his mouth, watching as he chewed.</p><p>I popped another cherry in my mouth, ripping off the stem first. With the cherry still in my mouth, I leaned over to Shuichi, kissing him, slipping the cherry into his mouth.</p><p>Shuichi pulled back, surprised, but  still ate the small piece of fruit.</p><p>His boss spoke, dismissing everyone from the meeting. They had been talking for a little over an hour, so I was  glad.</p><p>"You hear that~?" I shut his laptop, smirking at him, as I sat  down on his lap, surprised to see that he was already hard.</p><p>Shuichi looked away, embarrassed, as I looked down at him. It was so cute when he got like that. I guess those shorts really did get his attention...</p><p>"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" His blush only grew brighter as he spoke.</p><p>With a small giggle, I moved his hands, resting them on my thighs.</p><p>"Shumai is <em>this </em>hard for me~?" Slowly, I rocked my hips, listening to him whimper.</p><p>Shuichi grabbed my thighs, squeezing them tightly, as he moved his hips upwards, grinding against me.</p><p>"A-Are you sure about this?" He timidly asked, as he kept moving against me.</p><p>"It'll be fun, so why not?" I smirked, grabbing another piece of fruit from the bowl, before putting it in my mouth, leaning down to kiss him again.</p><p>We made out, the fruit going from my mouth to his, then back to mine, as we pulled away, and I ate the piece of fruit.</p><p>It was all in a smooth movement, making it feel a little more intimate.</p><p>"Were you thinking of doing dirty things to me while you were in a call in front of so many people~? What would they think if they knew how dirty you actually were~?" I teased, as I continued moving my hips.</p><p>"Ngh- Kokichi-" He groaned, holding onto me as his erection grew ever so slightly. Even if I didn't mention it, I was getting a little excited myself, seeing him all worked up like that.</p><p>"Yeah~? Imagine how embarrassing that'd be~" I giggled, before kissing him again.</p><p>Shuichi kissed back, trying to take control, but not this time. I wanted to be the one taking charge. Not him.</p><p>"Shu-ich-i~" I hummed, as I pulled my member out of my boxers, running my thumb over the tip.</p><p>He understood, and took his member out of his own pants, awkwardly watching me.</p><p>Soon enough, I grabbed both of our erections, keeping them together, as is stroked both of us at the same time.</p><p>It was something so simple, yet so satisfying, as it was sensitive for both of us. That specific way was something rare for us to do, but it still felt just as amazing as ever.</p><p>Shuichi moaned my name, his head leaning back against the chair, as he looked up at me with half-lidded eyes.</p><p>"S-Saihara~! Nghh-" I whined, but realized that I had called him his last name. It was a mistake that didn't happen often, but I felt so stupid when it actually <em>did</em> happen.</p><p>It was strange calling him that ever since we got married, silnce I took that name as well.</p><p>"Kokichi~! W-Why are you so good at this~" He bit his lip, running a hand along my thigh, and up to my waist.</p><p>Jeez... I hated that.</p><p>So many people had bullied me for my weight... and some other people touched my waist just like that in the past... but those weren't all good memories.</p><p>Instead of telling him anything, I just moved his hand back down to my thigh with a grin, in an attempt to seem less suspicious.</p><p>"You just love teasing me~" He pulled me down into a kiss, as I kept jerking us off.</p><p>Shuichi probably didn't even suspect anything regarding my insecurities. He was a detective, as well as my husband, so he couldn't be completely oblivious, but I highly doubted that he actually knew what was going on.</p><p>Honestly, I didn't really get what was going on, let alone why all of this stuff is just coming back up now. Maybe I had been spending too much time at home by myself...</p><p>"Shuichi~! Hah!" I panted, coming inside of my own hand, feeling Shuichi release right after, with a loud moan.</p><p>Shuichi...</p><p>After a little break, I put my member back in my shorts, getting up to go wash off my hand in the kitchen sink. Shuichi put his member back in my pants, watching as I walked across the kitchen.</p><p>"Shuichi, do you just like looking at my ass or something?" I laughed, as I started washing my hands, "You're not doing a very good job at hiding it."</p><p>His face turned a bright shade of red, as he looked away, "Hold on... I have to uh- I have to charge my laptop-" He rushed out of the room, his laptop in his hands.</p><p>How would I get out of the house more... it was something that had to be done... just to clear up my thoughts.</p><p>I couldn't keep a job, since I always got fired, my friends barely wanted to hang out with me, I didn't feel safe going out without Shuichi, and we only owned one car, so when Shuichi was at work, I was forced to stay home.</p><p>Maybe... maybe I could go on a walk sometime, or even just sit outside for a little while. That'd probably help.</p><p>I felt a small bit of excitement grow inside of me as I thought about it.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe Shuichi wasn't the only one </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> cared for... maybe </em>
  <em>I</em>
  
  <em>could</em>
  <em> start caring for myself too. Maybe...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. ~Blind~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kokichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi laid under me, his wrists tied to the bedpost, and a black blindfold covering his eyes, as my legs straddled his hips. We were both already completely naked, since we had planned to do this.</p><p>"Kokichi... don't tease me too much, alright?" He mumbled, his face a bright red, as he blush grew.</p><p>Ignoring him, I licked from his neck, and up to his jawline, kissing him softly.</p><p>It was kinda embarrassing when we planned to have sex. Usually it would be a few texts hinting at it while he was at work, but today he just asked.</p><p>When he asked first, I loved it, since it showed that he wasn't just doing it because I wanted to do it.</p><p>"Shuichi~" I hummed, looking at his face, half covered by the blindfold. "I could do <em>anything </em>to you right now, and there would be nothing you could do to stop me~ Yet you still trust a liar like me~"</p><p>"Yeah, I trust you. I'll let you do anything to me," He spoke, "I really mean it."</p><p>It surprised me that he would make such a bold statement like that out of nowhere, but he probably knew that I wouldn't do much to him.</p><p>"Do you know how hard you make me~?" I teased, seeing how excited I could get him from just my words. "I'm so eager for you already, and you haven't even touched me~ Just looking at you turns me on~"</p><p>"K-Keep talking to me like that," He spoke under his breath as if he didn't want me to hear him.</p><p>A smirk slowly appeared on my face, as I looked down at him.</p><p>"You're so hot with that blindfold on~ I just want you to pound into me right now!"</p><p>Shuichi flinched under the restraints, listening to me as his erection grew.</p><p>"Does my sweet, innocent Shuichi like it when I say things like that~?" I giggled, resting my hands on his chest, as I spoke.</p><p>His breath hitched, as I leaned down over him, our members touching.</p><p>"But that was just a lie~" I lifted his chin, examining the small red marks that I had just created. "My Shuichi's not innocent at all. He's actually pretty dirty if you ask me~"</p><p>Slowly, I ran my hand along his side, as he bit his lip, bucking his hips against me.</p><p>"I didn't say that you could do that, now did I~?" I slapped his thigh lightly, knowing he loved it when I did that, "Now, are you sure you wanna do this with me?"</p><p>Right after I asked for permission, he eagerly nodded his head, granting it to me.</p><p>"You're really enjoying this, aren't you~?" I kissed him, running my fingers through his hair, as I pulled us closer.</p><p>Every time I pressed against him in just the right way, he'd give a small reaction, which was pretty cute. The blindfold definitely made him more sensitive.</p><p>It was pretty amazing to me that Shuichi could just put on a blindfold like that, and trust me not to do anything bad. Actually, he wanted to wear it. I could never do that.</p><p>Once we pulled away, I looked down, seeing that we were both completely erect.</p><p>Without telling him, I grabbed the bottle of lube on the dresser, popping it open, before pouring a bit of it in my fingers.</p><p>I moved my hand down to my entrance, before thrusting two fingers inside of myself, groaning quietly.</p><p>"H-Hold on, Shumai Hah~" I moved my fingers around, "I'm j-just preparing myself for you-"</p><p>I kept going, looking at Shuichi below me, as I touched myself, moaning his name.</p><p>"Kichi~ I can't wait much longer~" He whined, rushing me just a bit.</p><p>With a bit of hesitation, I slipped my fingers out, feeling that I was finally ready.</p><p>"Kay, Shuichi~ You ready~?" I grabbed his member, as I lifted my hips, lining myself up with him.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, come on- Hah~!" He moaned unexpectedly, as I pushed the tip inside, before sitting down completely.</p><p>His member was completely inside of me, as we moaned together, trying to keep ourselves contained. Shuichi's wrists got a little marked up by the ropes, since he kept moving.</p><p>It took a minute for me to adjust, because of Shuichi's size. Sometimes, it actually hurt, but it slowly got better as I got more used to the feeling.</p><p>"I-I'm gonna move now," I warned, before slowly bouncing on his length, my legs still straddling him.</p><p>If I ever spread my legs while in that position, it was just for Shuichi's pleasure. Since he couldn't actually see me at the time, I just decided to do it more comfortably.</p><p>His noises got louder, as he thrust up into me, startling me for second. As I got more comfortable, I started moving at a faster pace, letting Shuichi listen to my moans.</p><p>"Gah~! Kokichi! Faster!" He pleaded, thrusting up into me.</p><p>Obeying him, I started moving quickly, trying to find a pace that we were both pleased with.</p><p>My head leaned back, as I kept moving. For a minute, I thought about kissing him again, but I realized that it would probably be a little difficult to breathe.</p><p>I pushed away a few strands of hair that were once in my vision, making it hard to see Shuichi. He looked ecstatic.</p><p>It made me happy knowing that I wasn't the only one receiving pleasure.</p><p>"Sh-Shu~!" I groaned, moving closer to his face, before pulling the blindfold off, letting him see all of me.</p><p>"Holy F- Hah~!" He came, from just seeing me. It was everything that I need to reach my limit, as I came right after him.</p><p>My face was red, and my eyelids grew heavy, as I looked down at Shuichi.</p><p>Before I fell asleep, I untied Shuichi, letting him get up, but he didn't. He stayed with me, seemingly just as tired as I was.</p><p>I pulled his member out of me, before laying down on top of him, my head resting on his chest.</p><p>"Kokichi... that was amazing," He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me.</p><p>"It was pretty amazing, wasn't it?" I smiled to myself, before hugging him, falling asleep right after.</p><p>
  <em>It was always amazing with Shuichi. Just seeing him happy brought a smile to my face.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. ~Reflection~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mirrors</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shuichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Closing the door behind me, I walked into the house that Kokichi and I shared, as I tossed my jacket onto the couch. I had just gotten home from work, and kicked off my shoes, throwing my hat onto the table.</p><p>Feeling a little happy, I walked into the bedroom. I had a good day at work. Not much paperwork to fill out, and nobody was really rude to me.</p><p>A lot of people didn't take me seriously as a detective, so it was nice when people weren't so mean to me.</p><p>It was a little surprising, as I saw Kokichi asleep in our bed. It was also a little disappointing, since I didn't want to have to sit around by myself.</p><p>As I walked further into the room so that I could get changed, I noticed that what Kokichi was wearing kinda looked like one of my shirts.</p><p>Quietly and slowly, I walked over to him, pulling the blankets down, just so I could see if it was my shirt. It wouldn't be a problem if it was, but I was just a little curious.</p><p>My curiosity turned into embarrassment, as I saw that he was wearing my shirt, but he wasn't wearing anything underneath.</p><p>Of course, I didn't want him to think I was doing anything wrong, so I tried to ignore it. Sure, he was naked in front of me sometimes, and I could control myself, but this time I just wasn't expecting it, and I grew a bit flustered.</p><p>Quickly, I pulled the blanket back over him, as he stirred in his sleep, before he opened his eyes ever so slightly. Once he got used to the lighting, he looked up at me, a confused look on his face.</p><p>"Shuichi...? You're not supposed to be home right now..." He stared at me, as I looked over at him.</p><p>"A-Actually, I am. It's a little past time for me to be home by now," I awkwardly scratched the back of my head.</p><p>Kokichi looked around the room, before hopping out of bed, and rushing over to a small, black box that was on the dresser. I hadn't noticed it until right then. He picked the box up, carrying it over to the closet, tossing it in there.</p><p>He turned around to look at me, still without any pants or underwear.</p><p>"What was that about?" I mumbled, trying to stay focused on his face. I tried to be as respectful as I could, but sometimes, I couldn't help but stare, and I hated it.</p><p>"Well, I might have gotten a little bored while you were at work," He awkwardly laughed, as I noticed a sticky, clear substance running down his inner thighs.</p><p>When I finally realized what he meant, my face turned a bright shade of red. It kinda annoyed me when he played with himself while I was about to get off of work. He could've just asked me, and odds are, I would've said yes. I guess I was just a little jealous of how much he played with his own toys instead of actually doing it with me.</p><p>"Shuichi? What are you staring at~?" He grinned, walking towards me.</p><p>"Ah- I didn't mean to- I'm sorry! P-Please-" I got cut off, as he pulled me into a kiss, his arms wrapping around me.</p><p>"It's fine, Shumai~" He giggled, pulling away, as he moved my hands down to his ass, "I don't think I satisfied myself completely~"</p><p>Hesitantly, I kissed him again, squeezing his bottom lightly. He moaned into the kiss, probably still a little sensitive.</p><p>Kokichi had to have finished and fallen asleep right before I got home. He still seemed extremely sensitive, and ready for another round.</p><p>"Are you sure?" I whispered in between kisses, pulling him closer to me, his unclothed member against my crotch.</p><p>"Yep! I know that I want my Shumai right now~!" He started grinding against me, as I kissed him once again.</p><p>I started pushing us backwards, as his back lightly hit the mirror on the closet door.</p><p>"Shuichi~" He bit his lip, holding back a moan, as my knee pressed in between his legs. Instead of going rough, I went a little lighter, not wanting to hurt him.</p><p>"Let's see if you're still prepared," I mumbled, moving one of my fingers down to his entrance, feeling that it was still wet from the lube he used by himself. Slowly, I slipped a finger inside, moving it around a bit.</p><p>It didn't take long for him to loosen up once again, as I added a second finger, listening to his small moans of pleasure. </p><p>For some reason, he seemed to like it when I used my fingers. It wasn't something that I really enjoyed, but I loved seeing his reactions without having to do too much work.</p><p>His reactions were everything, though sometimes I got the feeling that it was a bit forced. Nonetheless, I loved hearing him moan out in pleasure, or listening to him scream my name. It made me feel like he actually liked what I was doing to him, and that always made me feel good.</p><p>"Alright, you're ready," I whispered, grabbing his hips, before turning him around, making him face the mirror.</p><p>"Shumai, you just wanna look at my ass," He laughed, his hands resting on the mirror as he teased me.</p><p>"Hey, I can see your face too," I unzipped my pants, pulling my member out of my boxers, "Looking at you from back here is just a plus~"</p><p>"Oh really~?" He backed up into me, a smirk across his face.</p><p>That smug look turned into one of surprise, as I pushed the tip of my member inside of him, before thrusting the rest in.</p><p>"Saihara-Chan~! Hah~!" He whined, looking at me in the mirror. I loved being able to maintain eye contact with him, even in this position.</p><p>"Tell me when you want me to move," I squeezed his small waist, looking at him from behind.</p><p>"Now~! Please~!" He pleaded, his face red.</p><p>I started moving quickly, my grip on his waist becoming even tighter. For some reason, he didn't seem to like that very much, as he moved my hands down to his hips, an annoyed expression on his face.</p><p>Not wanting to say something wrong, I kept my hands on his hips, as I kept thrusting.</p><p>The baggy shirt covered most of the top half of his body. I felt him tighten around me, sending me a little closer to the edge.</p><p>"Shuichi~! Ngh- Hahh~!" A few tears rolling down his cheeks from all of the pleasure, "I-I love you~!!"</p><p>When he said that during sex, I loved it. His words made me feel so happy, since I truly did love him. It could've seemed abrupt, or a little out of place to most people, but what's wrong with telling your partner that you love them while being intimate?</p><p>"Hah~ I-I love you too~" I leaned over him, biting the tip of his right ear.</p><p>"Tch- Shuichi- It feels so good~!" He kept blabbering, moving his hips at the same pace as I did.</p><p>It was amazing how fast he could get me in the mood. I was just... really, really attracted to him, for better, or for worse.</p><p>Kokichi's body was so small, but his thighs were my favorite part. I hadn't really been attracted to them before, but now they were everything. They were my favorite thing about his body.</p><p>Just thinking about it turned me on, as I moved one of my hands down to his thigh, squeezing lightly.</p><p>"I-I'm gonna come~!" He whined, not bothering to make a comment about my hand placement.</p><p>"Hah~! Kokichi~!" My nails dug into his thigh, as I came inside of him.</p><p>Kokichi came right after me, his legs tensing up. I moved my hand back up to his hips, helping him stand up.</p><p>"You okay?" I asked, turning him around so that he was facing me once again. His face was still a little wet from the tears.</p><p>"I'm okay," He smiled, as I picked him up, bringing him over to the bed.</p><p>Once I came home, he already seemed so worn out, so I couldn't even imagine how tired he was after all of that.</p><p>I laid him down on the bed, "Do you want me to clean you out?" I blushed, looking away.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't mind," He let out a breathy laugh.</p><p>Quickly, I got everything that I needed, before coming back to the bed. Halfway  through, he ended up falling asleep, but I finished, not wanting to just leave him like that.</p><p>I let him stay in my shirt, before pulling the blankets over him. His snores were so soft... he just sounded so peaceful.</p><p>When he was awake, he was energetic, and he could be a little mean sometimes, but while he was asleep, I got to see how peaceful he actually looked. No comments, no teasing... just- calm. It made me feel so comfortable.</p><p>
  <em>Kokichi, you can be crazy, and emotional... </em>
  <em>even</em>
  <em> unpredictable at times, but still, I'll be here for you. I'll look after you, take care of you, and make sure you're okay, all because I love you.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. ~Sleeping Arrangements~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Shuichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi came out of the bathroom, finally dressed in his pajamas. We were at Miu's house, since she was Kokichi's friend, and it would be rude to keep skipping out on her sleepovers. After the last sleepover, I was kinda embarrassed to face Miu, though I'm pretty sure that she never found out what actually happened.</p><p>This time, Kiibo, Tenko, Himiko, Kaede, and Kaito were staying the night as well. I was a little disappointed that Rantaro wasn't there, since he was one of my best friends. Yeah, I had Kokichi to hang out with, but he was just messing around with Himiko and Kiibo most of the time.</p><p>"So you're wearing that?" I looked down at him, seeing that he was wearing a very short pair of shorts, and a white shirt.</p><p>It was just then that I realized how rude I sounded. I didn't want Kokichi to be upset with me or anything.</p><p>"You look nice," I smiled reassuringly, making sure that he didn't feel hurt.</p><p>Kokichi looked up at me for a moment, probably deciding whether to believe me or not.</p><p>"Aww~ Thanks, Shumai!" He grinned, before walking past me, and into the livingroom.</p><p>Miu looked over at us, along with everybody else.</p><p>"Now that you two are done, where is everyone sleeping?" Kiibo asked.</p><p>"Yeah, a few people can sleep on the two couches, and the rest can sleep in my room," Miu laughed, probably planning something... strange.</p><p>"I'll sleep in Miu's room, since the bed is  much bigger than the couch is," Himiko mumbled, as Tenko nodded her head in agreement.</p><p>Of course Tenko was gonna agree with whatever Himiko had decided on. It was honestly a surprise that they had even shown up.</p><p>"Oh, I guess I'll sleep in there too," Kaede gave a warm smile.</p><p>Miu gave a sly smirk, "So all the girls in my room, and all the guys on the couch?"</p><p>"Wait, where am I gonna sleep?" Kiibo asked, concerned.</p><p>That was a good question. Tenko obviously wouldn't want any guys in there. Kokichi and I were gonna have to sleep on the same couch together, and Kaito would have the other one.</p><p>"Hmm... you can sleep on the floor. Unless you wanna sleep with Shuichi and I~" Kokichi teased.</p><p>That was just him. I knew that he wasn't actually flirting with Kiibo. He was just messing around.</p><p>"But I don't want to sleep on the floor! How come you get to sleep on the couch?" Kiibo complained, annoyed.</p><p>"Shutup, I'll pull out an air mattress, so you can quit your whining," Miu rolled her eyes, as she, and the other girls left to her room.</p><p>After a few minutes, Miu came back with the air mattress, tossing it at Kiibo, before she left once again.</p><p>Kiibo started setting up his sleeping arrangements by himself, as Kokichi messed with him.</p><p>"Hey, Sidekick, wanna go to the gym later this weekend or something?" Kaito smiled at me, as we sat on the couch next to each other.</p><p>After the whole incident, Kaito really had gotten better. He wasn't acting mean to Kokichi and I anymore, but i still got a strange vibe from him.</p><p>Kaito still definitely did not like Kokichi, and it just made me wonder why. Yeah, Kokichi always messed with Kaito, but he did that to everybody. I would expect Momota to be a little nicer to him, since Kokichi was my husband.</p><p>It was strange for all three of us to be in the same room. There was always some weird kind of tension, and it just threw everything off.</p><p>"The gym? O-Oh yeah, I'll probably be able to go after work, just as long as Kokichi doesn't have anything planned," I awkwardly smiled.</p><p>He glanced over st Kokichi, then back to me, "Come on, you always spend your days off with him. Don't you think he can be by himself for once?"</p><p>It was true that I always spent free days with Kokichi, but I barely got any free days. Kokichi was always at home by himself, and I actually felt kinda bad for it.</p><p>"I'll think about it," I assured, as Kaito went to the other couch, getting ready to go to sleep.</p><p>Once Kiibo's mattress was all fixed, Kokichi jumped over to the couch that I was on, "Come on, aren't we about to go to bed?"</p><p>I quickly nodded, grabbing a blanket from Kokichi's backpack, which was halfway across the room, and brought it back over to the couch.</p><p>Trying not to be too much of a disturbance to the others, I laid down on the couch, as Kokichi snuggled up right beside me.</p><p>"Alright guys, are we going to sleep now?" Kiibo asked, his hand on the light switch. I gave a small nod, before he turned off the lights, leaving the room dark. I couldn't see a thing, not even Kokichi.</p><p>Slowly, I wrapped my arms around Kokichi, making sure he was alright. I didn't know how he felt at the moment, but he could've been a little anxious. Being in a pitch black room with two other guys, in a house that isn't yours probably doesn't sound great, does it?</p><p>"Love you Shuichi, goodnight," Kokichi whispered, but the others probably heard it.</p><p>"Love you too~" I whispered back. It didn't matter if anyone else heard. It wasn't a weird thing to say to your partner.</p><p>My breath slowed, as I relaxed myself, trying to fall asleep. I thought to myself for a moment, just slowly drifting off to sleep.</p><p>It was kinda hard to do, and the tiny couch didn't help very much. I was pressed up against the cushions, Kokichi's arms wrapped around me.</p><p>If Kokichi was asleep, I didn't want to get up and disturb him, but the couch was just really not comfortable. That was until...</p><p>"Hey, you awake?" Kokichi tapped my shoulder, startling me. It had all been silent before that.</p><p>"Mhm," I hummed, readjusting my sleeping position, just to make myself a little more comfortable.</p><p>"You don't wanna give me a goodnight kiss~?" He whined, and even though I couldn't see him, I could just imagine his pouting face.</p><p>"Alright, but just one," I giggled, lifting his chin, making it a little easier to kiss him.</p><p>When I was about to pull away, he just went back in, kissing me a few more times.</p><p>"Kokichi, we can't stay up all night," I chuckled.</p><p>"It's just a few kisses," He laughed, kissing me again, but this time, we didn't pull away.</p><p>Kokichi kept kissing me, as I moved one hand down to his ass, squeezing gently.</p><p>"Are the others awake?" Kokichi asked quietly, before whispering Kaito's name in an attempt to get his attention.</p><p>Kiibo was definitely asleep, otherwise he would've been complaining to us. After a few whispers, it was clear to see that Momota was also asleep.</p><p>"So... we're the only ones awake in here~?" He giggled, kissing me again.</p><p>"Guess so," I pulled him closer to me, my hand still on his ass.</p><p>He stayed silent for a moment, before finally speaking up. "Let's get out of here for a minute, just so we don't wake them up."</p><p>Hesitantly, he stood up off of the couch, grabbing his phone so that we could have a bit of light. I followed him into a hallway, before he opened a door.</p><p>He went inside, as I followed, seeing that it was a rather small closet. The light was on, but it was still pretty dim.</p><p>Thankfully, there weren't many things in there. Just a few spare blankets on the shelves, and a few pairs of shoes against the wall. It was surprisingly clean in there.</p><p>"Now that we're in here... maybe we can do a little more~" He grinned, his hand against my abdomen.</p><p>"Here? A-At Miu's house?" I stuttered, blushing lightly.</p><p>"We've done it before, haven't we~?" Kokichi giggled, locking the closet door, "But... if you don't want to, then I won't force it."</p><p>"We can, but what if someone hears us?" I mumbled, keeping my hands on his hips.</p><p>"That's all part of the fun!" He laughed, looking up at me.</p><p>"Alright, we can do a little more," I leaned down to kiss him, walking him backwards into the wall.</p><p>Kokichi...</p><p>I loved him, but his sex drive was so damn high. He could get turned on by a simple glance in his direction. Having sex with Kokichi wasn't bad in any way, but it was just crazy to me how much he loved doing it.</p><p>As we kissed, he pulled his shorts off, his boxers right after. It was going a little fast, but we didn't actually want to get caught by anyone.</p><p>"Kichi~" I pressed my knee lightly in between his legs.</p><p>"Shumai~ You look so hot right now~" He whimpered, his hands resting on my shoulders.</p><p>"You looked amazing the whole time~ You know how much I love it when you wear those shorts~" I bit my lip, looking down at his small figure, as I pressed my knee down a little harder.</p><p>Kokichi kept whining, his head leaning back against the wall.</p><p>If anyone had to get up and use the bathroom, they'd definitely notice that both of us were gone. That would be pretty embarrassing, but Kaito had already heard us before.</p><p>It would be terrible if Miu found out. She wouldn't let us hear the end of it, and I doubt Kokichi would care, but I wouldn't want everyone to know about what Kokichi and I do. Kaede, Tenki, Himiko, Kiibo, and everyone else would find out if Miu found out.</p><p>"Ngh- Still won't admit your little fetish?" He laughed, "You totally have a thing for my thighs~"</p><p>Yeah, I had a thing for his thighs, and he knew it. I just wasn't gonna admit it, though it was pointless to hide it.</p><p>"Liar~" He smirked, before turning around to face the wall.</p><p>"I'm the liar~?" I looked over him, running my hand down his back.</p><p>"Come on, Shuichi~ I want you to fuck me between the thighs, and that's not a lie~" He teasingly moved his hips in front of me.</p><p>Doing it in between his thighs just meant easier clean up. We both liked doing it like that, since it felt good for both of us.</p><p>Slowly, I pulled down my pants and boxers, my erection already dripping with precome. Kokichi looked back with a grin, as I pushed his thighs together.</p><p>Carefully, I pushed my member in between his thighs without warning. Kokichi let out a small moan, as he was already pretty sensitive.</p><p>"Do you want me to move now~?" I bit down on his neck teasingly, as I held onto his hips.</p><p>"I-I do~" He whimpered, allowing me to continue.</p><p>"Yeah~? Really~?" I chuckled, before moving my hips, "You love the way my cock feels, don't you~?"</p><p>Kokichi squeezed his thighs together, just a little tighter, moaning in pleasure, as I spoke to him in such dirty ways.</p><p>He seemed to really enjoy it when I talked to him like that. It just really helped with the mood.</p><p>"Hah~ I love it~" He panted, as my member moved against his sensitive spots.</p><p>Nothing could be better than actually being inside of him, but this was a good replacement. It was also nice when we did different things during sex.</p><p>"You feel so good~ I never want you to stop~" He groaned, looking back at me, as I kept thrusting.</p><p>Slowly, I lifted his chin, kissing from his jawline, and down to his neck.</p><p>"I-I'm gonna come soon~" I mumbled, picking up the pace.</p><p>"Me t- Gah~!" By the time he had tried to warn me, it was too late.</p><p>It was honestly a little surprising that he came before me. It really must've been a pleasurable experience for him.</p><p>With a few more thrusts, I came, getting a lot of the sticky substance on his pale legs.</p><p>We sat there for a moment, catching out breath. Kokichi looked wrecked, even though I didn't go inside of him.</p><p>"Kokichi, you must've liked that, huh~?" I teased, pulling my pajama pants and boxers back up.</p><p>"Of course I did," He laughed, "I always like it when you take control~ It's honestly so hot~"</p><p>Even though we had just gotten finished with having sex, it still made me a little flustered when he said those kinds of things .</p><p>As Kokichi got dressed again, I opened the door, checking to see if there was anyone outside. I figured out that there wasn't, which was good for us.</p><p>Quickly, I dragged Kokichi to Miu's bathroom, helping him clean up.</p><p>"Y'know, Shuichi, I'm lucky to have someone like you," He smiled at me, as I kept helping him, "You actually care about me, right? Everyone that I dated in the past wouldn't have cleaned up with me. They would've left me to do it on my own."</p><p>It was kinda sad to hear, but it still made me happy that he knew how much I cared for him.</p><p>"Yeah, that's just because they don't deserve you," I kissed his forehead.</p><p>
  <em>Kokichi, nobody deserves you, if they don't know how to treat you. You might be hard to figure out, and a little difficult at </em>
  <em>times</em>
  <em>, but you're </em>
  <em>not</em>
  <em> impossible to care for, and that's the truth.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. ~Love you More~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kokichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi gave me a calming smile, as he held my hand. We were just talking, as we sat down on the bed with each other.</p><p>Unfortunately, it was rare for us to just sit down and talk to one another, since we were always out with friends, or either he was at work.</p><p>It was better than how we were a few months ago, though. We had been arguing over the smallest things, and it happened often. Now, we don't fight nearly as much. Instead of always trying to argue with him, I decided to spend every moment with him nicely. I loved him very much, and it was up to both of us to show that.</p><p>Fighting happened between every couple. It was undeniable, but it didn't need to happen all the time. All fighting did was cause stress, and make people feel bad, and I didn't want that.</p><p>"Do you know how much I really love you?" He gave me a small peck on the lips, squeezing my hand a little tighter.</p><p>"I know~" I grinned, "I love you too~"</p><p>At times like this, I just thought about the happiest day of my life. The day of our marriage. It was the day that we made that promise to always love each other, and care for one another. Even without making that promise, I still would've loved him no matter what.</p><p>Saving myself for marriage wasn't a problem either since I wasn't really religious, and I knew that Shuichi was the only one that I would let see me like that.</p><p>Others had put their hands on me before in very sexual ways without my permission, and some had done really bad things to me. Just thinking about it scared me, but thanks to Shuichi, I knew that, that wouldn't be a problem.</p><p>Shuichi would never let anyone else touch me like that. He made me feel comfortable.</p><p>"I love you more~" He chuckled, keeping it going.</p><p>"I love you more~ We both know that~" I teased, before kissing him again.</p><p>Shuichi turned his head, deepening the kiss, as I slipped my tongue in. Slowly, I kept going, as I pulled Shuichi closer to me.</p><p>I got a whiff of his cologne. It wasn't that cheap kind either. It actually smelled really nice.</p><p>"Everyone knows that I love you way more~" He giggled, as he pulled away from the kiss, leaving us both panting.</p><p>"Oh yeah~?" I pulled him into a rougher kiss, biting his bottom lip, before I pulled away once again.</p><p>Shuichi hesitated, before moving down to my neck, biting down on the pale skin. He started sucking, and kissing, leaving many tiny love bites.</p><p>He kept going, grabbing my waist, before slolwy leaning me back against the bed. Soon enough, I was against the bed, Shuichi on top of me, as he kept going.</p><p>"You sure you want this?" He whispered. It was fairly obvious what was about to happen.</p><p>Quietly, I nodded my head, as he started removing my shirt, throwing it on the floor. Once his eyes met my chest, he moved further down, licking, before biting down lightly, since he knew I was sensitive there.</p><p>Shuichi looked up at me, "Really, I love you a lot. And I mean it," He started pulling off my pants, keeping eye contact with me.</p><p>"I know... and I love you too. More than I've ever loved anyone else," I gave him a small smile, as he pulled my pants and boxers off, "That's the truth."</p><p>He gave a small smile, before spreading my legs, and moving down even further, until he was in between my legs.</p><p>Shuichi then used his mouth, leaving hickeys all over my inner thighs, as he looked up at me, holding onto my knee. It was nice that Shuichi knew how to please me. Of course, we had sex many times before, enough for him to know what I liked, and what I didn't, but still. I was just pleased that he even cared about what I liked.</p><p>Sometimes, I felt like I wasn't even pleasing Shuichi, though. There were so many restrictions, that he was probably annoyed with me. Now I couldn't even handle him touching my waist? I was seriously pathetic...</p><p>That's why I was so ashamed to tell him to stop touching me like that. My waist was such a normal thing for him to grab at. At the time, it had just really reminded me of some not so good memories, as well as me being kinda insecure about my weight.</p><p>"Kokichi?" He spoke, moving up to my face again, "What's distracting you?"</p><p>"Distracted? Me? No way," I laughed.</p><p>"Promise?" He took off his shirt, throwing it across the room, before moving back down to me.</p><p>
  <em>Promise?</em>
</p><p>Instead of responding, I pulled him closer to me, turning my head to kiss him. If I just didn't respond, that didn't mean I was lying... right?</p><p>"Shumai~ It's not fair that you're still dressed," I whined, after pulling away.</p><p>He blushed, pulling his pants and boxers off. Being completely naked in front of Shuichi could be embarrassing, especially if he was still clothed.</p><p>"Hey," He had me pinned down, as he looked at me, "If I'm I'm doing something wrong, let me know, okay?"</p><p>That comment only made me feel a little more guilty.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I understand that," I looked away, trying to avoid eye contact.</p><p>"I just want to make sure you're alright," Shuichi grabbed the lube, opening it, before pouring a bit of the liquid on his fingers.</p><p>Every time he said that, it just made me feel better. He never lied about that, not even once.</p><p>He held his fingers against my entrance, as I gave a small nod, allowing him to start. Once he did, I let out a few small moans.</p><p>Shuichi was just amazing. I couldn't ask for anything more.</p><p>He was the perfect partner for me. He was honest, caring, selfless, and of course, attractive. There wasn't much that I disliked about him. He was just amazing.</p><p>"Mph- Shuichi~" I quietly moaned, grabbing at his shoulders, needing to hold onto something.</p><p>"Okay, I think you're ready now," He abruptly pulled his fingers away, making me flinch. "Do you want it now?"</p><p>I nodded my head, as he pressed his member against my entrance, waiting a few seconds, until he thrust his length inside of me.</p><p>"Shuichi~! Ah~!" I felt myself tear up almost instantly, as he was completely inside of me.</p><p>"T-Tell me when it's okay to move," He groaned, keeping his grip on my waist firm.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, hold on- I-It hurts a little," I looked up at him, before looking away out of embarrassment.</p><p>Slowly, I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to adjust. His face was red, as he bit his lip, examining my body.</p><p>"N-Now~" I whimpered, burying my face in his neck.</p><p>Shuichi started moving inside of me at a slower pace than usual. That pace just felt kinda right at the moment.</p><p>Shuichi moaned, as he moved inside of me. It felt amazing. Shuichi really never failed to please me.</p><p>"D-Does it feel Ngh- Good?" He asked, kissing my forehead.</p><p>"It feels s-so good~! So, s-so good~!" I moaned loudly, moving my head so that I could look at him.</p><p>One of his hands remained at my waist, the other on the mattress right next to my head.</p><p>Shuichi was definitely feeling good, just telling by the look on his face. He moaned my name over, and over again, his mouth agape.</p><p>"Shuichi~! Shuichi~!" I cried, keeping him as close as I could. "H-Hold me, please~! Wrap your arms around me, a-and don't let go~!"</p><p>He obeyed, hugging me, as he kept thrusting, keeping me closer than ever.</p><p>"I love you~!" I felt more tears run down my face, "I love you s-so much~!!"</p><p>Our kinkier nights were really fun, but this time, I just wanted him to be sweet with me. It made me happy when he showed me his caring side.</p><p>"I love you~! Hah~! Kokichi-" He came, moaning loudly. After a few seconds, I came after him.</p><p>It was beautiful. The way he was so good to me just got me all happy.</p><p>"Shuichi... Shuichi..." I smiled, at him, not bothering to let go.</p><p>"I love you," He grabbed my chin, lifting it as he kissed me.</p><p>"I love you more, Shumai~"<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. ~Imagining~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kokichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The picture on my phone seemed to stare back at me, as I bit my lip, rubbing my thighs together. It was such an uncomfortable feeling.</p><p>Even with Shuichi at work, I looked at the picture that he had sent me a few months prior.</p><p>In the image, he had nothing on. He looked so embarrassed, and honestly, it was pretty cute.</p><p>Even though Shuichi didn't seem like the type to sext, he did it more often than one might expect.</p><p>So there I was, setting the phone down, as I pulled off my shorts, throwing them to the other side of the bed, before doing the same with my boxers.</p><p>For a minute, I thought about recording myself and sending it to Shuichi, but he was much too busy at work. I wouldn't want to interrupt him, so instead, I ran over to the closet, grabbing my box, before running back over to the bed.</p><p>Really, all I wanted was for Shuichi to be there to do it with me, but that wasn't gonna happen. It was so annoying having to touch myself when he wasn't home. It just wasn't as good with some toy.</p><p>I just wanted Shuichi to talk to me, grab my thighs, kiss me, anything! Just thinking about it got me all riled up.</p><p>Quickly, I opened the box, looking at the toys for a brief moment, before deciding which one I wanted to use. Honestly, I had a lot of them, and when I got rid of old ones, I just got a new one to replace it.</p><p>After a few minutes, I had decided to use a medium size, transparent pink dildo. The smaller ones just weren't an option, and I didn't want to do too much with the bigger ones at the moment.</p><p>Of course, Shuichi knew about it, and he didn't really care. It wasn't really a big deal, I was just pleasuring myself while he was away. What was wrong with that?</p><p>With ease, I grabbed the small bottle of lube, pouring it on my fingers, as I sat down on the bed, the toy beside me. The box was on the dresser.</p><p>I had decided to stretch myself out a bit first, as I moved my hand down to my ass, hesitantly pushing two fingers inside of myself.</p><p>"Ngh- F-Fuck~" I whimpered at the feeling, before moving my fingers around.</p><p>It hurt a little bit, but at the same time, I was just glad to have something inside of me, even if it was just a few fingers.</p><p>If Shuichi was there with me, he'd probably be kissing along my pale neck, or maybe he'd be whispering teasing remarks in my ear. Every time I imagined something, I just got more, and more desperate.</p><p>Shuichi probably wouldn't be as rough with me though. He wouldn't ask me if I was sure, and ask if I was fine. He'd go slowly, as he held me close to him.</p><p>Or... maybe not if we wanted to do something a little kinkier. Maybe he'd have my wrists handcuffed, spanking me as he called me degrading names. Wither one was fine by me. Anything Shuichi did was fine.</p><p>Getting ready to be filled up by something more, I removed my fingers, grabbing the dildo, before lubing it up a bit.</p><p>Once that was done, I leaned back a bit against the bed, slowly pushing the toy inside of my needy hole. It made me a little nervous, since I always assumed that I was gonna hurt myself. It also was a little overwhelming seeing it inside of me.</p><p>"Shuichi~! Hah~!" I held the dildo in place, letting myself get used to it, before I started moving it.</p><p>That image of Shuichi popped up in my mind again, as I imagined him fucking me into the mattress. The feeling was amazing.</p><p>"Shuichi~! Fuck! I-I- Nghh~!" I picked up the pace, biting my lip, as I squeezed my eyes shut, holding back a few tears.</p><p>Satisfying myself was always a last resort, but damn, did it feel good. I loved being able to control the pace, and just not having to worry about pleasing anyone else.</p><p>My eyes were hazy, as I opened them, barely able to think properly. I just kept going faster, moaning louder, and louder.</p><p>"Gah~! I'm- Tch-" I could feel that I was gonna come soon, so I stopped moving the toy.</p><p>If I came right then, I wasn't gonna be completely satisfied. Instead, I pulled the toy out, before slowly getting up to grab a larger vibrator.</p><p>Quickly, I leaned back on the bed once again, feeling a little hesitant to use the vibrator.</p><p>I spread my legs a little further, before slipping the new toy into me. It wasn't on the vibration setting though.</p><p>This one was a little closer to Shuichi's size than the last.</p><p>After I was comfortable again, I pushed the toy in a little deeper, before turning on the vibration setting, and to my surprise, I was much more sensitive than I thought.</p><p>"Ahh~!! Shumai~! Gah~!" A few tears ran down my cheeks from the pleasure, as I closed my legs, but it didn't really do anything.</p><p>Just imagining Shuichi using the toys on me drove me insane. I imagined Shuichi looming over me, as he held onto the vibrator, keeping it inside of me, but never letting me come.</p><p>"Mmgh~! Hah~! I-I can't- Hnn~!" I cried, leaning my head back, as I felt myself getting extremely close.</p><p>Imagining all of the things that Shuichi could do to me just made me feel so good.</p><p>Maybe I could ride him, looking down at him embarrassed face, as I moved faster, and faster. Or... maybe, he could have me pinned against the wall, grinding against me teasingly, as he bit down on my neck.</p><p>"Come for me." I imagined those words coming from his mouth, as I felt the need to release, stronger than before.</p><p>"Shumai~!!"</p><p>I came, pulling the vibrator out right after, then turning it off. It was just so good. Even if it was just me doing all of those things, it was amazing.</p><p>For a minute, I just laid on the bed, panting, not even bothering to wipe the tears off of my face. Shuichi would be so embarrassed if he heard that about what I did, but would be even believe me, or would he just think that it was a prank?</p><p>Who cares...</p><p>I had made a mess all over the bed, and I had to clean it before Shuichi came home.</p><p>But... that was for later... I could just imagine Shuichi being there with me, holding me tight as we cuddled.</p><p>That was my favorite way to relax after making love. Just us holding each other, giving each other small kisses in between giggles.</p><p>I couldn't wait for Shuichi to come home, just so he could be with me. Just laying down with me, running his fingers through my hair as he told me how much he loved me.</p><p>That was what I truly wanted.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. ~Cleanup~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Shuichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi sat in my lap, facing away from me, his hand on my cheek, as we relaxed in the bathtub together. We had just finished doing- Well, y'know...</p><p>"I love you so, so much~" He whispered, leaning over to give me a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Grabbing his chin, I turned his head to face me, before kissing him, "I love you too~"</p><p>The little leader kissed back, pulling away with a small smile right after. He was so cute when he was calm.</p><p>He was cute no matter what, but I just loved seeing his calm expression. There were no lies, no teasing, none of that. It was just really nice to see him without the facade.</p><p>"Shumai," He giggled, grabbing my hand, "I can't wait to have kids with you."</p><p>Kokichi had been talking about adoption for a while, and though it made me happy, it also made me a little nervous. We were at an early point in our lives, and I didn't really know if we could handle that, but still. It got me all excited.</p><p>"Would you rather us have a girl, or a boy?" I asked, lightly kissing the back of his neck.</p><p>"I don't care about the gender... how about you?" He asked, as I moved a hand down to his thigh.</p><p>I had to think about it for a minute. Honestly, I wouldn't care much either, but if I had to choose...</p><p>"Since you're making me choose," I chuckled, "I'd rather have a girl."</p><p>Kokichi only smiled, a faint blush coating his cheeks. Slowly, I licked along his neck, biting down softly.</p><p>"Mmnnn~" He leaned his head back against me, resting his hand on the back of my head.</p><p>"So you really want to adopt?" I asked, kissing him on the cheek once again.</p><p>"Shuichi, I don't care if our children our genetically related to us or not. As long as we love them, and treat them as our own, then they're our children," He giggled, as I started kissing the hickeys that were left from just a little while ago.</p><p>I stayed like that, leaving even darker hickeys on his neck. Hopefully that didn't hurt him too much.</p><p>"Mmnnn~ You're so good to me, Shumai~" He whined, not even bothering to look back at me.</p><p>Kokichi looked like he was enjoying himself, as he whined at the slightest touch of my lips against him.</p><p>"Are you n-not satisfied enough from e-earlier? Tch-" He teased, as I moved the hand that rested on his thigh, up to his chest.</p><p>"I was satisfied... but all that lovey dovey talk just made me kinda made me happy."</p><p>Abruptly, he pushed himself against me, his mouth agape, as he let out small moans. Kokichi moved his hips slightly, grinding his bottom against me.</p><p>His smaller moans became louder, as I started moving my hips along with him, pulling him closer to me.</p><p>"Are you okay to go another round?" I asked, making sure that he wasn't too sore already.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, it's fine," He mumbled, blushing ever so slightly.</p><p>Having kids with Kokichi... that'd be really nice, but there was so much responsibility that came with taking care of a child.</p><p>Kokichi and I definitely wouldn't have as much alone time. Having a kid would also cost us a lot of money and time, and being at work so much, I doubt I'd be able to see them often.</p><p>If we adopted, I'd definitely want to be in my child's life. I'd do everything that I could, just to make sure they're happy, and though Kokichi wouldn't admit it, he'd probably do the same.</p><p>You couldn't just go and get a kid, you'd have to do a lot for them.</p><p>"Shuichi~ I love you~" Kokichi whimpered, as he continued to move against me.</p><p>"I love you too~" I bit my lip, holding back a few small moans.</p><p>Honestly, I didn't even care if we adopted, or did something else. Another option was getting a woman to carry our baby for us. Obviously I wouldn't cheat on Kokichi or anything. It wasn't like that at all. It was a kind of surrogacy, which I didn't mind either.</p><p>Whether the baby was related genetically to us or not, I'd still love it just the same. It'd still be our child.</p><p>"Does your n-neck hurt at all?" I asked, running my hands along his small body.</p><p>"O-Only a little Tch- but not much," He turned his head.</p><p>The marks were kinda dark, and there were a lot of them, so I just really wanted to make sure that it was okay.</p><p>"And you're really sure that you want to do this again?" I asked, recieving a small nod in response.</p><p>Hesitantly, I moved my hand down to his entrance, slipping a finger inside. He was already loose enough from what we had just done, so it seemed that, that wouldn't be a problem.</p><p>"I think you're already ready," I awkwardly looked at him, but tried not to ruin the mood.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, I know," He blushed, looking back at me, "Do you mind if I control the pace this time?"</p><p>I watched as he lifted his hips, grabbing my member hesitantly, as I gave him permission.</p><p>"O-Okay then, I'm about to start," He warned, before pushing the tip of my member inside of himself, as he moaned loudly.</p><p>Trying not to alarm him, I held back a few moans, as he slowly sat down. Eventually, my member was completely inside of him.</p><p>Kokichi leaned back against me, unable to hold himself up properly. Seeing this, I wrapped my arms around his chest, helping him keep his balance.</p><p>"Hah~! Shuichi~!" He kept his head up, looking back at me as if he needed reassurance.</p><p>"It's o-okay... you're doing good," I whimpered, but still tried to stay a little dominant.</p><p>Kokichi faced the front again, moving his hips slightly, a small whine escaping his lips.</p><p>I looked down, seeing my member inside of him. Seeing that actually turned me on a lot more than I expected it would.</p><p>Kokichi started moving a little faster, biting down on his bottom lip, as tears pricked up in his eyes.</p><p>"Hmp- Ah~! Ngh-" His moans got even louder, as I started thrusting up into him.</p><p>"I love you~" I turned his head, kissing him slowly, showing him that I meant it.</p><p>Kokichi, turned his head, kissing me back, as he kept moving. It was just really good.</p><p>He knew just what he was doing, as he pulled away, spreading his legs, just a little more.</p><p>"Shui-Shuichi- Does it f-feel good for you?" He spoke between small moans and gasps.</p><p>Still moving slowly, I answered him, "I-It feels amazing for me~ What about you?"</p><p>"Oh~ It feels g-good~ So, so good~!" He squealed, as I started thrusting a little faster.</p><p>The bath was a place that we hadn't done it before. We had done it while showering, and even in outdoor pools, but never in the bathtub. I guess when we took baths, it was usually after we just had sex, so we were usually really tuckered out. Though it was a strange place, I couldn't say that I hated it.</p><p>"Shuichi~!! Gah~! Hah~" He came on himself, and just seeing that put me on edge, as I came inside of him once again.</p><p>I was a little frustrated that we would have to clean up again, but it was definitely worth it.</p><p>After a few seconds, we got out of the bath, draining it so that we could get some cleaner water.</p><p>Kokichi smiled, as the tub refilled. He looked up at me, wrapping his arms around me, "I'm glad that you're taking me seriously."</p><p>He saw that I was confused, and explained it to me a little better.</p><p>"I'm glad that you're taking us having kids seriously. I thought that you'd think that I was just pulling a stupid prank or something."</p><p>Yeah, Kokichi played a lot of dumb pranks, and made up a lot of stupid lies, but he wouldn't lie about something as serious as that. If he did, I'd be a little upset with him.</p><p>"Of course I take it seriously," I chuckled, pulling him closer to me, "We just have to wait for a little while."</p><p>"I know, I know. I'm not in a rush, I'm just glad that my Shumai actually wants to raise children with me," He grinned.</p><p>
  <em>When that day comes, </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> know how happy we'll both be. Though it'll be in the future, I'm still just as excited as you are, Kokichi.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. ~Body~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kokichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Shuichi... this isn't even cute," I turned around in the mirror, staring at myself.</p><p>This year, Shuichi and I were going to a Halloween party, so we had to dress up. The party was in like a week, and Shuichi had suggested that I wear my nurse costume. It was an old one, since I had worn it last year, and honestly, I didn't like the way it looked on me.</p><p>It was a really short, white nurses dress, and I could see why Shuichi liked it. The costume also cane with a pair of matching, white tights.</p><p>"And it's kinda tight on me," I pulled at the outfit in annoyance, as it stuck to my body.</p><p>"Well, I guess that makes sense. You've grown a bit since then, and the outfit was already kinda small on you last year," He sat at the edge of the bed, eyeing the costume.</p><p>For a minute, I felt a little offended by that comment.</p><p>"Are you calling me fat or something?"</p><p>Shuichi shook his head, "No! You don't look fat! You never did either- I-I was just saying- I'm sorry!"</p><p>"So you think I look good in this?" I asked, turning around to stand in front of Shuichi. His face turned a bright red, as he looked at me.</p><p>"I think you look amazing in just about anything," He assured, as I slowly sat down in his lap, our faces only inches apart.</p><p>Shuichi still hadn't picked out a costume for himself either, which was a little bit of a shock, since he always planned ahead. We were definitely gonna have to go to the store to get new ones.</p><p>The year prior, Shuichi dressed as Sherlock Holmes. He was definitely taking the easy route.</p><p>"Well this year, I think we should match. It'll be super cute," I grinned at his flushed face, leaning forward.</p><p>"Anything you want," He chuckled, giving me a small kiss.</p><p>Slowly, I kissed him back, and after a while, it turned into a small makeout session.</p><p>Though I didn't think that the costume was fit to be a Halloween costume, it still seemed to make Shuichi feel some type of way, as his hands moved up my legs, and under my dress.</p><p>"Getting a little touchy, are we?" I teased, but didn't bother to move his hands away, as he pulled at my thin, white panties.</p><p>"I just think you look really cute right now," He looked up at me, one hand on my undergarments, and the other squeezing my thigh.</p><p>Trying not to go to fast, I lifted his shirt, helping him pull it over his head. Shuichi seemed really pleased already.</p><p>"You don't look so bad yourself~" I teased Shuichi a little more, as I admired his body, or- what I could see of it.</p><p>His body was so attractive, as he was thin, but still had a bit of muscle on him. He had no marks, or imperfections... well except for a small scar on his right arm, but I wouldn't call that an imperfection. I actually liked it.</p><p>Shuichi looked up at me, as he pulled my underwear off, with a little help from me.</p><p>"You sure about this?" He asked running his hands up to my waist, and god, did that embarrass me.</p><p>As he asked for permission, his hands stayed there, squeezing lightly. Just knowing that he must've felt all of that made me feel slightly ashamed.</p><p>People like Shuichi always wondered why I felt like I was overweight, but I couldn't explain it. Whenever I looked in the mirror, I just looked so disgusting.</p><p>That's why some skinny girls thought that they looked overweight. It's usually just an image that you see, whether it's real or not. There are many ways it can happen, from bullying, to abuse, or anything else.</p><p>Personally, I had always disliked it when people touched me there, just because of what happened a while back. I didn't hate it when Shuichi did it though, so I was really confused as to why I was just now feeling like that.</p><p>"Hey, we can do this, but can I tell you something?" I asked, feeling a little nervous.</p><p>I was planning on asking him to not grab at my waist like that, but I was so scared of what he was going to say. What if he got mad at me... or what if he was disappointed in me? What if he got mad at himself for not realizing it?</p><p>"Yeah, you can always tell me anything."</p><p>For some reason, I got a little more anxious. There were already so many restrictions during sex... there were even restrictions throughout our day to day lives. It probably already annoyed Shuichi.</p><p>"Can you stop touching me right there?" I asked, pushing his hands away from the area, feeling a little embarrassed.</p><p>"Oh, do you mean for right now... or...?" He asked, keeping his hands away, just to make sure that he knew what he was doing.</p><p>"No, I mean from now on, until I'm comfortable with it again."</p><p>Shuichi seemed a little taken aback, "Did I do something wrong?"</p><p>"Shuichi, you did nothing wrong," I let out a small giggle, "It's nothing you did, I promise. I just don't want you to do that for the time being."</p><p>"Yeah, okay. That's fine," He rested his hands on my hips instead, "This is okay though, right?"</p><p>I gave him a small nod, trying not to speak, as I felt that I had just ruined the mood.</p><p>"Okay, okay... sorry then. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," He smiled, pressing his forehead against mine, as he gave me a gentle kiss.</p><p>Slowly, I rolled my hips against him in an attempt to get at least a little bit of friction. Shuichi seemed to like the attention, as he started moving against me as well.</p><p>Shuichi held his fingers up to my lips, showing me what he wanted me to do. Without hesitation, I put his fingers in my mouth, sucking lightly.</p><p>It made me really happy that Shuichi didn't mind changing his actions. He even apologized. If he yelled at me for it, I don't know what I would've done.</p><p>He wasn't the type to yell, so on the off chance that he did, it could be scary. To get Shuichi to yell, he'd have to be really mad, and thankfully that didn't happen.</p><p>Shuichi would never get violent with me, though, which was great. That would seem kinda obvious not to physically harm your lover, but for some reason, my past boyfriends never seemed to understand that, and that was probably why I thought that Shuichi would get angry with me.</p><p>That was just what I needed to understand. Shuichi is not anyone I've been with before. He's my husband, and an amazing one at that.</p><p>"Kokichi~ I love you," Shuichi pulled his now wet fingers out of my mouth, as he hummed those words to me.</p><p>"I love you too," I smiled. Just that little reminder always made me happy.</p><p>"You want me to do this now?" He moved a hand down to my bottom, lifting the skirt up, before pressing his fingers against my entrance.</p><p>Quickly, I nodded in agreement, allowing his to use his fingers. After receiving permission, he thrust one finger inside of me, before moving it around.</p><p>Just one finger? Yeah, I could take that.</p><p>With his free hand, Shuichi pulled his pants and boxers down, just enough so that he could free his erection.</p><p>He ran a finger over the tip of his member, as he kept moving his one finger around inside of me.</p><p>"Come on~ Give me more attention~" I whined, before feeling him push another finger inside of me.</p><p>Shuichi moved both of his fingers around, as he stroked himself, looking up at me.</p><p>Knowing that he wasn't gonna do much else, I leaned over, kissing him once again.</p><p>"Kiss me! You're b-better at it than Ngh- I am," I whimpered, as he started to make a scissoring motion inside of me with both of his nimble fingers, "Or... maybe that was just a lie. I'm such a better kisser than y-you."</p><p>"Is that a Tch- challenge~?"</p><p>"Wanna find out~?" I smirked, as he kissed me, going even rougher than before, as he kept fingering me. He had stopped touching himself at that point.</p><p>Shuichi made out with me once again, and of course I was lying about being a better kisser than him. Shuichi was always the better kisser between both of us. I just wanted him to pay a little more attention to me.</p><p>His fingers inside of me moved a little faster, while I moaned into the kiss, barely able to contain myself.</p><p>Without warning, Shuichi added a third finger, making me moan sharply, as I moved away from Shuichi's lips.</p><p>"Is it too much?"</p><p>"Too much? N-No! I can take it!" I whimpered, as he started moving his fingers, getting a little faster with each movement.</p><p>It wasn't very painful anymore. It was just really good. Usually, he just used two fingers on me, but three? When he used three, it was amazing. They were just his fingers, but I didn't care. I just wanted more.</p><p>Shuichi watched, as I slightly moved my hips against his fingers, letting them go deeper inside of me.</p><p>"Mmnnn~ Sh-Shuichi~" I felt myself becoming close, as I let him finger fuck me. Shuichi seemed to just be enjoying the show.</p><p>I noticed that he didn't grab at my waist after that. He just held onto my hip with his free hand.</p><p>"Kokichi~ Are you close~?" He smirked, grabbing my member, as he messed with the slit. I let our a sharp gasp, surprised by his movement.</p><p>A few seconds after that, his fingers grazed against my prostate, making me moan out in pleasure. He knew just what he was doing.</p><p>"Shuichi~! There! Please~!" I whimpered, as he hit that spot repeatedly, continuing to stroke me off.</p><p>"Here~?" He smirked, watching as I came, unable to control myself.</p><p>He pulled his fingers out, moving his hand to his own member, stroking quickly, before coming as well. We both seemed pretty satisfied after that.</p><p>Noticing that I got some of the sticky substance on my old costume, I decided to take it off, throwing it on the floor.</p><p>"Kokichi~ Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked, his hands on my lower back, as he held me closer to him.</p><p>"I did. Really," I blushed, turning my head away in an attempt to hide it.</p><p>"I'm glad," He smiled, "Also, really, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to, and whenever you want to talk about your reasoning, we can. We can wait for however long you need to."</p><p>"Thanks, Shuichi," I hugged him, holding back a smile.</p><p>
  <em>Shuichi, I'm glad that </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> ended up with you. You've led me on a better path, </em>
  <em>and</em>
  <em> helped me get through so much. Honestly, I don't deserve you.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. ~Halloween~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Shuichi POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The large room was loud, and full of people. This wasn't the first time that I'd been in a large party because of Kokichi, though this time it was more comfortable.</p><p>It was just a Halloween party, and I knew most of the people there, so I wasn't too anxious.</p><p>"So, how are you and Kokichi doing?" Rantaro asked, sipping on a cup of water as he spoke.</p><p>We sat next to each other on the couch, as others around us danced, and talked. Kokichi was amongst the crowd of people, probably talking to Gonta or something.</p><p>"Yeah, we're doing great... though he has made a few adjustments in our relationship," I mumbled.</p><p>A week or two prior, Kokichi had told me that he didn't want me grabbing his waist anymore. It confused me a little, and it made me wonder what I had done wrong.</p><p>That area was just something that I touched regularly. If we were in public or something, it was normal for me to grab at his waist. If we were kissing, cuddling, or just doing anything like that, it was just normal for my hands to go there, so I felt really bad learning that he didn't like it.</p><p>Did it mean that I made him uncomfortable for months without realizing it?</p><p>"Anything bad?" Amami asked, messing with his shirt. He had dressed up as some sort of pirate, though he didn't do too much, since he wasn't very big on Halloween.</p><p>"Nothing really bad... it's actually getting better. Our relationship is progressing a little," I blushed, thinking back to Kokichi, "Obviously it's not gonna happen soon, but Kokichi and I have decided that we want to adopt in a few years."</p><p>Kokichi wouldn't care if I told Rantaro about it. We just didn't want it getting out to Kaito or Miu.</p><p>"What? You're already thinking about kids? I'm honestly happy for you guys!" He grinned, "Meanwhile, I'm still here, single."</p><p>"Well is there anybody that you like in particular?" I asked, feeling kinda bad for him. He always got to hear about my relationship, but it probably made him feel a little annoyed.</p><p>"I mean... not really," He chuckled, looking down at his feet, "Anyways, Shuichi, I'll talk to you in a bit. I'm just gonna go eat now."</p><p>Rantaro walked off without another word. I really hoped that I didn't ruin that conversation or anything.</p><p>In an attempt to find Kokichi, I got up, walking over to the left side of the room. There was still an upstairs, and even an outside, so I just hoped that Kokichi would find me before I found him.</p><p>"Sidekick!"</p><p>Just by the nickname, I could already tell who that was.</p><p>"Ah- Hey, Momota," I looked at him, then back at the crowd of people.</p><p>"Didn't expect you to be here," He chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah, well it's a Halloween party, so I assumed it would be fun... but now I don't know where Kokichi went," I mumbled, looking at Kaito.</p><p>"Yeah, he can't be too far, right?"</p><p>"Mhm... anyways, what're you supposed to be?" I looked him up and down, seeing that he didn't really look dressed up. It was a Halloween party afterall. You were supposed to wear a costume.</p><p>"Halloween's kinda lame, so I didn't really want to dress up," Kaito spoke.</p><p>
  <em>Halloween is kinda lame? Then why even bother </em>
  <em>showing</em>
  <em> up to a costume party?</em>
</p><p>"Shumai~ I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kokichi ran up to me, giving me a tight hug. Once he pulled away, I got a good look at his outfit.</p><p>We had decided to match this year, with Kokichi being red riding hood, and with me being the wolf.</p><p>His red dress wasn't too long, as it ended a few inches above the knee.  He also wore his red cape, leaving the hood down. His boots were really new as well, since I had just gotten them for him.</p><p>Though we matched, he looked way cuter than me. I just wore a type of suit, wolf ears, and a tail attached to my belt loop on the back of my pants.</p><p>"So you guys are matching or something?" Kaito asked, looking down at us.</p><p>"Yeah! Isn't it cute~?" Kokichi smiled at Kaito.</p><p>"Yeah... well, I'll be back in a minute. I need to go check up on Maki. Cya later, sidekick!"</p><p>Kokichi rolled his eyes, "He's just jealous of how cute we look. Anyways, let's go dance. I think it'll be fun."</p><p>I followed Kokichi, as he grabbed my hand, pulling me in his direction.</p><p>Once we got our in the crowd, I couldn't help but to feel a little nervous, even if Kokichi was with me.</p><p>"Don't get like that right now! We're here to have fun!" He held onto my hands, moving my body with his to the upbeat music.</p><p>That was one thing that I like about Kokichi. He knew how to push me out of my comfort zone. It could be annoying in the moment, but he taught me how to have a little fun.</p><p>"Shuichi, you look so embarrassed," Kokichi giggled, dancing with me.</p><p>"Embarrassed? No just a little anxious," I smiled at him, trying to distract myself. It felt like all eyes were on us, though I knew that just wasn't true.</p><p>Instead of speaking, he gave me a long kiss, one that I wasn't expecting.</p><p>"That's alright. I'm just glad that you even decided to come out here with me," He kissed me again, adding his tongue this time.</p><p>As I kissed back, my hands ran along his hips, one making it's way down to his ass. He seemed to like that, as he pulled away from the kiss with a small giggle, letting me keep my hands in place.</p><p>Nobody was really looking at us, since it wasn't out of the ordinary for a couple to be kissing at a party. Actually, a lot of other people were doing that as well.</p><p>"Already touching me there~?" He smirked, going back in for another kiss.</p><p>Without thinking, I moved a hand up his skirt, squeezing his ass again. I made sure that no one could see up his dress.</p><p>"You're so touchy~" Kokichi whispered, barely able to be heard over the loud music.</p><p>"Want me to stop?" I asked, moving my body closer against his.</p><p>"No... but just be careful, cause I don't have any shorts on under this," He blushed, giving me a small warning.</p><p>It was the truth, as I felt that he only had on panties. That was kinda bold of him, and a little strange, since he usually wore shorts or something under his dresses as well.</p><p>"Not so nervous anymore~?" Kokichi grinned, wrapping his arms around my neck, our bodies pushed together.</p><p>"I'm too focused on you right now~" I squeezed his bottom, earning a small whine from Kokichi.</p><p>Kokichi looked around the room for a moment, before turning to face me once again.</p><p>"If we're just gonna make out, why don't we go to a more private room~?" He tugged at my sleeves, before guiding me upstairs.</p><p>After he found a guest bedroom, we walked in, sitting down on the bed. The room was painted white, and the bed looked nicely made.</p><p>Kokichi locked the door, before sitting back down again.</p><p>"Are you sure this is alright?" I asked.</p><p>"What? We're just having a quick little makeout session. Of course it's alright... I mean, unless you want it to turn into something more~" Kokichi gave a playful smirk before kissing me roughly.</p><p>I was a little surprised, but kisse back nonetheless. Kokichi just had a way of flustering me, and I loved it.</p><p>My hands ran down his back, and to his bottom, as I lifted his dress once again, squeezing lightly as I had done before. This time, I wasn't as careful with hiding his body, since we weren't around anyone.</p><p>As we kissed, I opened one of my eyes, looking down at Kokichi. I could see that he was wearing a pair of lacy, white panties, and I loved that.</p><p>"Oh~ Is Shumai a little perv?" Kokichi teased, as he caught me looking.</p><p>"N-No- I was just trying to see-" I rambled, trying to smke up am excuse but to no avail, as Kokichi could always see right through it.</p><p>"Just trying to see what? My underwear~?"</p><p>When he said it like that... it did make me sound a little perverted.</p><p>"Just kidding! My Shu Shu can look down there whenever he wants!" Kokichi untied the back of his dress, slowly taking it off, "Now you can have an even better look~"</p><p>He had removed everything except for his undergarments, as he crawled over to me. It was clear to see what this was gonna turn into.</p><p>"Kokichi... are we really about to do this?" I asked, trying to hide how excited I was.</p><p>"Only if you want to~" He jumped on top of me, pinning me down to the bed.</p><p>It was weird since we were just in a bedroom that wasn't ours... but that did make it a little exciting as well.</p><p>"This was what you wanted to do all along, wasn't it~?" I smirked. Yeah right. Why would he just tell us to go to another room to make out. He wouldn't care if people saw.</p><p>"Aww... you saw right through me," He looked down, "Eh, but it's fine. You don't seem to mind~"</p><p>"No, I don't mind at all~" I pulled at the one piece of clothing that he had on, wanting to see all of him.</p><p>"So greedy! I just took of all of the rest of my clothing, but that's not good enough for you, is it~?" Kokichi slowly pulled off my shirt, tossing it in a small pile with his clothing.</p><p>He sat up, his legs straddling me, as he gave a small grin.</p><p>"Do you just want me to take everything off so that you can call the others in here to laugh at me? That's so mean of you!"</p><p>Sometimes, Kokichi made up the strangest stories. It actually made me wonder if some of them were based on real experiences that he had, especially the comment that he had just made.</p><p>Why would I even- It just didn't make sense as to why he would say something so strange.</p><p>"Just kidding! I know you wouldn't do that to me~" Kokichi snickered, as he got up, taking my pants and boxers off.</p><p>My member stood proudly in front of him, already erect from all of the teasing. Kokichi's eyes lit up, as he looked down at it. Though he already knew what I looked like down there, it was still embarrassing.</p><p>"I guess it's only fair if I do this now~" He slid his panties off, throwing them in the pile of clothes. </p><p>His member was already pretty erect too, so I was glad to see that we were on the same page.</p><p>I realized that we couldn't be so slow. There were people out there waiting to talk to us, and if they came up here to find us, it'd be really embarrassing.</p><p>"There's no lube..." Kokichi sighed, before quickly pushing two of his fingers into his own mouth.</p><p>Kokichi looked so tempting above me like that. He looked so innocent as well, though we all knew that he was far from that. He wasn't a terrible person though... and it just made me wonder how people went so far with him.</p><p>Since he was my husband, of course he told me about his background... well most of it. It was something that he was very sensitive about.</p><p>It was just- How could you ever mistreat him? How could you push him to the edge, and just drive him to do things that he didn't want to do? How could someone do that to anybody?</p><p>Thinking about it just got me upset, so I couldn't imagine how upset Kokichi had to be when he thought about it.</p><p>"Shuichi? Stop spacing out on me during this type of thing! It makes me feel like you're thinking about someone else," He moved his now wet fingers down to his entrance, looking me in the eyes.</p><p>"No! I'm just thinking about you, okay? Only you," I assured watching as he pushed a finger into his entrance.</p><p>"Only me, huh?" He giggled, before adding another finger.</p><p>"Only you~" I ran a hand up his thigh, paying closer attention to him, just like he wanted.</p><p>"I-I Ngh- I hope so~" He kept stretching himself out, while looking down at my face, "If you w-were thinking about someone else, I-I'd be really sad~"</p><p>There was nobody that I wanted to think about like that except for Kokichi. Just thinking about anyone else kinda grossed me out.</p><p>"Shuichi~ Are you ready~?" He slipped his fingers out of himself, before grabbing my member, pressing it teasingly against his hole.</p><p>"I'm ready~" I squeezed his thighs, as he dropped his hips, letting my member enter him.</p><p>Kokichi moaned quietly, obviously trying to hold in his sounds. Nobody would even hear us because of the loud music downstairs, and nobody could come in, since the door was locked.</p><p>"Sh-Shuichi~" Kokichi slowly started moving his hips, not needing a lot of extra time to adjust.</p><p>"Is it good~?" I asked, looking up at his face.</p><p>I loved it when Kokichi took control of everything. He knew exactly what he was doing, and even if he felt embarrassed, he didn't stop at all. He just went with it.</p><p>"Mmnnn~! Y-You already know the answer~" He teased, moving a little faster than before.</p><p>Seeing that he got a little more comfortable, I thrust into him at his moderate pace. He seemed to be enjoying it, as his moans grew louder.</p><p>"Shuichi~ You're th-the only one that I think about~!" He whimpered, "You're the only o-one that I <em>can </em>think about~!"</p><p>"Hah~ Kokichi~" I let the pleasure take over, barely able to think properly, as he moved faster.</p><p>Kokichi was just so good. He always knew what felt amazing. Almost anything that he did felt amazing.</p><p>"Love you~" He leaned over, kissing me slowly.</p><p>Though he lied a lot, when he said that he loved me, I could tell that he meant it.</p><p>"Love you too~!" I felt myself getting dangerously close to my limit.</p><p>"Tch- Shumai~" He squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>"I'm about to come~!" I moaned, but right as I came, Kokichi pulled me out of him. It made me a little frustrated.</p><p>Not long after, he came as well, getting it on the bed.</p><p>"Why'd you do that?" I panted, a little annoyed.</p><p>"We can't exactly take a bath over here... I didn't want to be uncomfortable for the rest of the time," He got off of me, walking over to out clothes on the floor.</p><p>He picked up his stuff, before tossing mine over to me.</p><p>"We're not cleaning up the bed?" I asked, watching as he put his clothes back on.</p><p>"How can we? It's not like we can just ask for new sheets," He giggled, "We can just throw the sheets into the laundry basket.</p><p>Unable to argue, I started putting my clothes back on as well, then I threw the sheets and blankets into the laundry basket, just like Kokichi had asked.</p><p>"Satisfied now?" Kokichi unlocked the door, walking back downstairs with me.</p><p>"Very."</p><p>I stayed by his side, as we reached the couch, sitting down on it. Kokichi sat down in my lap, facing away from me, as I played with his hair.</p><p>Rantaro sat down beside us, his phone in hand.</p><p>"Hey, Shuichi. I was looking for you for a little while, but I assumed you already left, so I gave up," Rantaro chuckled.</p><p>"Ah... no I just had to make a phone call, so I went upstairs for a bit," I lied, using any excuse that I could not to get caught.</p><p>"So... I'm guessing you two are going home soon?" He looked down at Kokichi.</p><p>"What do you- Oh..." Kokichi had fallen asleep in my lap, and I hadn't even realized it. I guess that really wore him out, "Yeah, I guess we're gonna go home then."</p><p>Rantaro nodded. Soon enough I said goodbye to him, as I carried Kokichi put to the car, trying not to wake him up.</p><p>I sat him down in the passenger's seat, buckling him up, before going around to the other side, sitting down in my seat.</p><p>Once I closed the door, Kokichi slowly looked over to me, a look of confusion on his face.</p><p>"Saihara... Chan...?" He mumbled, before turning his head, falling asleep once again.</p><p>
  <em>Kokichi... I've been with you for so long... and </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> just hope that I've helped you work through some things. I love you more than </em>
  <em>anyone</em>
  <em> and </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> always will. Forever, and ever. </em>
  <em>I'll</em>
  <em> always love you the most.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>End.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hey guys! Happy Halloween! Of course, I'm a little sad that this ended. I loved seeing all of your comments, and </b>
  <b>I</b>
  <b> hope you all like this book.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Be sure to tell me which chapter was your favorite ^^</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>